Tous gay ou presque!
by Kuroi-Hoshi13
Summary: Après un stage d'un an, Naruto et Sasuke reviennent à Konoha et retrouvent leurs amis mais beaucoup de choses ont changé et les relations semblent soudain plus compliquées...surtout enter eux! Yaoi. POV Naru.
1. Chapitre 1

**Ah non, pas une autre schoolfic ? Eh bien oui, la première écrite par moi alors on peut bien me pardonner ce clicher^^ Ce qu'elle a de plus que les autres ? Ça, c'est à vous de me le dire (les reviews ça existent pas juste pour faire pleins d'autres boutons sur lesquels on hésite toujours a cliquer XD) En espérant que ça vous plaise au moins un minimum !**

**Tous gay…ou presque !**

**Chapitre 1**

'' Naruto''

J'entends la voix au loin mais me refuse à ouvrir les yeux, trop confortablement installé dans mon siège.

'' Naruto''

Non mais dis donc, il est bien chiant tout à coup. Laisse moi dormir, abruti, ais-je envie de lui crier mais ça voudrait dire ouvrir la bouche, me concentrer sur les mots et franchement…

'' On est arrivé Baka alors bouge ton cul ou tu repartiras avec le prochain vol.''

Ça y est, s'en est trop. J'ouvre les yeux et tombe en face de ces deux perles noires qui me fixent avec insistance. Cette bouche aux lèvres pulpeuses d'ou sortent parfois de bien agréables sons. Bon et puis…tant pis pour l'insulte, j'aime beaucoup trop le regarder ainsi pour lui en vouloir. Je me lève lentement, grimaçant de la raideur que je sens naître à la base de ma nuque c'est pas tout mais plus de cinq heures d'avion ça laisse des séquelles. Je regarde Sasuke qui m'attend dans l'allée, visiblement impatient que je me bouge pour enfin descendre de l'engin volant.

À peine sortit que j'aperçois un petit rouquin nous faire des signes de la main, Gaara est au rendez-vous et je suis soulagé de constater qu'il est seul. Sasuke et moi étions censé revenir une semaine plus tard mais c'est d'un commun accord que nous avons légèrement modifié nos plans pour être de retour le plus vite possible. Notre ami nous accompagne jusqu'à l'enregistrement des bagages et nous conduit ensuite jusqu'à sa voiture on voit bien qu'il n'a pas chômé durant cette année car le bolide dans lequel nous montons est des plus classe !

'' Je sais que vous devez être très fatigués et avoir hâte de retrouver votre chez vous mais on a organisé une fête pour la rentrée et ce serait sympa que vous veniez, nous dit-il.

- Mais toi, je demande, tu ne devrais pas bientôt partir pour retourner dans ton ancien bahut ?

- Content de voir que tu me préfère loin de toi, Naruto…

- Non c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire mais…comment ça se fait que tu restes ?

- Comme Temari était déjà ici depuis un an et qu'elle passe en dernière année, j'ai pensé faire une demande de transfert. Kankuro m'a fait un peu la gueule parce que lui aurait préféré rester à Suna mais finalement, il aime bien.

- Ton frère, dis alors Sasuke, je l'ai jamais vu moi. Comment il est ?

- C'est pas ton type, répondis-je brusquement mais pourquoi il demande ça aussi ?

- T'en fais pas Naru, Kankuro risque pas d'être intéressé.

Et vlan dans les dents. Si seulement vous aviez vu la tête de Sasuke vexé comme pas possible avant de retrouver un air calme qui sonnait tellement faux que je me serais bien bidonné pendant des heures si les paroles de Gaara ne m'avaient pas tant touchées. C'est vrai que pour lui, on est encore ensemble alors…

- Et pourquoi ça, demande-t-il alors, la voix vibrante de menaces.

- Parce que t'es pas libre idiot, répond Gaara avant d'échapper un petit rire.''

Nous nous retrouvons quelques minutes plus tard devant le grilles d'un impressionnant domaine. Bien que la famille demeure maintenant à Konoha, les Sabaku n'est reste pas moins l'équivalent d'une famille présidentielle dans le Sud et leur fortune est on ne peut plus grande que ce que la plupart des gens hauts placés ici pourraient avoir. Nous marchons le long du sentier qui mène à l'entrée et gravissons les quelques marches de marbres noirs.

Gaara ouvre les portes devant nous et je reste une fois de plus bouche bée devant la richesse qui gorge l'endroit j'avais oublié à quel point ça pouvait être différent du petit loft que nous avons partagés Sasuke et moi. Le rouquin nous propose de laisser nos valises à l'entrée et nous sortons enfin du hall pour faire quelques pas dans la salle de réception. Il y a beaucoup de monde ce soir et ça me fait tout chaud au cœur de penser que je suis enfin revenu, pas que je me sois ennuyé mais…enfin, si, un peu quand même.

Un an c'est long et moi je n'ai aucune patience c'est bien connu alors c'est pas vraiment difficile de s'imaginer comment ça s'est passé je chignais et Sasuke me grondait alors je grognais après lui et il se plaignait de ma mauvaise humeur alors je perdais patience et…m'enfin. On est de retour et c'est pour le mieux. À peine installés sur un banc qu'une scène des plus inusitée se déroule sous nos yeux.

Un garçon brun qui riait à gorge déployée d'un Shikamaru qui piquait du nez dans son verre du bière percuta involontairement un autre jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs qui semblait en pleine discussion avec un tiers. Quand le deuxième se retourna, attendant certainement des excuses du fêtard un peu trop éméché, le brun s'immobilisa, vraisemblablement très mal à l'aise de découvrir l'identité de son vis-à-vis.

'' Oh, souffle le premier. Salut Neji.

- Inuzuka, le salue froidement l'autre avant de reprendre sa conversation sans aucune autre attention pour le brun.''

Kiba fila droit vers la sortie, le visage défait, bousculant au passage d'autres gens sans vraiment s'en apercevoir. Étonné, je me tourne vers Gaara qui regarde drôlement celui que j'ai longtemps considéré comme l'une des personnes les plus sensibles de mes intimes, Neji.

'' Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tout à coup, demande Sasuke à ma place car je suis bien trop choqué par ce qui vient de se passer pour placer deux mots.

- Hein ?, nous répond-il très intelligemment avant que le déclic ne se fasse. Ah oui, c'est vrai que vous en avez manqué des choses en un an vous savez ?

- Ouais et bien si tu commençais par nous expliquer pourquoi ces deux-là qui, aux dernières nouvelles, allaient sortir ensembles, se fuient maintenant comme la peste, je demande.

- Ils sont bien sortis ensembles, nous apprend-il. Ça a duré plus ou moins quatre mois. Ils filaient le parfait amour quand tout d'un coup, Neji s'est mis à engueuler Kiba de plus en plus souvent. Au début, tout le monde pensait que c'était qu'une passe, que tout allait se régler mais…, explique-t-il en baissant soudain la voix. Neji disait qu'il en avait marre d'être traité comme un moins que rien et de toujours devoir subvenir aux moindres désirs de Kiba, et vous savez comment il est hein ? Kib' ne s'arrête que quand il le décide alors…

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, demandais-je, de plus en plus intéressé par la suite même si, au fond, c'est un peu triste pour eux quand même…

- Neji l'a plaqué, lui reprochant de ne penser qu'à lui et jurant de ne plus jamais être le pantin de quelqu'un.

- Mais vu comment tu nous as raconté, c'était le mieux en faire non, demande Sasuke, tout aussi curieux que moi.

- Oui mais c'est pas tout, continue Gaara et je m'en étonne d'habitude les histoires des autres ne l'intéresse pas le moins du monde alors qu'il connaisse celle-ci et dans les moindres déatils…C'est la que Neji a commencé à changer.

- Ah, je m'exclame. J'étais pas fou non plus de trouver qu'il avait l'air…euh…comment dire…plus…

- Dominant, me propose Gaara avec un faible sourire.

- …bandant, je termine pour moi-même mais Sasuke lui m'a bien entendu et me jette soudain un drôle de regard.

- Le fait est que, reprend mon ami, en ce moment, personne n'est plus Seme que Neji Hyuga. Il s'est refait le pauvre, m'enfin, je sais pas vraiment si je peux encore le qualifier comme ça vu le succès qu'il a mais… Il s'est très bien remis, contrairement à Kiba, termine-t-il plus sombrement.

- Il doit les collectionner maintenant, lâche Sasuke en parlant évidemment de tous ces coups potentiels.

- On voit bien le connaisseur, je lui lance au visage alors que Gaara nous dévisage d'un drôle d'air c'est vrai que la dernière fois qu'ils nous a vu, nous aussi on filaient le parfait amour.

- C'est bien ça qui est le plus frustrant, non justement ! Depuis sa rupture il doit avoir eut…quoi…trois coups pas plus.

- Il se laisse désirer, c'est typique de ce genre de mec, froid et distant ça marche toujours, réplique Sasuke sans se rendre compte qu'il agit lui aussi exactement de la même façon.

- N'empêche que j'ai un peu de mal avec le fait qu'il soit devenu Seme, du coup, il faisait le parfait petit Uke avec Kiba. J'arriverai peut-être à le faire changer d'idée, dis-je en me levant lentement.

- Naruto, soupire Gaara en se levant à son tour, me retenant d'un bras autour de la taille alors que sa main se pose doucement sur mon épaule, me plaquant littéralement contre lui. Chéri…, murmure-t-il à mon oreille alors que je vois Sasuke se redresser légèrement sur son siège. Si moi je suis pas parvenu à la lui mettre, tu n'y arriveras pas non plus.

- Et pourquoi ça, je lui demande en me collant un peu plus contre lui, le regard joueur.

- Parce que c'est toujours moi qui t'ai dominé…

Je me raidis, lui lance un regard dangereux par dessus mon épaule alors que je m'éloigne de quelques pas. Sasuke a tout entendu, je le sais, il n'était pas assez loin pour ne pas avoir entendu pourtant, cela ne semble pas vraiment le déranger, du moins, c'est ce qu'il tente de montrer. Il oublie peut-être qu'on est ensemble depuis quoi…un an et demi. On ne me la fait pas à moi ! Je retourne m'asseoir à ses côtés, prenant doucement sa main dans la mienne avant qu'il ne la retire presque aussitôt. Mais c'est quoi son problème à la fin ?

'' Ça a duré longtemps ?, demande-t-il après un long silence.

- Hein ?, fut ma seule réponse. On parlait de quoi là ?

- De comment tu aimais te faire dominer par Gaara, tiens !, réplique-t-il du tact-o-tact.

- Euh…bah…en fait c'est pas…, je bafouille non mais il les a les questions ce soir !

Je panique un peu et chercher du regard un soutient de la pars de Gaara qui ne me répond que par un grand sourire faussement désolé. Non mais depuis est-il si expéditif ? Encore, l'arrogance ça passe mais on dirait bien qu'il prend un malin plaisir à me mettre dans des situations embarrassantes. Je me sens légèrement rougir, me retournant vers Sasuke pour lui donner une réponse lorsqu'une voix que j'aurais reconnue entre mille m'interpelle.

'' Na…Naruto-kun ?

Je me lève, trop content d'échapper à la situation et dévisage celle qui se tient devant moi. Y'a pas à dire, un long moment passe parce qu'elle n'a rien du visage de celle que j'ai connue. Un visage un peu plus fin, de longs cheveux noirs aux multiples reflets d'un bleu tirant sur le mauve. Elle a l'air un peu moins timide quoi que je remarque sans peine la légère coloration de ces joues lorsque je m'approche un peu plus. Ces yeux non plus n'ont pas changés et je ne peux que me réjouir de constater qu'elle est devenue une belle jeune femme.

- Hinata ! Dis donc, toi aussi tu as changée, m'exclamais-je. Ça fait plaisir de te revoir, continuais-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

Là, même un idiot aurait remarqué que quelque chose clochait. Quand je me suis enfin séparé d'elle, Hinata semble fuir mon regard et la couleur sur ces joues est celle d'un homard cuit à point. Je n'ai même pas le temps de lui demander ce qui ne va pas qu'on me tire violemment vers l'arrière et je me retrouve face à un Shino, qui a grandit soit dit en passant, de très mauvaise humeur.

- Uzumaki tu arrêtes de l'embêter ou tu auras affaire à moi, me dit-il d'une voix grave.

- Mais j'ai rien fait du tout ! On se disait bonjour !

- Je permettrai pas que tu tripote ma petite amie pour lui dire bonjour, me coupe-t-il. Allez viens Hinata on s'en va.

Là, je reste figé comme un con à les regarder s'éloigner. Premièrement, j'ai jamais tripoté Hinata, on s'est fait un câlin et c'est tout. Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est pas un crime. Et deuxièmement…Hinata et Shino ? ! ? ! ? Là, j'ai vraiment besoin d'un verre. Je me dirige vers le bar en me faisant le plus discret possible on s'était mis d'accord avec Sasuke pour dire qu'on ne voulait pas annoncer notre retour en grand. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de supporter les mille et unes questions de tout le monde avant d'être installé à nouveau chacun chez soi.

Je m'assoit au bar, commande un shooter de Tequila que je bois cul-sec sans même la tranche de lime. Oui, ça ça fait du bien, pensais-je en tapant sur le comptoir avec ma main pour signaler au barman de me resservir. J'avale mon deuxième de la même façon mais cette fois-ci, mord dans le fruit acide avec une légère grimace. Je ne pensais pas ça possible mais j'ai presque un regret d'être parti. Peut-être que si j'étais resté, Hinata ne sortirait pas avec un type aussi bizarre. C'est vrai qu'en y repensant, les choses ne se sont pas vraiment déroulées comme on s'y attendait…

**FlashBack**

_La dernière journée de cours était enfin terminée mais ce n'était pas pour cette raison que j'arborais un immense sourire ce jour-là. La cérémonie des mérites avait eut lieu quelques heures plus tôt et bien entendu, Sasuke Uchiwa avait remporté haut la main le stage à l'étranger pour le programme de Politique et Langues de l'établissement. _

_Jusque là, rien d'anormal à signaler, tout le monde s'entendait pour dire qu'il avait le même génie que son frère et il avait travaillé d'arrache-pied sur ce projet international qui lui avait valu la mention excellent. Non le plus incroyable était que le stage avait été prévu pour deux personnes, autrement dit, lui et une personne de son choix. Et cette personne, vous l'aurez deviné, c'est moi !_

_Il venait de me l'annoncer alors que nous étions dans un couloir secondaire, appuyés contre le mur à échanger de tendres baisers. J'avais sauté de joie et l'espace d'un instant, j'avais bien cru qu'il regrettait déjà de m'avoir choisit. Au lieu de ça, il m'apprit qu'il avait déjà réservé deux places dans l'avion pour le soir même ! Inutile de dire que je me suis précipité à ma chambre pour faire mes valises en me gardant bien de lui faire la morale sur le fait qu'on ne pars pas si brusquement normalement. _

_Bon d'accord…on parle d'un Uchiwa et la normalité est…disons à proscrire avec cette famille non ? J'en étais à courir dans les couloirs du dortoir (oui bon…quand vous passé plus de la moitié des heures d'une journée au bahut, il est logique qu'ils mettent à votre disposition des chambres… )jusqu'à ma chambre lorsque j'aperçut Hinata qui visiblement devait m'attendre puisqu'elle était adossée au mur en face de ma porte. _

_Quand elle me vit, je crus bien qu'elle allait s'enfuir en courant tellement elle me semblait nerveuse et…gênée ? Je savais, pou l'avoir côtoyée pendant de longues semaines qu'elle était d'un tempérament plutôt timide mais là, vraiment rien à voir, elle semblait pétrifiée !_

'' _Hinata, avais-je dis en m'approchant. Tu voulais me parler ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

_- Ah…Na Naruto-kun. Je…je voulais juste…te dire que…_

_- Oui ?_

_- Je…voulais savoir si…tu n'avais pas de…petite amie, m'avait-elle demandé alors que j'en échappai presque mes cahiers. Il y a…le bal de fin d'année et…tu viendrais avec moi ?_

_Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi mal de toute ma vie. Non seulement Hinata était une fille superbe, gentille, attachante mais…j'étais gay ! Et en couple de surcroît alors… Je m'étais d'ailleurs étonné qu'elle ne soit pas au courant des innombrables rumeurs qui couraient à mon sujet. Peut-être n'avait-elle jamais voulu les croire ? Mais sur le moment, j'étais encore en plein euphorie de savoir que j'allais partir avec Sasuke à l'étranger et ma réponse ruina tous ces espoirs._

_- Oh…Hinata c'est très gentil de ta part mais…enfin j'ai déjà quelqu'un, dis-je le plus doucement possible. Et euh…je pars avec Sasuke ce soir pour le stage alors le bal…ça va faire un peu loin pour revenir tu ne trouve pas ?_

_Elle s'était excusée en bafouillant, disant qu'elle avait été idiote de croire qu'elle aurait pu avoir une chance avec moi et s'était enfuit en courant. Ce n'est que plus tard en journée, surprenant une conversation entre filles, que j'apprit qu'elle avait passé le reste de la journée enfermée dans les toilettes de sa chambre à pleurer. L'évidence m'était apparue mais il était bien trop tard pour réparer mon erreur Hinata m'aimait mais moi j'étais gay !_

**Fin FlashBack**

'' Ça fait un choc hein ?, me demande Gaara en s'asseyant sur le banc d'à côté.

- Je croyais pas voir ça un jour, répondis-je en enfilant mon troisième shooter avant de quitter le bar c'est pas vraiment une bonne idée de se noyer dans l'alcool le jour même de notre retour quoi que si ça peut m'empêcher de voir que Sasuke drague ouvertement le frère de Gaara...''

Ça me fait mal même si je comprends qu'il reprenne ces vieilles habitudes maintenant que nous sommes rentrés mais il pourrait au moins être plus discret… Personne n'est au courant encore de ce qui se passe vraiment entre nous, ou plutôt, ce qui ne se passe plus. Je m'assois à l'extrémité de la pièce, laissant à Gaara le choix d'être avec qui il veut et regarde tout ce beau monde.

Je vois à l'autre bout de la pièce, Sakura, elle fait beaucoup plus femme maintenant, qui semble bien heureuse de discuter avec un Lee un peu trop entreprenant. Je me surprend d'ailleurs qu'elle n'est pas été la première à avoir remarqué notre entrée. Peut-être ne s'attendait-elle pas à nous voir ici ce soir j'ai moi-même longtemps hésité mais puisque Gaara a insisté on a suivit. Je continue ma petite observation, lançant par moment de rapides coups d'œil à Sasuke, toujours autant occupé à dévorer Kankuro des yeux, vraiment…ça m'écœure.

Il y a Tenten qui fait les yeux doux à Neji et bien que je sois convaincu qu'il n'y a pas plus gay que lui, il semble lui porter un certain intérêt…À une table plus loin, Shikamaru et Kiba qui semble vouloir disparaître dans son verre chaque fois qu'il pose les yeux sur son ancien amant. À leurs côtés, Hinata et Shino qui m'observe froidement alors que je peine à détourner le regard du visage triste de la jeune femme j'espère au moins qu'il ne lui fait aucun mal sinon c'est lui qui aura affaire à moi.

Une bonne heure doit avoir passée depuis notre arrivée et je commence à sérieusement ressentir la fatigue et les trois petits verre de fort que j'ai avalé. J'ai vu Gaara décrocher Sasuke, avec toute les peines du monde, des bras de son frère pour le ramener vers moi avec un sourire désolé. S'il savait le pauvre, il ne se serait pas cassé la tête avec ça. J'aperçois alors une personne, un peu en retrait, dont le visage m'est inconnu mais je ne suis apparemment pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Sasuke a très bien suivit mon regard embrumé et mon soudain intérêt pour lui. Il me devance en se tournant vers Gaara.

'' Et lui c'est qui, demande-t-il avec un léger mouvement de menton le désignant.

- Lui, répond Gaara un peu surpris. Il s'appelle Sai.''

C'est à ce moment là que je sens que les emmerdes vont commencer.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Me revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes et que vous ne vous gênerez pas pour me laisser vos impressions^^ Les choses se corsent rapidement entre Naruto et Sasuke et une surprise de taille les attend à la fête…Bonne Lecture !**

**Tous gay…ou presque !**

Chapitre 2

'' Et lui c'est qui, demande-t-il avec un léger mouvement de menton le désignant.

- Lui, répond Gaara un peu surpris. Il s'appelle Sai.''

C'est à ce moment là que je sens que les emmerdes vont commencer. Et elles arrivent, les emmerdes, au grand galop quand je vois Sasuke se lever pour marcher dans sa direction. Il est beaucoup trop loin pour que j'entende quoi que ce soit mais j'aurais payé cher pour pouvoir y être aussi. Il s'assoit sur la chaise d'à côté en lui souriant. En lui souriant ? Mais depuis quand il sourit cet imbécile ? Et à quelqu'un qu'il ne connait pas en plus !

Ça y est, je suis certain qu'il tente de me rendre jaloux et ma foie, ça marche du tonnerre. Je m'apprête à me lever pour lui faire connaître ma façon de penser lorsqu'il sort de sa poche un beau de papier qu'il lui tend avant de se lever et de revenir vers moi. Là je bouille et je l'attrape par le bras pour le tirer un peu plus à l'écart.

'' C'est quoi ton problème, lui demandais-je le plus calmement possible mais vous savez…c'est très difficile pour moi de contrôler mes émotions alors le calmement ressemblait davantage à un cri étouffé.

-Calmes-toi Naruto c'est pour toi que je le fais.

-Pour moi ah oui ? Et Kankuro aussi c'était pour moi ?

-Baka c'est ton numéro que je viens de lui filer, me dit-il avant de rejoindre Gaara à nos sièges initiaux.''

Mon numéro ? Mais il joue à quoi là ? Pas déjà content de draguer le frère de notre meilleur ami devant moi, il se prend en plus pour Cupidon. Il pense peut-être que je vais me jeter sur lui, il se met le doigt dans l'œil là. Bon d'accord, c'est pas une beauté mais il est loin d'être repoussant je trouve même qu'il ressemble drôlement à Sasuke. Il a ce même air froid et distant mais doit surement aussi bien cacher son cœur que l'Uchiwa. Des cheveux sombres coupés plus court qui contrastent tout autant avec la pâleur de sa peau. Son visage fin, cet air absent mais c'est sans compter son regard perçant qui semble enregistrer tous mouvements.

Ces yeux qui maintenant sont braqués sur moi avant que je ne perçoive quelques failles dans son masque, on dirait qu'il hésite à regarder ailleurs ou à me sourire. Moi je le fais, je lui souris timidement, de ce genre de sourire qu'on offre aux gens nouvellement rencontrés et qui nous plaisent au moins un peu. Il semble surpris mais me rend aussitôt mon sourire et je me sens soudain étrange. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu un vrai sourire. Sasuke n'est pas vraiment du genre à le faire et il s'agit d'une des seules personnes que j'ai côtoyées au court de la dernière année. Je détourne le regard, me pressant pour rejoindre mes amis avant que ce ne soit eux qui viennent me chercher et découvre mon trouble.

'' Ça va Naru, me demande malheureusement Gaara alors que je m'assied avec eux, les joues certainement un peu rougie.

-Tu n'aurais pas déjà un nouveau béguin, me taquine pas si gentiment que ça Sasuke je sais qu'il n'en a rien a faire mais on doit continuer à jouer le jeu pour nos amis alors…

-Mais vous êtes pas croyables ! C,est Konoha qui doit avoir une mauvaise influence depuis que vous êtes revenus. Toi Sasu qui drague mon frère et Naru qui regarde ailleurs, s'indigne notre ami avant de prendre un air coquin. Alors…qui c'est ?

-Personne, je souffle je ne veux pas leur donner raison.

-Ce serait pas Sai par hasard, soupçonne innocemment le traître assit à côté de moi.

-Sai ? Oh la les gars…c'est pas du tout la bonne personne, dit sérieusement le roux avant d'ajouter d'un air grave. Il est pas homo. Il sort avec Sakura.

Là, merci Gaara, je m'étouffe littéralement avec la gorgé de kirsch que je venais de prendre et met autant de temps à reprendre ma respiration que mon cerveau en met pour faire les liens. Sai = joli garçon. Joli garçon = belle gueule et beau cul. Joli garçon + beau cul = homo ça y'a pas de doute. MAIS. Si homo = aimer garçons et que Sakura = fille, homo N'ÉGALE PAS aimer filles donc ERREUR ERREUR Sai N'ÉGALE PAS Sakura.

-Quoi ?, j'ai retrouvé la parole enfin.

-Il est pas gay, répète Sasuke. Dommage il était…nah j'y arrive pas, dit-il en rigolant et je vois très bien qu'il se fout ouvertement de moi.

-Moi j'y crois pas. C'est pas possible.

-Naru, intervient Gaara. Crois-moi, il est hétéro pur sang ce mec. Il n'a jamais regardé quelqu'un d'autre que des filles et encore…Sakura est sa seule cible.

-Mais s'ils sont ensembles, pourquoi il laisse Lee la draguer depuis le début de la soirée ?

-Oublie ça Naruto, me répète mon ami de Suna mais quelque chose cloche.

Bon d'accord je peux admettre que quelqu'un puisse porter un intérêt particulier à Sakura, bien que ça soit encore difficile à avouer, mais pas lui. Il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus gay à mes yeux ! Enfin…pas trop quand même mais mon septième sens ne m'a jamais encore trompé. Oui oui, le septième. Ça c'est après le sixième, celui qui nous dit de nous pencher lorsqu'un camarade de classe vous lance à l'aide d'une paille une boulette de papier, celui qui vous dit après une soirée de tempête de neige que le lendemain vous n'aurez pas d'école car elle ne se sera toujours pas calmée bref…ça c'est le sixième.

Le septième, c'est le sens qu'ont tous les gay à en repérer un autre c'est comme un espèce de radars intérieur qui nous permet de nous reconnaître entre nous. Je sais ça paraît délirant mais je vous assure que jusqu'à maintenant il ne m'avait jamais fait défaut…sauf pour Sai. La seule fois…l'exception à la règle ? Nah ça ne se peut pas. Il doit y avoir une explication mais je n'ai pas le temps d'approfondir ma réflexion qu'une voix beaucoup trop familière me fait relever la tête et chercher mon amant du regard.

'' SAAASK'E-KUUUNN !''

En parlant du loup, ou plutôt, de la louve, Sakura fend la foule à grands coups de coude pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à nous. Sasuke est un peu trop loin de moi pour que je puisse risquer d'être emporté par l'élan de notre amie car tout le monde le sait, quand Sakura fait un câlin, c'est une véritable charge qu'elle sonne !

Elle avance, se précipite je devrais dire, les bras grands ouverts vers Sasuke qui a l'air de bien vouloir coopérer pour une fois. C'est qu'il n'est pas très fan de câlin et encore de bise mais Sakura le salue toujours ainsi depuis qu'elle sait que nous sortons ensembles, peut-être pour faire amande honorable du fait qu'elle ait passé toute son enfance à lui courir après sans jamais avoir de résultats.

Le fait est que lorsque Sakura parvint enfin à la hauteur de mon copain, les lèvres tendues pour sa bise sur la joue, un léger mouvement de la tête de Sasuke se produit et fait se rencontrer leurs deux bouches. La mienne s'ouvre automatiquement sous la surprise et une irrésistible envie de fracasser tout ce qui m'entoure m'envahit soudain. Ça aurait très bien pu être un accident mais la perfection avec laquelle le contact s'est fait en témoigne tout autrement. Le geste était prémédité et les joues rouges tomates d'une Sakura bégayante me confirme que cela ne peut pas venir d'elle.

Mon regard noir se pose finalement sur celui qui, n'ayons plus peur de le dire, me dégoûte au plus au point. Pas assez content de me faire sortir de mes gonds en draguant Kankuro sous mes yeux, il doit aussi s'en prendre à Sai en jouant la carte de la bonne foie mais là, avec Sakura !, c'est beaucoup plus que je ne peux en supporter. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air et vite avant que mon poing ne termine son chemin sur sa belle petite gueule. Par chance, je ne vois pas le sourire moqueur qu'il adresse à mon dos avant d'aller s'asseoir pour boire un verre en compagnie de notre amie.

Je sors de la grande salle d'un pas raide. Non mais pour qui il se prend lui ? C'est pas parce qu'on a eut certains différents ces derniers temps qu'il a le droit de me tourner en bourrique sans raison. Je ravale tant bien que mal ma colère, passant par l'unes des nombreuses salle de bain du premier étage pour me rafraîchir un peu. Je grimace à mon reflet, faut dire, après un long trajet d'avion, quelques verres dans le corps et un petit ami aussi exécrable que Sasuke Uchiwa, j'ai pas vraiment bonne mine. Faut croire que j'aime ça quand même puisque je m'entête à rester avec lui.

Je longe un couloir, remerciant que les murs soit assez épais pour étouffer le bruit de la musique qui commençait sérieusement à me taper sur le système. De longues minutes semblent s'écouler avant que je ne me sente calmé par la vue du jardin éclairé ça et là par des lanternes traditionnelles en provenance directe de Suna.

Sur les bancs de pierre disposés en cercle, un petit groupe festoie gaiement. Les bruits me parviennent au travers de la baie vitrée dont toutes les fenêtres sont ouvertes pour la circulation d'air. Tenten et Ino, qui me salue de loin, luttent gentiment pour ce qui me semble être une olive au fond d'un verre à Martini alors que Neji couve d'un regard menaçant, les embrassades de Shino et sa cousine.

Un léger pincement me revient au cœur lorsque Hinata semble complètement s'abandonner aux lèvres de son compagnon. Pas que j'aurais aimé être à sa place non, j'accepte très bien mon homosexualité et Shino n'est pas du tout mon type. C'est plutôt un souvenir vague du visage souriant d'Hinata vite remplacé par celui, triste et désolé, auquel j'ai été confronté un peu plus tôt en soirée. Je ne pensais pas cela possible de pouvoir vouloir le bonheur de quelqu'un à ce point mais je réalise soudain que cette personne m'est très chère. J'espère bien qu'elle finira par me pardonner un jour.

Mes pas me ramènent dans la salle de bal et je me dirige vers le banc ou nous étions assis depuis le début de la soirée mais la place est prise, Gaara est au bar avec Kiba. J'allais les rejoindre quand je voir Sasuke qui s'immobilise brusquement au centre de la pièce et j'ai soudain peur qu'il ne fasse un malaise tellement il me semble pâle et tremblant. Je me précipite à ses côtés, inquiet, et suit son regard qui s'est figé dans un coin sombre de la grande pièce. Là, c'est bien moi qui frôle la crise cardiaque lorsque je distingue enfin ce qui l'a mit dans un tel état.

'' Sasuke…c'est bien ton frère qui se fait bécoter par…un mec ?, je lui demande après un long moment d'hésitation je suis pas vraiment suicidaire mais là j'avoue que j'ai une de ses frousses et je sais pas si je dois m'en faire plus pour Itachi de faire ce qu'il fait ou pour moi d'avoir osé en parler.

-Ça peut pas être un mec, murmure-t-il. Regarde ces cheveux. Qui porterait les cheveux aussi longs ?

Neji, entre autre, et justement, son frère aussi mais bon, là je me retiens de répondre il a l'air assez troublé comme ça. Je me sens un peu voyeur de les observer comme ça alors qu'Itachi ne doit même pas savoir que nous sommes de retour à Konoha. Mais la scène est beaucoup trop choquante pour que je puisse m'avancer et l'en informer. Itachi Uchiwa est gay ! Ou du moins, il se laisse gentiment dévorer par la bouche gourmande de celui qui est assis à califourchon sur lui en roulant outrageusement du bassin.

- C'est de famille faut croire d'en pincer pour les blonds, lâchais-je avec un sourire avant de m'approcher du couple à pas lent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, me demande alors Sasuke, inquiet.

- Leur demander si on peut se joindre à eux voyons !, dis-je en me retenant de pouffer devant son air outré. Mais non imbécile. On va leur dire bonjour quand même, que ton frère sache que tu es revenu et éviter que tu ne les surprennent à moitié nu quand ils arriveront.

- Arrête ! Mon frère est pas un obsédé, me crie-t-il par la tête alors que le dit frère, qui avait sans doute reconnu la voix menaçante de son cadet, lève les yeux vers nous.

D'ailleurs, je ne crois pas me souvenir d'avoir un jour vu le grand Itachi Uchiwa dans un état de mal aise pareil. Ces longs cheveux noirs étaient tout emmêlés, ces joues rougies par l'excitation et sans doute aussi la gêne de se retrouver ainsi devant son petit frère. Il nous dévisagea un long moment avant de doucement repousser le blond qui n'avait pas pour autant cessé de l'embrasser dans le cou et le torse puisque sa chemise, d'ordinaire si impeccable, avait été déboutonnée et écartée en grand, laissant une large surface de peau à la vue de tous.

Il se lève lentement de son siège et reboutonne calmement sa chemise, son regard noir ne quittant pas une seconde celui ahurit de son frère qui lui fait face. Sasuke trépigne sur place mais je doute bien que ce ne soit pas à l'idée que son frère chéri ne vienne le prendre dans ces bras, il est en colère et il ne tarde pas à exploser.

'' Comment as-tu pu me cacher ça ?, hurle presque Sasuke alors que des regards curieux se tournent vers nous.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Sasuke.

-Qui c'est, demande alors le blond aux côtés de l'Uchiwa, son amant je présume.

-C'est mon…

-Sa baise du mois, le coupe soudainement Sasuke avec rage alors que le visage jusque là paisible du blond ne se tord en une étrange grimace à l'intention d'Itachi. Triple imbécile je suis son petit frère ça se voit pas ?

-Au moins lui a meilleur caractère, marmonne-t-il alors que je sens une colère froide monter en Sasuke.

- Répète un peu…

-Ça suffit vous deux, intervint Itachi. Dei tu veux bien aller nous chercher quelque chose à boire, j'ai quelques mots à dire à mon frère.''

Le blond s'éloigne lentement, non sans avoir lancé un regard mauvais à Sasuke qui s'approche de son frère. Je retiens mon souffle alors que je sens Gaara dans mon dos qui observe la scène avec inquiétude.

-Sasuke, commence Itachi visiblement mal à l'aise. S'il te plaît laisse moi t'expliquer.

-Depuis quand tu es gay ?, lui lance-t-il froidement.

-Je ne suis pas gay, je suis bi, déclare-t-il calmement. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance depuis quand es-tu…

-Si ça en a, le coupe à nouveau le plus jeune. Ça en a pour moi parce que depuis un an tu me dis que tu es en couple et tu n'as pas, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, jugé bon de me faire savoir que c'était avec un mec !

-Sasuke arrête de crier s'il te plait. Vient par là, dit-il en tapotant la place vide du fauteuil à côté de lui.

Il s'exécute, à mon grand soulagement, ne manquait plus qu'une scène en publique pour souligner notre retour. Je m'assois près d'eux, répondant discrètement au sourire de bienvenue que me lance le plus vieux et accepte avec joie le verre que me tend Gaara. Lui semble calme, c'est vrai que depuis le temps, il doit être au courant de tout ça car…

-Tu ne sortais pas avec Temari ?, je lui demande.

Il échange un bref regard avec mon ami de Suna qui hoche doucement la tête. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire encore ?

-Je suis sorti avec Temari un peu avant que vous partiez et…

-Mais elle était avec Shika non ?

-Naruto ferme-la un peu et laisse le parler, me coupe Sasuke je me tais donc, laissant à Itachi le soin de nous informer de ce qui s'est passé.

-Oui, répond-il simplement. Elle était encore avec Shikamaru quand on a commencé à se fréquenter. On est resté ensemble à peu près deux mois jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'elle aimait encore ce gamin.

-Il a le même âge que nous, grognais-je avant de littéralement me faire bâillonner par la main de mon brun.

-Je suis désolé Naruto si tu le prends personnel mais…Sasuke et moi avons un certain âge de différence et Temari a le même que moi alors tu imagines, c'est comme si elle était sortie avec mon frère.

-T'es fou !, s'exclame-t-il. Je sortirai jamais avec une folle pareille.

-C'est de ma sœur que tu parles Uchiwa, gronde Gaara la voix pleine de menaces.

-Et même si je suis un peu d'accord, elle reste mon ex. Après qu'elle soir retourné vers ce…Shikamaru, se reprend-il de justesse, j'ai rencontré Deidara. Tu sais…quand on aime quelqu'un on ne se pose pas de question sur son sexe.

-Parce qu'en plus de le baiser tu l'aimes ?, s'horrifie Sasuke et là encore je dois bien me retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire devant son air terrorisé. Ita ! Ça va pas là, reprend-toi tu peux pas l'aimer. Ou est passé le grand tombeur de ces dames, ou de ces hommes je devrais dire, ou les deux m'enfin tu peux pas.

-Et si tu te taisais un peu au lieu de jouer les gamins Sasuke !

La voix a claquée comme un fouet et Sasuke se recule brusquement comme si il venait de recevoir une gifle invisible. Je le vois baiser le regard et s'excuser à voix basse d'avoir été si indiscret et d'avoir manqué de maturité. Je reste bouche bée, en un an et demi de vie commune avec lui, je n'avais jamais vu mon petit ami aussi soumis (pas de mauvaises pensées là hein) Je veux dire…lui qui normalement aurait tenu tête à son frère jusqu'à ce qu'il craque, le voilà qui acceptait sans rechigner les reproches de son aîné. Je m'en étonne mais en suis fier à la fois. C'est qu'il a vraiment grandit le Sasuke. C'est maintenant un homme.

'' Vous devez être bien fatigués, reprend Itachi après un moment. Que diriez-vous de terminer la soirée à la maison ? Je vous ramène, venez !

-Non, dit Sasuke ce qui fait retourner son frère et moi aussi par la même occasion. Naruto…peut aller dormir chez lui non ?, demande-t-il d'un air faussement innocent que je suis le seul à percevoir.

Un malaise semble s'installer entre Itachi et quelques amis qui se sont rassemblés à nos côtés. Il évite un moment mon regard avant de se lever de son siège pour se mettre à ma hauteur. Du coup, mon cœur rate un battement tellement son air sérieux m'inquiète. Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

- En fait…le père de Naruto est en voyage d'affaires et…il ne reviendra que dans plusieurs jours donc…

- Itachi c'est très gentil de ta part mais j'ai dormis plus d'une fois seul à la maison, dis-je un peu hésitant, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il ne me dit pas tout.

- Écoute Naruto. Je sais que ça ne te paraîtra pas très convainquant si je ne te donne pas d'explications tout de suite mais fais-moi confiance quand je te dis qu'il vaut mieux pour toi que tu dormes à la maison ce soir.

Là je panique. On ne m'a jamais rien caché et cette histoire n'est pas nette du tout d'autant plus qu'elle implique, directement ou non, mon père mais Itachi ne semble pas disposé à me fournir quelconques explications donc…est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ? Je lui fais promettre de tout m'expliquer en temps et lieux et accepte donc de poursuivre la soirée, ou plutôt, la nuit, chez les Uchiwa.

Notre petit groupe quitte la résidence Sabaku et quand je dis petit, c'est relatif. Bien sur, il y à Sasuke et moi, logique puisque c'est nous qui revenons de voyage. Ensuite il y a Itachi, forcément car c'est un Uchiwa et qu'il habite au domaine mais il semble que partout ou va Itachi, Deidara suit du coup, nous nous retrouvons quatre dans la petite voiture sport de l'aîné. Sasuke tempête pour s'assoir à l'avant, déclarant qu'il mérite bien ce privilège puisque son frère refuse de le laisser conduire et Deidara n'a d'autre choix que de lui céder sa place.

Nous sommes donc quatre à la base mais c'est sans compter la participation de Gaara, normal, c'est notre meilleur ami, qui accepte gentiment de prendre dans sa voiture Shikamaru et Kiba qui reviendront chez lui à la fin de la soirée. Au total nous sommes donc sept à prendre la direction du prestigieux domaine Uchiwa. Un étrange mélange d'appréhension et de réconfort s'empare de moi à la vue des grilles forgées qui s'ouvre pour nous laisser passer.

Ce n'est pas bien long avant que nous nous retrouvions tous au salon, quelques amuses-gueules mis à notre disposition par les domestiques en plus des différents cocktails préparés par les soins de Deidara. Je sais même, sans qu'il n'ait à le dire à voix haute, que Sasuke lui en est particulièrement reconnaissant au vue de soupir de satisfaction qui étire le coin de sa bouche. Je reconnais moi-même volontiers les talents de barman du blond lorsque la première gorgée de mon LongIsland réchauffe lentement ma poitrine.

'' Alors, comment était ce voyage, demande Itachi soucieux de briser le silence gênant qui semble vouloir persister.

-C'était bien, je réponds.

Nouveau silence qui me met mal à l'aise. Que pourrais-je bien raconter ? Que nous avons avancé notre retour car la situation devenait de plus en plus difficile à gérer entre nous ? Ou peut-être avec quelle facilité j'ai foutu en l'air un an et demi de relation ? Non, je ne peux décidément pas dire ça. Le jeu doit continuer. Pour eux, pour nous. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous juge approprié le moment de tout révéler.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette, insiste Kiba.

-Je suis un peu fatigué c'est tout, je réponds puisque Sasuke, lui, semble vouloir respecter un silence de mort.

-C'est vrai que ça cloche. Vous vous êtes même pas embrassés de toute la soirée, appuie Gaara depuis son fauteuil en velours.

Je m'affole un peu. Ils ont remarqués ? Non je ne crois pas mais je dois faire quelque chose et vite avant qu'ils ne reprennent leurs questions et découvrent le pot-aux-roses. Sasuke est sagement assis à mes côtés…peut-être que si…on s'embrassait comme ils le souhaitent, ils nous laisseraient un peu tranquille. Je ne réfléchis pas plus longtemps et attrape mon brun par la nuque, l'attira violemment à moi avant de plaquer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je force un peu pour approfondir mais n'obtient jamais l'accès, ces lèvres restent hermétiques. Tant pis, tant qu'eux y croit c'est ce qui importe.

Quand je m'écarte enfin, je me sens mal. Était le regard noir qui semble me transpercer comme un poignard ou sa totale absence de réaction ? Je détourne les yeux et observent à la dérobé nos amis, eux n'y ont vu que du feu mais je sais bien que Sasuke, lui, n'a pas du tout apprécié et il ne tarde pas à me le faire savoir, ou plutôt, à tous ceux qui se trouvent assez près pour l'entendre dire d'une voix froide et cassante.

'' On est plus ensemble.''

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitre :<strong>

[…] …ton père est devenu Président.''

Là, j'aurais presque préféré qu'il me dise qu'il avait changé de bord. […]


	3. Chapitre 3

**Tous gay…ou presque !**

_Voilà le troisième d'une longue série de chapitre que je mets toujours autant de passion (et de temps je vous l'accorde XD) à écrire. À la demande générale (le général incluant principalement Lady Dhall XD) des explications sur la relation, ou la non-relation, impliquant Naruto et Sasuke vous seront fournies dans le prochain chapitre. D'ici là, Bonne Lecture ! _

Chapitre 3

'' On est plus ensemble.''

Un lourd silence s'abat soudain sur le petit salon et tous nous dévisage d'un drôle d'air. Y'a pas à dire, Sasuke y est allé un peu fort et à voir son air de je-m'en-foutisme il n'en a rien à faire que j'aurais peut-être préféré annoncer la chose autrement. Je reprends mon verre sur la table basse et le termine en quelques gorgées. Toutes sortes d'émotions semblent me traverser du même coup gêne, honte, colère… Je ne tiens plus et me lève.

'' Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ça, je murmure à l'intention de tous avant de sortir du salon sans un regard à quiconque.''

J'entends Shikamaru déclarer qu'il est temps d'y aller pour lui et Kiba le rejoint quelques instants plus tard. Gaara va surement rester encore un peu mais je m'en fous, je ne suis plus du tout d'humeur à socialiser et pense avec ironie que ce n'est normalement pas le genre de Sasuke non plus. Je monte les escaliers et remercie le ciel qu'on ait pensé à monter nos valises dès notre arrivée, je n'aurais pour rien au monde voulu redescendre au salon. Impossible de croiser le regard de Sasuke en conservant mon sang-froid il m'a mis à rude épreuve ce soir et je ne suis pas prêt à lui adresser la parole avant demain matin.

Une vingtaine de minutes passe avant que je n'entende à nouveau la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer sur le dernier invité. Sasuke gagne sa chambre assez rapidement et je me trouve bien stupide de m'immobiliser au milieu de la mienne, comme si le fait qu'il n'entende aucun bruit parviendrait peut-être à lui faire oublier ma présence. Je ne suis pas si idiot, quoi que puisse en dire les autres, le simple fait que ce soit lui qui ait insisté auprès d'Itachi pour que je dorme dans la chambre d'ami veut tout dire.

J'ouvre doucement la porte de la chambre dans l'espoir que la voie soit libre pour me diriger vers la salle de bain mais des pas dans l'escalier me font m'arrêter. Ouf, ce n'est qu'Itachi. Il me salue d'un signe de tête et j'en fais de même avant qu'un éclair ne me traverse.

'' Attend Itachi, je commence d'une voix éraillée la fatigue et l'alcool n'aidant pas du tout. Je sais que tu ne veux pas m'en parler tout de suite, même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais je suis quand même en droit de savoir ce qui arrive avec la maison de mon père.

Il hésite, jugeant certainement que le moment n'est pas du tout approprié pour ce genre de discussion, mais semble prendre en considération le mal aise constant qui flotte entre Sasuke et moi depuis le début de la soirée lorsqu'il baisse la tête en signe d'abandon.

- Ton père, commence-t-il alors, n'est plus du tout le même homme que quand tu l'a vu pour la dernière fois. D'importants changements se sont produits et l'endroit ou vous demeuriez avant a changé de…fonction, termine-t-il avant de se diriger vers sa chambre sans me donner d'autres explications.''

Je tique. Forcément, en un an mon père a du changer mais Itachi semble en parler comme s'il ce changement était majeur. La première chose qui me vient à l'esprit me fait soudain éclater de rire, j'ouvre rapidement la porte de la chambre d'ami pour ne pas indisposer les habitants de la maison avec mon hilarité et poursuit ma pensée. Dans cette ville ou tous se dévoilent gay ou à peu près, si Itachi pense me surprendre avec l'orientation de mon père c'est raté.

Minato Nimkaze est gay ou plutôt, homosexuel comme il aime tant à me corriger. C'est un fait que j'ai compris depuis que je suis en âge de constater mes propres préférences ce qui remonte à mes neuf ou dix ans. Oui je vois tout de suite vos question arriver s'il est gay, pourquoi je suis là ? Cette histoire, je la connais par cœur car mon père me la racontait souvent en me répétant que la vie ne nous laisse aucune chance et que c'est à nous d'être prêt à l'affronter tous les jours.

Je retire mes vêtements, ne gardant que mon caleçon avant de me glisser dans les draps fraîchement lavés. Je m'installe confortablement, bourrant gentiment mon oreille de coups pour qu'elle prenne une forme plus agréable et ferme doucement les yeux en rappelant à ma mémoire la triste histoire de mon père.

''_C'était une belle nuit d'Octobre, il y a de cela plusieurs années, quand ta mère et moi __**(il ne s'était jamais décidé à l'appeler par son prénom) **__sommes enfin sortit de l'hôpital. La nuit était fraîche, la voiture à l'autre bout du stationnement mais rien n'aurait pu nous enlever notre sourire et la joie qui réchauffait nos cœurs. Après plus de vingt-quatre heures de travail, tu étais né. Un magnifique bébé, déjà les yeux pétillants de vie mais… Les temps n'étaient pas clément à l'époque, la guerre était terminée depuis peu et bons nombres de voyous continuaient à arpenter les rues en jouant aux durs. __**(À chaque fois, sa voix avait comme un tiraillement à cet étape du récit.)**__ Une querelle a éclatée un peu plus loin sur le stationnement. Ta mère fatiguait de marcher si longtemps alors je lui ai dit de m'attendre là pendant que j'allais chercher la voiture et… __**(Silence avant qu'il ne reprenne d'une vois infiniment triste.) **_

_Un coup de feu est alors retentit, la bagarre avait éclaté avant qu'un silence pesant ne tombe d'un coup. Ce n'est que lorsque je me suis retourné pour voir si ta mère allait bien que j'ai compris que non. Elle…elle avait été touché. La…balle qui aurait du se trouver bien loin de là, l'avait atteinte derrière la tête. Les secours ont été appelés mais quand ils sont enfin arrivés, il était trop tard. Ta mère est morte d'une balle perdue. __**(Un autre silence, toujours plus long que le premier comme s'il revivait à chaque fois la scène de cette nuit-là. Puis son regard se posait sur moi, triste et coupable.)**__ Je ne savais pas quoi, j'étais complètement perdu sans elle. Quand je suis venu te chercher à l'hôpital, j'ai tout de suite su que je ne pourrais pas t'élever. Du moins, pas à ce moment. Je passais mes journée à pleurer et à maudire cette balle qui m'avait enlevé ma femme. Je devais partir, faire le point sur ma vie et sur ce qu'elle deviendrait. Je t'ai laissé à une tante éloignée, lui faisant promettre de prendre soin de toi alors que j'en faisais de même avec moi._

_J'ai quitté le pays, gravissant une montagne au Nord jusqu'à atteindre son sommet. Je savais qu'un ancien ordre de moins s'y trouvait et qu'ils pourraient m'aider à retrouver la paix en moi. Maître Sarutobi m'a aussitôt pris sous son aile, m'expliquant qu'il avait aussi une classe de jeunes élèves à qui il devait beaucoup de son temps. Il a quand même accepté de m'aider et m'a d'abord enseigné plusieurs méthodes de méditation. Il voyait toujours blanc là ou je voyais noir et m'a bien vite remis sur le droit chemin mais voilà…mon cœur semblait être le seul à ne pas vouloir guérir. __**(Il devenait encore plus sombre lorsque ce passage venait et j'ai vite compris pourquoi il était devenu ainsi par la suite.)**_

_Puisque je ne participais pas à ses classes, le jour, j'étais libre d'aller ou bon me semblait et je me suis vite lassé de contempler le paysage. Je suis descendu au premier village en moins d'une heure. Une jeune femme a bien voulu me restaurer et ce devint une habitude pour moi de la voir presque tous les jours mais lorsque son père l'apprit, il voulut immédiatement me rencontrer. Je ne savais pas quoi penser, le souvenir de ma femme était encore trop présent dans mon cœur et le soir ou nous devions nous retrouver, j'ai pris Akira à part, l'implorant de me pardonner et m'enfuyant comme un lâche. Je ne suis plus redescendu de tout mon séjour au temple, croyant dur comme faire que l'amour me serait à jamais refusé._

_Maître Sarutobi n'était pas de cet avis et après plusieurs jours de transe prolongée qui m'aidèrent à retrouver la sérénité, il m'amena aux sources chaudes du temple. Je fus d'abord choqué par ce qu'il me dit, comme quoi ce n'était pas parce que les hommes se plaisaient à se battre entre et à faire les fiers, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être tendres. Je crois qu'il avait compris, bien avant moi, que ce n'était pas l'amour qui m'était refusé mais plutôt les relations féminines comme si le souvenir de ta mère revenait sans cesse me hanter, pour me rendre coupable de poser le regard sur une autre alors qu'elle avait été tout ce qu'il y a de plus merveilleux en ce monde._

_**(Ces yeux retrouvaient peu à peu leur étincelle quand il en arrivait à la fin, me prouvant ainsi qu'il s'était vraiment remis de tout ça.) **__Un jeune homme, oui à l'époque on aurait pu me qualifier ainsi aussi, __**(Il blaguait souvent avec son âge)**__a tout de suite retenu mon attention. Il semblait…ailleurs, comme retiré des autres, et maître Sarutobi m'apprit que c'était son élève le plus prometteur. Il me présenta à Jiraya et ma vie tourna._

_À lui seul, Jiraya parvint à me redonner goût à la vie, m'expliquant que les choses n'arrivaient pas sans raison et que bien que la tragédie en marque plus d'une, il fallait toujours être prêt à se relever. Plus que de l'affection, je me mis à aimer cet homme, profondément, sincèrement mais mon apprentissage arrivait à termes et je dus repartir pour prendre soin de toi. Je le fis, sans aucun regret car tu étais devenu la personne la plus importante qui soit à mes yeux. Pendant de longues années je t'ai élevé du mieux que j'ai pu. La vie me souriait à nouveau et j'étais fier de toi, de tes progrès et du lien qui nous unifiait._

_C'est un pur hasard si, un jour en allant faire les courses, je suis tombé sur un beau jeune homme. Jiraya avait suivit sa formation de moins jusqu'au bout, demeurant quelques années de plus au temple jusqu'à la mort de maître Sarutobi. Le vieil homme avait largement dépassé son temps et sa mort lui avait fait comprendre qu'il avait aussi un vie à vivre. Ce ne fut pas bien long avant que nous nous fréquentions régulièrement, préférant quand même attendre que tu atteigne un âge plus avancé avant de te le présenter comme celui qui partagerait désormais ma vie. __**(Il terminait son récit en me disant à quel point il était heureux d'avoir à ses côtés les deux hommes de sa vie et je m'endormais tout de suite après qu'il est refermé la porte de ma chambre.)**_

J'ouvre les yeux, grimace un peu de réaliser qu'il fait encore nuit et tente de me rendormir…sans succès. Trop d'images flottent dans ma tête sans vouloir en sortir. D'abord le retour, le sourire de Gaara, la fête, le visage triste d'Hinata, la drague de Sasuke, Itachi, le retour au domaine et les dernières paroles de Sasuke. _On est plus ensemble._ Malgré le mal qui me brûle la poitrine, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander s'il a encore ce petit air crispé quand il dort, je pense encore à lui avant de m'endormir...

Je me lève, je dois le voir, quitte à me faire surprendre à l'espionner. Je ne peux pas concevoir qu'il reste impassible devant tout ça. Merde c'est presque deux ans qu'on a passé ensemble quand même ! Je me glisse hors de la chambre, emprunte le couloir et m'arrête un instant devant sa porte. Je tend une main tremblante vers la poignée, j'hésite et d'un coup, je me retourne poursuivant ma route jusqu'aux escaliers.

Je descend silencieusement les marches en me traitant de tous les noms. Je dois me faire une raison, Sasuke et moi ne sommes plus ensembles. Un bruit à la cuisine attire mon attention la porte du réfrigérateur est ouverte sur un grand blond en boxer, le carton de lait à la main. Je prend un siège au comptoir lunch et sourit lorsque Deidara se fige en m'apercevant.

'' Oh, salut Naruto, dit-il visiblement gêné de s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit. Tu ne dors pas ?, me demande-t-il en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

- Décalage horaire peut-être…

- …ou sentimental, me suggère-t-il judicieusement.

- Écoute, Deidara…

- Je sais, me coupe-t-il, tu n'as sûrement pas envie d'en parler et je comprends, je ne veux pas savoir ce qui s'est passé entre vous mais si tu dois rester ici jusqu'au retour de ton père, vous feriez peut-être mieux de vous expliquer.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire c'est que…Sasuke a un sacré caractère, dis-je avant de retenir un gloussement.

- Je te signale que je sors avec la version grand frère alors ne t'en fais pas, je sais de quoi tu parles, réplique-t-il avant d'éclater de rire. Tu devrais essayer de te rendormir, me dit-il en emportant avec lui son verre de lait et une boite complète de biscuits double chocolat.

- Et toi, je le retiens un peu, qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de dormir ?

Il rougit violemment et je souris de constater que j'ai tapé dans le mile.

- Juste un petit creux, répond-il innocemment. Après une longue séance de sport, ajoute-t-il plus bas mais je n'ai aucun mal à l'entendre et le laisse repartir avec son précieux butin.''

Il doit être près de six heure du matin lorsque je me décide à prendre mon petit déjeuner. Je n'attendrai pas éternellement que quelqu'un veuille bien se lever et me sert dans les armoires. Un bol de céréales et une pomme, ça aurait du faire l'affaire mais c'est sans compter l'intervention nocturne de Deidara qui n'a laissé qu'un minime fond de lait dans le carton. Je prends donc un pot de yaourt et en verse une bonne quantité sur mes céréales. Rien de mieux qu'un bon déjeuner équilibré pour commencer la journée. Je me presse un peu, je n'ai pas envie de croiser Sasuke ce matin et j'ai quelque chose de beaucoup plus important à faire ce matin je vais aller voir ce qu'est devenu ma maison.

Le trajet d'autobus est beaucoup plus long que prévu, je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir habité si loin de la maison de Sasuke dans le temps ou je pouvait faire le chemin deux fois par jour juste pour le voir. C'est que, Konoha n'a pas encore son système de métro, vraiment, il serait plus que temps que le gouvernement prenne les choses en main. Je descend au terminus, rien ne mieux pour aiguiser sa patience que de faire le plus long trajet d'autobus de la ville. J'ai encore dix bonnes minutes de marches pour ruminer toute cette rancœur contre le réseau de transport lorsque j'arrive enfin devant…

'' Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?''

Là, je reste immobile, pétrifié serait le mot plus juste si vous aviez pu voir et ressentir les mêmes choses que moi. À une centaine de mètre devant moi s'étendait…un immeuble…à bureau…plutôt, une enceinte en pleine construction. Jusque là, rien d'anormal à signaler **sauf que le chantier est situé pile sur ce qui aurait du être ma maison !** Je n'en revient pas c'est juste impossible. Comment ils ont pu faire ça, profiter de l'absence de mon père pour démolir la maison et construire…ça ! Mais…minute…

Je m'approche rapidement, des ouvriers s'activent partout ou se pose mon regard mais celui-ci s'arrête soudain sur un panneau publicitaire. Là, j'arrête de respirer et relis les écriteaux. _Nimekaze cies s'engage à financer ce chantier jusqu'au 1__er__ Septembre._ Je titube sur plusieurs mètres derrière moi avant de me prendre les pieds dans un tuyaux de métal laissé à l'abandon et tombe brutalement sur les fesses. Je sens mes yeux se remplir de larme et ma vision se brouille alors qu'un terrible sentiment de trahison envahit tout mon être. Mon père, mon propre père est le seul responsable de cette trahison…

'' Comment est-ce qu'il a pu me faire ça ?

Je fais les cent pas dans le salon. J'ai mis moins de deux heures à revenir au domaine Uchiwa et suis entré dans un colère froide dans le temps de le dire; moi qui croyais avoir eut le temps de me calmer…c'est raté. Itachi doit se douter de quelque chose car il supporte sans broncher mes cris et mes simagrées depuis plus de dix minutes.

- S'il avait voulu déménager j'aurais pas dit, un coup de téléphone pour m'avertir et ça aurait été réglé mais là…ÇA c'est trop pour moi !

Je me campe soudain devant lui, les poings sur les hanches et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ou est mon père ? Pourquoi a-t-il détruit notre maison ?, je m'emporte et perd mon sang froid mais Dieu que ça fait du bien de pouvoir se défouler un peu.

- Naruto, me coupe doucement Itachi, je t'avais prévenu concernant ton père…en un an…

Mes soupçons de la veille me reviennent soudain. Et si c'était vrai ? Si mon père avait vraiment…_changé._ Il aurait très bien pu être hétéro que ça n'aurait même pas fait de doute.

- Au cours de la dernière année, ton père est devenu Président.

Là, j'aurais presque préféré qu'il me dise qu'il avait changé de bord. Mon père ? Président ? Même si ça me paraît drôlement inattendu, je n'ai pas de mal à le croire mon père travail depuis plusieurs années déjà sur la scène politique autant que publique ce qui ne peut que lui être bénéfique étant donné qu'il possède des appuis des deux côtés du système gouvernemental. Un doute traverse soudain mon esprit mais Sasuke, qui a suivit notre échange coloré depuis l'encadrement des portes intérieures du salon, me devance.

- Président de quoi ?, demande-t-il. De la ville ou…

- Du pays, complète Itachi.''

À cet instant, mes jambes ne me soutiennent plus. Bon d'accord, je suis prêt à accepter que mon père soit devenu Président mais malgré mes études en politiques, je n'aurais pas songé un seul instant qu'il devienne Président du pays. Il aurait au moins pu se contenter de la ville de Konoha. En tant que Cité-État, elle reste la capitale du pays tout en possédant ces propres lois qui, elles, sont chapeautées par les lois du pays. C'est en fait un gouvernement à deux paliers (clin d'œil au système politique canadien pour ceux qui sont perdus) à l'exception près que le premier, celui de la Cité-État, ne dépend pas du second, celui du pays.

'' Ton père aurait voulu conserver votre maison mais pour des raisons de sécurité il a choisit de vivre dans un nouveau domaine et de transformer celui que vous aviez en enceinte présidentielle, explique Itachi alors que je m'assoie à ces côtés sur le divan.

- Mais s'il a toujours une maison, pourquoi doit-il rester ici, demande Sasuke avec irritation.

- Pour la bonne raison que puisque Minato est toujours en voyage d'affaire, personne n'a accès au domaine. J'ai beau être son secrétaire, je n'ai pas les clefs.

- Quoi ?, nous exclamons nous à l'unisson.

- Ah oui, soupire l'aîné avec un petit sourire. Moi aussi j'ai changé en un an. Je suis maintenant secrétaire du Président. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devrons attendre le retour de Minato pour avoir accès au domaine, d'ici là..

- On a compris c'est bon, le coupe Sasuke avant de monter en quatrième vitesse l'escalier qui monte aux chambres.''

Pas la peine de dire qu'après près de deux ans de vie commune je sais très bien reconnaître la mauvaise humeur de cet homme et là, Sasuke n'est vraiment pas de bonne humeur. Je n'ajoute rien, remercie Itachi d'un regard avant de m'occuper de mon mieux. Mes bagages ne sont qu'à moitié défaits mais m'installer serait un affront direct à Sasuke et je garde encore espoir que nous arriverons à parler de tout ça.

Je me dirige vers la cuisine il est plus de midi et je n'ai rien mangé depuis ce matin avec mes céréales au yaourt, j'ai grand besoin de d'avaler autre chose et vite. Deidara s'y trouve déjà, armé d'un couteau enduit de moutarde, à badigeonner un pain sous-marin.

'' Tiens Naruto, me dit-il avec un grand sourire. Tu veux un sandwich ?

-Je…en fait…

-Je crois que Naruto préférerait autre chose, intervient une voix derrière moi. Il est plutôt du type…ramen n'est-ce pas, me demande innocemment Itachi à qui je fais subitement les yeux doux.

Je me sens un peu comme la version animée d'un chien a qui on promet un gros nonos et qui se contente d'agiter frénétiquement la queue. Bon d'accord, la queue en moins mais vous voyez l'image.

-À moins que tu n'es changé de goût culinaire durant ton voyage…

-Non, je m'exclame moi qui pensais être obligé d'aller en ville pour manger un bol de ramen, je fais la danse de la joie partout dans la cuisine quand j'aperçois Itachi qui me tend un bol fumant.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ?, demande froidement une voix exaspérée depuis l'entrée de la cuisine.

Là, il faut vous expliquer la scène pour pouvoir mesurer l'ampleur de ce que Sasuke a sous les yeux. Moi, Naruto, le bol fumant de ramen au-dessus de la tête qui danse entre le comptoir lunch et un Deidara tout aussi excité que moi qui balance de droite à gauche sa moitié de sous-marin sous les yeux d'un Itachi au sourire coquin. Y'a pas à dire, c'est la joie…sauf que Sasuke nous dévisage tous d'un air méprisable qui rend mes jambes en coton.

-Désolé Sasuke, je marmonne avant de plonger mes baguettes dans le bol, beaucoup moins enjoué.''

Les heures s'écoulent lentement, je suis assis, seul, dans un canapé du salon tout près de la fenêtre qui donne sur le jardin. Il est plutôt beau même si, à mon avis, il manque d'originalité. Les bassins d'eau et les fontaines ne devaient pas être camouflés parmi les plantes grimpantes si on se fit au livre d'arrangement botanique que je tiens à la main. Ça, c'est une des quelques passions, en dehors de la politique, que je suis parvenu à explorer au cours de notre voyage. Bien sur, le stage a pris plus de la moitié de l'année mais même les étudiants étrangers ne sont pas à l'école tous les jours, j'ai donc passé une partie des vacances à étudier la botanique à temps perdu.

L'heure du souper arrive à grands pas et même si je ressens déjà la faim, j'appréhende un peu ce qui s'y passera. Après l'incident de ce midi, je suppose que Sasuke ne sera pas très enclin à vouloir parler et j'avoue que moi non plus. Depuis le temps, je suis bien habitué à ces sautes d'humeur mais jamais il ne m'avait semblé si froid et distant, à la limite du dégoût. Ça fait quand même mal de le constater malgré le fait que nous ne soyons plus ensembles.

À table, l'ambiance est pire qu'à la morgue Sasuke me lance parfois des regards qui me font littéralement avaler de travers. Deidara reste silencieux mais je vois bien qu'il est plus que mal à l'aise, il aurait sans doute préféré, tout comme moi, pouvoir disparaître sous la table. Itachi mène la discussion, un très long monologue plutôt, en tentant de nous arracher une quelconque information sur le déroulement du stage. Il n'obtient de Sasuke que quelques grognements de mécontentement avant qu'il ne quitte brusquement la table.

Je n'ai plus du tout faim et m'excuse auprès des plus vieux avant de quitter moi aussi la salle à manger. Je rejoints ma chambre, croisant Sasuke dans le couloir qui m'ignore royalement alors qu'un poignard invisible s'enfonce davantage dans mon cœur j'aurais préféré les regards assassins, au moins, je me sentais existant mais là... Je prends mes affaires pour la douche, oui, une bonne douche pour me redonner un peu d'aplomb mais alors que je pénètre dans la grande cabine de verre, les souvenirs m'envahissent.

**FlashBack**

_Sasuke me faisait dos. L'eau cascadait en une multitudes de petites chutes sur ses cheveux encore plus sombre que d'habitude avant de lentement ruisseler le long de son dos, faisant glisser le gel moussant jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Cette unique vision céleste aurait suffit à réchauffer n'importe quel homme digne de ce nom mais pour moi, qui se trouvais juste derrière lui, nu sous la douche, le supplice était insupportable. Inutile de préciser dans quel état d'excitation je me trouvais alors imaginez un peu comment je me suis senti lorsqu'il sait lentement retourner vers moi avec le regard le plus sensuel que j'ai jamais vu._

_Ces mains se sont posées sur mes épaules pour lentement descendre le long de mes bras, me faisant frissonner du contact autant que de désir. Il s'est doucement approché de moi, frôlant de son membre, le mien qui était dressé depuis un moment déjà. J'ai gémis et il m'a embrassé, langoureusement, en accentuant davantage la pression de son bassin contre le mien. Ces lèvres ont lentement glissées de la commissure de ma bouche à mon oreille ou il a doucement soufflé, me tirant un nouveau gémissement mais cette fois, ce fut d'impatience. Tout sourire, il s'est à peine reculé pour plonger un regard embrumé de désir dans le mien._

'' _Naruto…je t'en prie…prends-moi.''_

_Sa voix était tout ce qu'il y a de caressant tout en étant suppliante à souhait rien pour m'aider à garder mon calme et je ne pus qu'accéder à sa demande. Je l'ai fermement retourné, ma poigne trahissant malgré moi mon impatience et mon désir, avant que mes mains ne glissent le long de son dos en y exerçant un peu plus de pression au niveau des reins pour qu'il se penche vers l'avant. Ses fesses ont frôlées mon entrejambe et ce simple contact m'aguicha beaucoup plus que prévu. Je le saisi violemment par les hanches pour le plaquer encore plus contre moi._

'' _P'tain Naru dépêche.''_

_Je ne me suis plus retenu, j'ai guidé ma verge à l'entrée de son intimité et l'ai pénétré d'un coup. Un cri lui a échappé, faisant tomber un voile rouge devant mes yeux alors que je commençais déjà à bouger en lui. Heureusement, nous avions déjà fait l'amour à peine une heure plus tôt et le passage en a grandement été facilité. Me servant de l'eau qui coulait au dessus de nos têtes comme d'un lubrifiant, je fis pencher davantage Sasuke vers l'avant pour que le jet puisse continuellement couler sur son dos. À l'aide d'une main, j'ai baissé la température de l'eau, inutile de nous ébouillanter alors que lui était brûlant de l'intérieur. Je pouvais la sentir, cette douce brûlure émanant de sa chair qui m'entourait et m'électrisait au moindre mouvement.  
><em>

_Je me mouvais en lui comme jamais je ne l'avais fait auparavant, avec langueur mais force, frappant toujours plus ce point si sensible en lui qui le faisait crier d'une si belle façon. Mes mains ont frénétiquement agrippées ces épaules et je les utilisais pour approfondir chacune de mes poussées alors que ma bouche s'était immobilisée à la nuque de ma victime pour y planter férocement mes dents. Sasuke a jouit en peu de temps, il faut dire que je n'y étais pas allé doucement, mais l'orgasme qui nous terrassa simultanément fut magique._

**Fin FlashBack**

Je coupe l'eau. Je suis depuis beaucoup trop longtemps sous cette satanée douche qui empeste ce gel douche au parfum si particulier. La serviette qui m'attend bien sagement sur le support ne m'aide pas non plus et je finis par la jeter rageusement au bout de mes bras. L'image furtive d'un blond en colère contre le vide traverse le miroir de la pièce et je me trouve soudain ridicule de m'emporter pour si peu. Je vais vivre quelques temps dans ce manoir et forcement, des souvenirs me reviendront alors autant mieux s'y habituer tout de suite et éviter que la prochaine fois quelqu'un ne soit à la place de cette pauvre serviette de bain.

Une fois sortis de la salle de bain, je ne me sens vraiment pas mieux. Une étrange chaleur persiste au creux de mon ventre et me donne des vertiges je me sens sale, malgré la douche, j'ai l'impression d'être souillé. Les souvenirs sont douloureux et encore plus lorsqu'il faut les effacer et les oublier mais celui là m'avait semblé si réel comme si je n'avais eut qu'à tendre la main pour pouvoir `nouveau toucher cette peau si délicate. Je me gifle, oui réellement, pour me rappeler que la réalité est brutale et on ne peut plus cruelle. Sasuke et moi sommes séparés et aucun souvenir, aussi agréable soit-il, ne parviendra à me le ramener. Pas en tant que petit ami du moins…

J'ignore l'heure qu'il est mais je ne me sens pas encore prêts à m'enfermer dans ma chambre dans l'espoir que le sommeil saura me trouver plus vite que la déprime. Je sorts dans le jardin, la nuit est fraîche en cette fin du mois d'Août et je ne suis malheureusement pas habillé en conséquence, je m'en fous, un peu de froid n'a jamais tué personne. De nombreux nuages semblent s'amonceler dans le ciel obscur, il y aura peut-être un orage…mais au bout d'une passé au grand air, toujours rien. Je décide de rentrer quand même, je n'ai aucune envie de m'enrhumer à quelques jours du début des cours.

Il n'y a personne lorsque j'entre dans la bibliothèque. La famille Uchiwa a longtemps été considérée comme l'une des plus anciennes familles de la ville et c'est avec générosité qu'elle participe, chaque année, à une vente aux enchères dans le but d'aider les plus démunis. Bons nombres de livres ont ainsi été estimés à plus d'une centaine de dollars simplement en raison de leur âge. Je sais pertinemment que le plus important de la collection se trouve ici, à l'abri des murs du domaine, dans la bibliothèque ou je me trouve installé depuis quelques heures déjà, dévorant un recueil rassemblant les plus grands coups politique de l'Histoire de Konoha.

Il se fait tard, je suis sorti de la pièce de savoir et m'apprête à regagner les escaliers pour accéder à ma chambre quand des éclats de voix me parviennent depuis la cuisine. Je m'approche à pas de loup, priant pour que le parquet ne grince pas sous mon poids, et parvint à capter la conversation.

''…nulle part ou aller.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ? On est plus ensemble je te signale alors je veux qu'il s'en aille.''

Je n'attends pas davantage pour m'effacer du couloir. En bas de l'escalier, mon pied tremble sur la première marche alors que ma main se crispe sur ma chemise juste là ou ça fait mal. Un pincement qui s'étant vite à la grandeur de ma poitrine me faisant retenir de justesse le sanglot qui menaçait de s'échapper de ma gorge. Je gravis les marches, unes à unes aussi silencieusement que je le peux et lorsque je referme enfin la porte de la chambre dans laquelle j'ai dormit la veille je ne me retiens plus. J'ai mal, tellement que j'en pleure et pour une fois, je ne ressens aucune honte à le faire.

Quel idiot je fais à avoir osé penser que l'on aurait pu rester des amis. Mais je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir, on est resté un moment ensemble et puisque ce n'est plus le cas, il tente de m'effacer de sa vie. Oui c'est normal après tout, moi, Naruto Uzumaki j'ai été la grande erreur de sa vie. Car depuis quand le grand Sasuke Uchiwa s'entiche de quelqu'un c'est vrai non ? Comme son frère, un tombeur mais jamais d'histoires sérieuses alors autant enrayé au plus vite le mauvais souvenir que je suis. Plus j'y pense et plus les larmes coulent sur mes joues et plus elles coulent plus j'ai mal comme si elles étaient les gouttes de sang qui ruisselaient de la plaie qui s'est ouverte dans mon cœur.

C'est le regard brumeux que je rassemble mes affaires, mes bagages ne sont qu'à moitié défait alors ce ne sera pas si difficile de tout empaqueter. Je me presse, mes gestes sont un peu désordonnés tout à fait à l'image de mes pensées mais je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir, je ne dois pas le faire. Je referme silencieusement la porte derrière moi, jetant un coup d'œil au couloir afin de m'assurer que je suis seul et descend lentement les marches mais autant dire qu'avec deux valises aussi remplies que les miennes, je ne tarde pas à me faire repérer.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu fais, me demande Sasuke alors que je dépose le tout à côté de la porte.

-Tu ne veux plus me voir ici, commençais-je d'une voix légèrement perchée qui me fait regretter de ne pas avoir pris un moment pour me calmer. Alors je pars.

-Il est plus de minuit, me dit-il d'une voix dure ou je sens tout de même une once d'inquiétude.

-Je sais bien mais c'est chez toi ici non ? Je ne te ferai pas endurer ma présence plus longtemps, je vais dormir ailleurs.

-Ou ça, tente-t-il de me retenir alors que j'ouvre en grand la porte d'entrée.

-Je n'en sais rien…je trouverai bien, dis-je avant de refermer la porte sans même un regard pour lui.''

Il est tard, je le sais bien mais je n'ai pas dit toute la vérité. Malgré le fait que je ne possède aucun moyen de transport autre que mes jambes et que le chemin risque d'être long et éreintant, je sais ou je vais. Ce soir, je vais dormir chez Gaara.

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitre :<strong>

[…] …t'es encore plus bandant que la dernière fois ou je t'ai vu comme ça.''[…]


	4. Chapitre 4

**Tous gay…ou presque !**

_Voici ENFIN le chapitre 4. J'ai mis un temps fou à le peaufiner et voilà le résultat, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Une tentation du passé, un début d'explication de la situation Naru/Sasu et une fin fracassante. Bonne Lecture =D_

Chapitre 4

Le trajet se déroule plutôt…bien. À peine franchit le portail du manoir que l'orage éclate, bon c'était à prévoir vu les nuages qui s'accumulaient depuis un moment déjà dans le ciel, mais ce qui n'était pas prévu c'est d'avoir oublié mon parapluie dans le hall et que ma fierté déjà blessée m'empêche catégoriquement d'aller le chercher. Jusque là, c'est pas si mal sauf que l'eau de vient pas juste du ciel, elle s'accumule dans les nids-de-poule ou vous trébuché et vous éclabousse par grandes vagues lorsque les automobilistes trop pressés passent dedans. Au final, c'est la cata !

Oui, il est plus de minuit et oui il est près d'une heure du matin lorsque j'atteins enfin le domaine Sabaku. Heureusement, il n'y a pas de grille comme chez Sasuke, seul un petit chemin mène à la porte principale ou je me rend en utilisant le lourd heurtoir pour signaler ma présence et attend un moment. La porte finit par s'ouvrir sur une femme dont les cheveux blonds sont légèrement humides et qui porte à merveille sa sortie de bain de couleur sable.

'' Bonsoir Temari, je commence d'une voix un peu tremblante. Je suis désolé d'arriver à l'improviste mais je me demandais si…

-Tu peux dormir ici ce soir, me coupe-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Mais bien sur. Entre !

-Mais comment…

-Itachi vient d'appeler, dit-elle en refermant derrière nous, et quand il m'a demandé si tu étais ici, j'ai compris que tu ne tarderais pas à arriver.

Ça c'est bien Temari. Toujours prête à tendre les bras quand quelqu'un en a besoin et sans doute en raison du fait que j'ai passé une bonne partie de mon enfance avec son petit frère, elle n'a jamais eut mauvais caractère en ma présence. Je la remercie d'un sourire, lui demandant si je peux monter mes affaires et elle m'informe que la chambre d'ami est présentement occupée.

-Tu n'auras qu'à dormir dans la chambre de Gaara. Il y a assez de place pour un deuxième matelas alors ne t'inquiète pas…

De quoi ? Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et je me sens déjà assez mal comme ça pour lui demander de le faire. Je monte donc, mes valises en main, jusqu'au deuxième étage ou je crois me souvenir que la chambre de mon ami se trouve tout au fond du couloir. Je frape deux petits coups discrets et entend un pas trainant qui se dirige derrière la porte, je prie alors pour ne pas l'avoir réveillé. La porte s'ouvre en grinçant légèrement sur un Gaara qui, vraisemblablement, ne s'attendait à aucune visite.

'' Naruto ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, me demande-t-il en me laissant tout de même passer devant lui.

Ce que je fais sans pour autant répondre tout de suite. Je suis trempé, j'ai froid et mon cœur se serre douloureusement juste au souvenir des paroles prononcées par Sasuke. Il est clair que je ne suis plus le bienvenu chez lui mais je me sens un peu coupable d'être parti de cette façon, comme un gamin qui fuit un problème.

- Naruto…qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, me demande à nouveau Gaara d'une voix qui se veut apaisante.

- Je…Sasuke a…, je bafouille en ne pouvant retenir un frisson. Je suis parti de chez lui, dis-je très rapidement avant de demander. Je peux prendre une douche ?''

Je le vois acquiescer et me dirige sans plus attendre vers la salle de bain. Je fuis…encore…mais je ne suis pas prêts à affronter la vérité et encore moins les questions dont risque de m'assaillir mon ami.

L'eau coule depuis un moment déjà mais je ne parviens pas à me décider dois-je me déshabiller ? Dois-je vraiment prendre une douche ? Ici, chez Gaara alors que j'aurais très bien pu rester chez Sasuke et tenter de lui faire entendre raison. Mais sur quoi ? Notre dispute ? Notre séparation ? Décidément, il ne doit pas avoir tord de me traiter d'imbécile, je ne parviens même pas à suivre mon propre raisonnement…

J'entre finalement sous le jet d'eau chaude qui, me semble-t-il, me détend d'un seul coup. Je reste immobile durant de longues minutes, savourant la pression de l'eau qui masse mes épaules endolories à force de trimbaler mes bagages. J'ouvre subitement les yeux en me traitant de tous les noms dans mon empressement à échapper à l'interrogatoire de Gaara, j'ai complètement oublié d'apporter le nécessaire à ma toilette et donc, je suis mal. Je retourne dans la chambre au risque de croiser mon ami et de me jeter dans la gueule du loup ou bien je reste là, utilisant la bouteille de gel douche qui lui appartient. Après une longue hésitation, je me saisis de la bouteille et verse une petite quantité du produit au creux de ma main. Tout de suite, je comprends min erreur et jure à voix haute.

'' P'tain mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à se laver avec des parfums si…bandants.''

Le dernier mot résonne à mes oreilles comme un appel à la débauche et je dois me faire violence pour ne pas fermer les yeux et laisser les souvenirs m'envahir de la même façon que la délicieuse odeur qui m'engourdie les sens. L'eau chaude qui coule sur mon corps...cette odeur, si familière et surprenante à la fois…des mains dans mon dos…sur mes hanches…plus bas…

'' Merde''

Je coupe l'eau chaude, m'obligeant à rester un moment sous le faible jet glacé. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Je ne dois plus repenser à cela…c'est du passé et j'ai Sasuke. Non c'est vrai…_j'avais_ Sasuke. Une goutte d'eau s'écoule de mon œil, ou était-ce une larme ? Je me saisis d'une serviette propre, m'éponge sommairement avant de la nouer autour de mes hanches et de sortir de l'habitacle de pierre. Oui, de la pierre, dans un douche, spécialité de Suna qui, je l'avoue, donne un certain cachet à la pièce.

L'endroit a certainement été rénové depuis ma dernière visite, je ne compte pas la journée d'hier, car je ne me souviens pas qu'il y ait eu un bain tourbillon surmonté d'un mur-miroir au fond de la pièce. C'est très beau. Même le comptoir double du meuble de rangement a été changé pour une belle couleur tan. Je me penche au-dessus du lavabo, une débarbouillette en main dans l'intention de me laver le visage, lorsqu'une voix derrière moi me fait sursauter.

'' Wouah! Naru tu l'as vraiment fait.

Là, inutile de vous dire que j'ignore complètement de quoi il parle. D'être partie de chez Sasuke ? D'avoir pris une douche ? Je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner que je sens ces mains se poser sur mes épaules, me faisant légèrement frissonner du contraste de chaleur entre nos deux peaux, en me penchant doucement vers l'avant.

-Ça a du te coûter un max, dit-il quand enfin le déclic se fait dans ma tête.

-Ah…c'était trois fois rien, je répond en haussant les épaules.

Mais la réalité est que ce petit bijou qui me suivra maintenant jusque dans la tombe a prit la moitié des économies que j'avais amenées pour le stage. Et oui, je l'ai vraiment fait. Je me suis enfin fait tatouer. Et pas n'importe quoi hein. Un magnifique renard roux, juste là, dans le creux des reins, une patte sur le haut de chaque fesse comme s'il était le gardien de ma vertu, qui n'en est plus vraiment une mais bon…mais ce n'est pas tout. Moi qui adore la mythologie, ce renard est plutôt le symbole du démon à neuf queues qui, selon la légende, serait le plus redoutable de tous tout à fait à l'image de mon caractère. Ces queues serpentent le long de ma colonne, baignant dans un nid de flammes. avant de s'entremêler et de s'épanouir en un magnifique éventail qui rejoint le haut de mes omoplates.

- Maintenant, tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de t'appeler par ton petit nom n'est-ce pas_, Kyu-chan _!, me dit Gaara d'une voix grave.

- Je t'interdis de le répéter, je gronde en tentant de me redresser mais ces mains se plaquent dans mon dos en me faisant cambrer davantage.

Mes fesses rencontrent alors quelque chose qui n'aurait pas du se trouver là, ou plutôt, pas dans cet état. En fait, malgré la serviette de bain qui enserre toujours mes hanches et la toile du pantalon de nuit de mon ami, je peux aisément sentir une raideur bien caractéristique. Ces mains glissent le long de mon dos, retraçant au passage le déploiement des appendices de la bête qui me suivra toute ma vie et je ne peux que frémir de ce contact qui, je dois bien l'avouer, m'a manqué.

- Tu sais _Kyu_, dit-il en insistant bien sur le nom qui me fait tant d'effet, t'es encore plus bandant que la dernière fois ou je t'ai vu comme ça.''

Là, avec un mouvement de ces pouces que je ne comprends pas, il parvint à détacher la serviette qui glisse le long de mes jambes jusqu'au sol. J'ai chaud, beaucoup trop chaud pour que ce soit supportable et je me fais violence pour ne pas céder à l'envie que je sens monter en moi. Je lève la tête, utilisant la grande glace devant moi pour accrocher le regard de celui qui se trouve dans mon dos. Le sien me brûle tout autant que ces mains sur mes hanches mais je parvins à m'en détacher pour lentement me retourner vers lui. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, mes mains se posent sur son torse, en appréciant au passage la fermeté dont je ne me souvenais plus, et le repousse sèchement. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, ramasser la serviette ou le faire sortir de la salle de bain pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Au lieu de cela, une excuse, par habitude.

- Il ne faut pas.

- Il ne faut pas ?, répète-t-il visiblement irrité. Il ne faut pas ? Et pourquoi ça ? Tu n'es plus avec Sasuke je te rappelle alors quel mal y a-t-il à avoir du bon temps ?

- Avec son meilleur ami, je corrige mais il le sait aussi bien que moi, ce n'est que du vent.

- Ça ne t'a pas empêché de le faire avant, répond-il froidement. Tu dis ça parce qu'au fond de toi tu espère que vous reviendrai ensembles. Et d'ailleurs, si tu tiens tant à mon titre de meilleur ami, tu aurais au moins pu me dire pourquoi vous vous êtes séparés ?

Il n'en dit pas plus et sort de la pièce. Moi je reste là, nu, les bras ballants à me demander ce que j'ai bien pu faire à Dieu pour voir tous ces gens me repousser un à un. Dans le miroir, le renard semble briller de mille feux, oui c'est bien de sa faute si tout ça est arrivé mais je ne suis pas encore prêt à le dire et ça ne risque pas d'être pour demain. Je sors à mon tour de la pièce, maudissant le destin qui a fait que j'ai oublié de prendre avec moi des vêtements propres et m'aventure dans le couloir, ma serviette bien sanglée autour de la taille.

Una faible lueur filtre par le dessous de la porte de la chambre, m'indiquant que Gaara y est, sans doute déjà installé pour la nuit. J'ouvre doucement, me glissant dans la pièce en silence avant de refermer derrière moi. Mes valises sont dans un coin et je m'efforce de faire le moins de bruit possible en y cherchant mon pyjama. Comble de la malchance, mon coude percute la commode de droite alors que je tente de libérer la fermeture éclair d'une de mes valises et un petit miroir posé sur le coin s'écrase au sol avec fracas.

'' Si c'était pour t'assurer que je dormais pas c'est réussit, me lance Gaara que je devienne couché dans son lit.

- Je trouve pas mon pyjama, je lui répond un peu mal à l'aise.

- T'as qu'à dormir nu.

- …

Je me sens soudain pris d'une extrême vague de chaleur qui m'irradie complètement les reins moi, nu, Gaara à mes côtés…non !, m'enfin, oui mais par le passé, maintenant c'est…_complètement pareil puisque je ne suis plus avec Sasuke_, semble me dire ma conscience. Elle n'a pas tord, je le sais, mais je me refuse à l'accepter. Je trouve finalement mes vêtements, les enfile en quatrième vitesse avant de m'allonger sur le matelas gonflable. Si seulement Sasuke et moi… Si seulement tout ceci n'était pas arrivé…

**FlashBack**

_C'était notre troisième rendez-vous. Je suis arrivé un peu en retard à cause du traffic mais il m'avait attendu, tout sourire lorsque j'avais franchis le seuil de la boutique. Il m'avait semblé plus déterminé que jamais à terminer cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute et j'ai cru, l'espace d'un instant, que ce serait moi qui flancherais avant lui._

'' _Prêt pour le remplissage, m'avait-il demandé alors que je m'étais installé, nu, la ou il le fallait.''_

_La séance avait commencée, les premières morsures de l'aiguille m'avaient surprises une fois de plus avant que la chaleur familière n'envahisse une partie de mon corps. Il était doué je dois dire pour faire passer le désagrément autant que pour réaliser vos rêves les plus fous. Quand il eut enfin terminé, je suis resté un moment immobile avant qu'il ne me propose de regarder dans la glace. Naturellement, je n'ai pas pensé une seconde à me couvrir c'est assez difficile quand l'objet de votre attention se trouve à être votre dos et une partie de vos fesses. Le résultat était foudroyant. Un renard à neuf queues vivait désormais en moi, ou du moins…sur mon dos !_

_Dans l'instant, je n'avais pas pris attention au fait que j'étais encore nu et me suis retourné vers lui avec des paroles de remerciements lorsque j'ai surpris son regard qui s'attardait à certains endroits pour le moins…intimes de ma personne. Je crois bien que j'ai rougis à ce moment mais ma tête semblait déjà déconnectée de la réalité et c'est une voix que je ne reconnus pas qui franchit mes lèvres._

'' _Et toi, je lui ai demandé, tu en as d'autres ?_

_Bien sur, comme tout bon artiste, quelques uns de ces chef-d'œuvre avaient une place de choix, visible aux yeux de tous, sur son avant bras droit et son épaule gauche qui était découverte par son débardeur mais ma curiosité avait été piquée. Sans un mot, il avait retiré son chandail, plutôt bien ajusté je dois le signaler, mais rien de ce que j'aurais pu deviner de son corps ne m'avait préparé à voir ça. Une premièrement chose avait frappée mon esprit ce mec n'était pas beau, il n'était pas bien foutu…c'était un véritable canon._

_Cheveux roux mi-longs, traits délicats mais masculin, yeux d'un bleu un peu plus clair que les miens, qui vous charme dès le premier regard et un corps…Kami-sama qu'il était beau ! Musclé, oui, mais pas de ceux qui le sont tellement que ça en fait peur non !, juste…parfait ! Yahiko, c'était son prénom, n'était pas seulement beau naturellement, le véritable tableau vivant qui semblait animer sa peau ne le rendait pas moins exceptionnel. De face, on ne distinguait que peu de chose les traces de griffures, de chaque côté de ses flancs ainsi que les deux têtes de serpent qui descendaient jusqu'à ces pectoraux. C'est seulement quand il s'était retourné, dos à moi, que je pu mesurer toute l'ampleur de la chose._

_Une véritable jungle des lianes, des feuilles et même quelques fleurs faisaient office d'arrière-plan. Sur chaque rein, une panthère noire, la patte levée vers l'extérieur qui venait rejoindre les marques sur le devant. À la base des omoplates, une cascade d'eau se scindait en deux pour couler doucement le long des côtes jusqu'à se rejoindre en un lac, juste au-dessus des reins d'où s'échappait un geyser. Et au centre du dos, magnifique être de feu, trônait un dragon, les ailes déployées et la gueule ouverte en un cri silencieux. _

_Inutile de vous dire que je suis resté bouche bée durant de longues minutes, c'était tout à fait magique ! Yahiko s'était alors lentement approché, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, les yeux pétillants et à en juger par la façon dont il me regardait, je n'avais pas douté un seul instant de son orientation. De nombreux frissons me parcouraient depuis le moment ou il s'était approché et c'est avec soulagement que je me suis réinstallé sur la table de travail à sa demande._

'' _Tu devras éviter de dormir sur le dos pendant quelques jours et de trop bouger les bras. La cicatrisation devrait se faire naturellement mais je vais t'appliquer une crème hydratante pour éviter une trop grande douleur, m'avait-il dit en plongeant deux de ces doigts dans un petit pot.''_

_C'était frais mais tellement bon, j'avais le dos en feu et là, rien à voir avec l'excitation de tout à l'heure non, j'avais mal, logique tout de même après deux heures passée à se faire transpercer la peau par une aiguille. Mais cette crème, ou plutôt, ces doigts sur ma peau, la façon dont l'effleurement devint caresse en se transformant en véritable massage…ça, c'était quelque chose de très bon. Trop peut-être bien si on se rappelait que cet homme penché sur moi était à moitié nu et ne se gênait pas pour me tripoter plus que nécessaire._

_Ces mains avaient tout naturellement trouvé le chemin de mes fesses et en avait épousé le galbe à la perfection, chose qui aurait du m'étonner puisque la seule portion de cette partie de mon corps à avoir été touché par le tatouage si situait beaucoup plus haut, à la base du dos. Mais mes sens, à l'exception de celui du toucher, me semblaient complètement déconnectés de mon cerveau, seul comptait ces grandes mains qui me pétrissaient les fesses avec de plus en plus de poigne. Je me souviens même avoir étouffé un gémissement lorsque ces pouces avaient lentement glissés à la jonction de mon postérieur pour l'y masser disons…en profondeur._

_Pas la peine de préciser dans quel état d'excitation je me trouvais, quand quelqu'un comme Yahiko vous masse de cette façon, c'est tout simplement impossible de ne pas réagir. Je ne faisais pas partie des exceptions et la dernière pensée que j'eus à ce moment fut que j'aimais Sasuke. Je sais, c'est plutôt ridicule et désespéré de penser ainsi alors que vous vous faites volontairement tripoter par un autre mais j'avais fait la distinction entre désir et amour depuis longtemps. J'aimais Sasuke mais je désirais Yahiko. C'était clair…du moins, dans mon esprit et ce fut trop tard que je réalisai que j'étais peut-être bien le seul à penser ainsi._

'' _Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?''_

_Oups. Ça c'était la voix de Sasuke quand il vaut mieux pour votre vie que vous évitiez de croiser son chemin. Le problème, j'étais en plein dans sa mire ! Bon d'accord, la situation délicate dans laquelle je me trouvais ne me donnait aucune crédibilité à ses yeux quoi que je puisse dire. J'étais à-demi redressé, couché sur le flanc alors que Yahiko avait une main bien en évidence…entre mes fesses ! Il avait finit par la retirer, pas le moins du monde gêné de s'être fait surprendre et avait pris le chemin de l'arrière boutique. _

_Sasuke, qui avait du s'inquiéter que je ne sois pas revenu de mon rendez-vous alors que cela faisait presque trois heures, avait décidé de venir me chercher mais vous vous doutez bien que cette fois là, je suis reparti seul. C'est à partir de ce moment que tout a commencé à dérailler entre nous._

**Fin FlashBack **

De la lumière…pourquoi y'en a-t-il autant…J'étouffe un bâillement, ouvre un œil, pas de doute, c'est le jour, et m'étire de tout mon long en me rappelant soudain que je ne suis pas chez moi, ni même chez Sasuke. Un bref éclair de conscience me traverse et je me souviens j'ai dormi chez Gaara après m'être lâchement enfuit de chez mon ex petit ami et je souhaite de tout cœur que la journée à venir sera meilleur que celle de la veille car franchement…c'était pas terrible.

Il est beaucoup plus tard que je ne le pensais, onze heure pour être précis, et même si je connais ma nature plutôt paresseuse, je n'aurais jamais cru dormir autant en étant chez un ami. Un gargouillis sonore me rappel que, chez un ami ou pas, j'ai toujours aussi faim en me levant. Je prends tout de même la peine de m'habiller convenablement, pas question que Temari me surprenne à déjeuner en pyjama, vous imaginez un peu la honte !

Après une bref toilette, je dévale l'escalier et m'engouffre dans une cuisine…complètement déserte. Bon, je me doute que Gaara est levé depuis quelques heures déjà mais je m'attendais au moins à pouvoir saluer quelqu'un. Au lieu de quoi, je fais la conversation à mon verre de lait dans lequel je plonge pas une, ni deux mais bien trois galettes au sarrasin qui me fondent littéralement dans la bouche. Je reconnais sans mal la cuisine de Temari et me surprend à espérer pouvoir goûter de telles merveilles tous les matins.

Une pomme à la main, je quitte la cuisine, repus, et m'apprête à sortir à l'extérieur quand la voix de Gaara me retient un instant.

'' Naruto attend !

Je pivote légèrement vers lui, remarquant au passage son air contrarié quand Kankuro le retient à son tour pour s'entretenir brièvement avec lui. Quand il s'approche enfin de moi, il n'a vraiment pas l'air bien.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, je demande un peu inquiet.

- Eh bien…tu sais…je ne suis pas le seul à vivre ici et…

Il s'enfonce et cherche désespérément le moyen de s'en sortir, j'ai senti le coup fourré au moment ou il a ouvert la bouche et j'abrège de mon mieux ces efforts pour faire passer le morceau.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, je demande à nouveau la voix un peu plus tranchante.

- Tu ne peux pas rester ici cette nuit, laisse-t-il tomber.

- Comment ? Et…pourquoi ?

- Tu…tu dois t'en aller, répond-il après une hésitation.

- Et pour aller ou ? Je te rappelle que je suis parti de chez Sasuke et que je ne suis pas prêt d'y retourner !

- Je sais bien, soupire-t-il avant qu'une lueur ne traverse son regard pâle. Et pourquoi pas chez Sakura ?

- Non !, je m'écris en le faisant presque sursauter.

Pour une fois, mon cerveau a réagit au quart de tour. Je ne peux pas aller chez Sakura, c'est impossible elle vit avec Saï ! Le même Saï auprès de qui, merci au passage à ce maudit Uchiwa, j'ai du passer pour un bouffon lorsqu'il lui a soi-disant donné mon numéro. Lui qui sort avec Sakura et donc, logiquement, qui est on ne peux plus hétéro. Pour qui je vais passer moi ? Je ne pourrai même pas le regarder en face et… D'un autre côté, je ne peux m'empêcher de secrètement espérer trouver un quelconque indice qui me permette de prouver que mon septième sens ne m'a pas abandonné.

– Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix, je lâche sombrement. C'est d'accord, j'irai chez Sakura.''

Je n'adresse pas un seul regard à Gaara et emprunte le chemin qui mène au jardin, la poitrine comprimée par le déception et cette maudite impression d'avoir été trahi. Pourtant, il doit bien y avoir une raison qui pousse Gaara, mon meilleur ami, à me demander d'aller dormir ailleurs… Si seulement j'étais resté chez Sasuke, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé.

''…mais il ne veut plus de moi, je murmure dans le vent qui emporte ma voix au loin.''

L'heure du dîner est passée depuis un moment déjà quand je me décide à rassembler mes effets personnels. J'ignore encore pourquoi Gaara tiens tant à ce que je parte et même si j'en souffre beaucoup, je ne suis pas en position de parlementer. J'aurais bien aimé savoir quand mon père rentrera au pays et Itachi semble le seul à être au courant, je devrais donc aller le voir, mais je ne me sens pas encore prêt à affronter Sasuke. D'un autre côté, je suis plutôt curieux de voir quel genre de vie peut bien mener Saï ne sortit-il pas avec la pire femme d'entre toutes ?

En quinze minutes, le tout est bouclé,, il faut dire que je n'avais pas sortit grand chose étant arrivé tard dans la nuit. On toque à la porte et Temari entre, suivit quelques instants plus tard par son plus jeune frère.

'' Prend bien soin de toi, Naruto, me dit-elle en m'embrassant brièvement. J'espère te revoir bientôt.

- Merci pour tout Temari, je réponds malgré moi encore un peu gêné de m'être invité de cette façon chez eux.''

Gaara m'aide à descendre mes valises, semble-t-il, un peu mal à l'aise de croiser, en bas de l'escalier, Kankuro qui s'approche lentement.

'' Tout est prêt, dit-il visiblement à l'intention de son frère mais je ne peux m'empêcher de relever.

- Hein ?, fis-je très intelligemment.

- Quoi, tu ne lui as pas dis ?, demande l'aîné avec un petit sourire.

- Me dire quoi, je demande en me doutant bien que je n'apprécierai pas la réponse.

- Eh bien…disons que…si tu ne peux pas rester à dormir ce soir c'est que…

- J'ai invité Sasuke à dormir, le coupe le brun. Maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'ai quelques petites chose à régler avant son arrivée…

Il passe devant moi et je serre très fort les poings pour ne pas faire quelque chose qui me donnerait une raison valable de quitter cette demeure. J'entends un klaxon dehors qui m'indique que mon transport est arrivé mais je reste immobile un instant. Calme…je dois rester calme. J'ouvre la porte le plus doucement possible, et tente d'éviter le regard de mon…ami ?

- Naruto est-ce que ça va, me demande-t-il, visiblement inquiet.

Là, je me retiens de toutes mes forces pour ne pas lui crier des bêtises mais ma bouche s'ouvre toute seule et c'est d'une voix haineuse que je lui jette au visage.

- Oui, bien sur, ça baigne parce que mon meilleur ami me fout à la porte de chez lui pour que mon ex puisse tranquillement venir se faire baiser par son frère !''

Je n'attends pas plus longtemps, saisit mes valises et me dirige à grands pas vers la voiture de Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitre :<strong>

'' Je le savais, il est gay !''


	5. Chapitre 5

**Tous gay…ou presque !**

Chapitre 5

_Voici la suite. Ce chapitre n'est pas des plus palpitants je l'avoue (sauf la fin qui risque de faire un peu scandale XD) mais il faut bien placer les choses avant que tout ne commence réellement alors j'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même^^_

Nous roulons depuis un moment déjà. Combien de temps ?, je ne peux le dire avec certitude car la seule chose qui me semble évident dans l'instant est que je dois être une bien mauvaise personne pour subir tant de rejet en si peu de temps. D'abord Sasuke, bien sur il était en droit de le faire mais tout de même…quand vous entendez la personne avec qui vous avez passé les deux dernières années dire clairement qu'elle ne veut plus de vous sous son toit…ça fait mal. Ensuite Gaara…

'' P'tain…''

Ça m'a échappé. Je me sens doublement trahi non seulement il me met à la porte de chez lui, ça d'accord s'il avait eut une raison valable j'aurais compris même si, dans l'immédiat, c'est plutôt moi qui aurait eut besoin de sa compréhension. Après mon retour de stage, je m'étais attendu à un peu plus de compassion de sa part face au fait que je n'avais nulle part où aller jusqu'à ce que mon père ne revienne mais non ! Au lieu de quoi, dehors et bon débarras. Si seulement il s'était contenté de ça mais… J'ai encore du mal à le croire Gaara n'est pourtant pas, dans mon souvenir du moins, une mauvaise personne, il n'agit pas sans raison et se répugne à faire du mal aux autres alors pourquoi… Pourquoi m'avoir caché que Sasuke viendrait, et pire !, pour son frère !

Je serre les poings et ferme les yeux. Je sens le regard de Sakura sur moi, elle fait ça chaque fois qu'elle s'inquiète simple regard mais aucun mot, c'est sans doute un peu sa façon de me dire qu'elle respecte mon silence. Bien qu'elle n'était pas présente le soir de l'annonce, je parle ici de la délicatesse dont à fait preuve Sasuke le soir de notre retour, je me doute qu'elle est maintenant au courant de ce qui s'est passé. Gaara a certainement du céder à ses nombreuses questions pour qu'elle accepte sans rechigner de m'héberger chez elle… Gaara…Je secoue péniblement la tête de gauche à droite, certain qu'il doit y avoir une explication.

'' Tu sais Naruto, me dit Sakura d'une vois très douce après un moment, c'est très difficile pour nous aussi.

- De quoi tu parles ?, je lui demande un peu trop brusquement à mon goût c'est bien inutile de s'en prendre à elle

- Tes amis resteront toujours à tes côtés que tu sois, ou non, en couple avec Sasuke, reprend-elle. Nous nous connaissons depuis tout petit Naruto, Sasuke et toi étiez inséparables même si vous passiez votre temps à vous chercher des noises. Vos amis ont appris à vous aimez pour ce que vous êtes et le fait que Sasuke et toi n'êtes plus ensemble ne signifie pas automatiquement que nous devons choisir notre camp, termine-t-elle durement sans doute pour me faire comprendre que je n'ai pas à juger le comportement de Gaara.

- Sakura, soupirais-je, il n'y a que toi pour me faire la moral alors que tu conduis dans un tel traffic.''

La discussion est close mais elle est parvenue à me tirer un mince sourire. Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis mon départ mais les gens semblent malgré tout rester les mêmes, du moins, Sakura l'est. Je réserve mon jugement en ce qui concerne les autres et bien que je sais avoir la faiblesse de pardonner rapidement, Gaara ne me facilite pas les choses.

Nous arrivons finalement chez Sakura, en plein centre-ville, à quelques minutes de marche de la fac et du pavillon auxiliaire de l'hôpital où elle me dit travailler durant l'été. Je suis d'ailleurs surpris qu'elle m'annonce partager l'appartement avec Saï, bon d'accord ils sont ensembles mais une partie de moi espérait peut-être qu'ils n'en soient pas rendu là après tout…ça ne fait qu'un an. Peut-être est-ce en réaction à la façon dont mon propre couple a si rapidement chuté ou bien en raison du fait que je sois toujours aussi méfiant tant qu'à l'orientation de Saï.

J'ai tord sur toute la ligne si on se fie à la façon dont Sakura me baratine sur leur amour quasi-parfait alors qu'elle me prépare un thé bien chaud après le dîner. J'ai eut le temps d'installer quelques unes de mes affaires dans la salle de bain quand elle me mène enfin jusqu'à la chambre où je dormirai. Un étrange sentiment me parcourt alors que je la parcours du regard Sakura m'a affirmé qu'il s'agissait d'une simple chambre d'ami mais ma définition d'une pareille pièce n'inclut pas le fait qu'elle soit parfaitement meublé sinon plus que la chambre principal. Je sens comme un malaise venant de mon amie car elle s'empresse d'ajouter quelque chose d'une voix qui sonne étrangement fausse.

'' La sœur de Saï nous rend très souvent visite et comme elle n'est pas de la ville, nous lui avons aménagé une pièce en permanence, explique-t-elle maladroitement.

- Je ne voudrais surtout pas la priver si c'est moi qui prends sa chambre, je réplique aussitôt.

- Elle ne sera pas en ville avant la semaine prochaine, déclare alors une voix derrière moi.

- Saï, sursaute Sakura en se tournant vers lui. Je ne croyais pas que tu reviendrais si tôt.''

Il lui sourit pour toute réponse et alors que mon amie s'approche pour visiblement l'embrasser, il se contente de la serrer dans ses bras en me dévisageant subtilement. Je vais les laisser seuls pendant quelques heures et ne déballer que le strict nécessaire je ne voudrais pas donner l'impression d'envahir l'appartement, aussi spacieux soit-il, surtout après avoir déjà essuyé deux rejets en quelques jours. Je me fais aussi discret que possible en attendant patiemment l'heure du souper qui passera en véritable coup de vent.

Avant d'aller dormir, je passe par la salle de bain dans l'espoir d'y faire une petite toilette quand je tombe nez-à-nez, ou plutôt, mon nez face au dos, d'un Saï uniquement vêtu d'un vieux jeans noir. Là, je reste bouche bée il n'en a pas l'air mais il me semble drôlement bien sculpté pour quelqu'un d'aussi frêle. Je le détaille bien malgré moi de la tête aux…hum quelles belles fesses je devine sous le vêtement !, aux pieds je disais donc quand…

'' Naruto ? Tu voulais quelque chose, me demande-t-il à travers le reflet du miroir.

Je crois bien que je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi gêné, c'est à croire qu'il a suivit mon regard et patiemment attendu que j'arrive là ou il le fallait avant de parler et me surprendre par la même occasion.

-…me brosser les dents, je finis par articuler avant de prestement retourner dans ma chambre au diable l'hygiène pour une fois si je reste un instant de plus dans cette pièce qui sait ce qui pourrait me passer par la tête.''

Le lendemain, je prends un petit déjeuner en compagnie de Sakura et Sai, ce dernier me semble bien tendu mais à peine ai-je eut le temps de le remarquer qu'il s'enfuit par la porte d'entrée en disant être en retard. J'en rigole quelques minutes avec Sakura qui me dit devoir s'absenter une heure ou deux pour le pavillon mais revenir aussitôt terminé. Je la laisse donc partir, m'occupant un moment à lire les nombreux titres de la bibliothèque du salon et choisit un exemplaire sur les plantes médicinales que je vais dévorer. À peine Sakura revient-elle que quelqu'un sonne à la porte, prise avec les sacs de course qu'elle a rapidement fait après sa visite, elle me crie d'aller ouvrir. J'ouvre donc la porte et tombe devant…

'' Itachi ?

- Bonjour Naruto, me salue-t-il. Je peux entrer ?

Je m'efface de la porte, après tout, malgré ma surprise de le voir ici, je ne suis pas chez moi aussi, vient-il peut-être pour Sakura…

- Itachi ?, se surprend-t-elle à son tour en nous rejoignant. Mais que fais-tu ici ?

- Je suis venu pour m'excuser, en mon nom et celui de mon frère, pour les difficultés que tu as pu rencontrer du fait d'héberger Naruto chez toi, déclare-t-il très sérieusement. Je n'ai vraiment compris ce qu'il se passait que hier soir en apprenant que Naruto n'était plus chez Gaara.

- Il n'y a aucun problème Itachi. Naruto sera toujours le bienvenu chez moi, réplique Sakura.

- Je n'en doute pas mais si cela ne te dérange pas, j'aimerai bien qu'il rentre avec moi.

Là, je n'en peux plus de cette discussion qui se joue devant moi alors qu'ils agissent comme si je ne pouvait pas entendre ce qui se dit. Je me tourne vers Itachi, les joues légèrement colorées par la frustration de la situation.

- Je ne suis pas une marchandise que vous pouvez vous échangez avec de belles paroles ! Je ne suis pas non plus un colis dont on peut se débarrasser quand le cœur vous en dit, je renchéris.

- Je comprends ta colère Naruto et crois-moi j'en suis vraiment désolé c'est pourquoi je te propose de rentrer avec moi.

- Mais Sasuke…

- …a oublié qu'il n'est que le cadet de la famille, me coupe-t-il subitement. Bien qu'il ne laisse pas sa place, c'est moi qui aie le dernier mot sur ce genre de situation. Il n'est pas le seul à vivre au domaine et donc, il doit se plier à mes exigences, explique-t-il brièvement avant de s'avancer vers moi pour me caresser gentiment les cheveux. C'est moi qui te demande de revenir, peu importe ce qu'il en pense.''

Je baisse la tête, à la fois honteux d'avoir poussé Itachi à dire de telles choses à propos de son frère mais aussi du fait que je n'ai pas eut droit à ce genre de contact avec lui depuis quelques années déjà. Je m'éloigne un peu et lui sourit timidement pour lui faire comprendre que j'accepte de repartir avec lui au moment où une autre personne franchit le seuil de la porte. Tout se passe très vite mais il aurait fallu être aveugle pour manquer la scène. Heureusement, Sakura avait quitté le hall depuis un moment sinon…

Saï franchit la porte d'entrée, son éternel visage impassible jusqu'à ce que…quoi ? Une rougeur très caractéristique colore soudain ses joues quand son regard se pose sur Itachi, à quelques pas de moi. En fait, il ne semble pas que ce soit notre proximité qui le trouble mais plutôt la personne d'Itachi en elle-même car il fige littéralement alors que je distingue très clairement le sourire charmeur _made-Uchiwa_ auquel j'ai eut droit à mon premier baisé avec Sasuke.

Cette fois pourtant, ce n'est pas lui mais bien son frère et plus étrange encore qui vise directement Saï, lequel réagit fortement à tout ça en marmonnant une excuse incompréhensible avant de prestement disparaître dans sa chambre. Je reste muet. Je connais bien Itachi et malgré le fait qu'il soit identique à son frère du côté de la popularité, lui ne fait jamais de charme à une personne qu'il ne pourrait avoir aussi, cela signifie-t-il qu'une fois de plus, mon septième sens de m'a pas trompé ? Itachi aurait-il percé à jour la véritable orientation de Saï ? Je ne peux en être sûr mais la vérité semble encore plus près que jamais.

De retour au domaine Uchiwa, Itachi me laisse le soin de monter mes affaires alors qu'il se dirige lui-même dans sa chambre. Je vais m'installer un peu, placer quelques vêtements dans la commode prévue à cet effet et soigneusement aligner mes effets personnels sur le comptoir de la salle d'eau. Je m'apprête à m'allonger sur le lit histoire de récupérer un peu quand l'image d'un Saï rougissant me revient en tête. Aussitôt, je me précipite dans l'escalier et cherche Sasuke pour lui faire part de ma découverte. Il se trouve dans le salon, installé dans un fauteuil en velours sombre à lire paisiblement un livre quand je fais irruption dans la pièce en m'écriant.

'' Je le savais, il est gay !''

Je vois les doigts de mon vis-à-vis se crisper sur la couverture du livre et reconnaît très bien la sensation désagréable qui précède le regard noir qu'il me lance. Inutile de préciser que je sais, à cet instant même, qu'il m'aurait bien fait disparaître dans le plancher s'il en avait eut le pouvoir. Mon cœur se serre alors que je me souviens du pourquoi et du comment j'ai quitté cet endroit. Sasuke ne voulait plus de moi sous ce toit en plus de clairement me faire comprendre que je n'avais désormais plus aucun intérêt pour lui et voilà que je réapparaît, tout sourire, à lui gueuler une information dont il ne connaît absolument pas le fondement et dont il doit complètement se foutre.

'' Je suis désolé Sasuke, je ne voulais pas te déranger, m'excusais-je d'une toute petite voix alors qu'il se lève pour se diriger vers la sortie du salon.

- C'est trop tard maintenant que tu es revenu, me lance-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux avant de s'éclipser.''

Je peine à encaisser le coup et refoule difficilement le sanglot qui me noue la gorge un brasier s'anime dans ma poitrine et dévore mon cœur petit à petit. Plus aucun doute n'est possible, malgré les paroles réconfortantes d'Itachi, je ne suis pas assez idiot pour ignorer le fait que Sasuke n'a toujours pas changé d'avis je suis devenu une nuisance qu'il souhaite éviter à tout prix. Je prends sur moi, après tout, il est parfaitement en droit d'exiger de moi que je disparaisse de sa vie même si, selon moi, c'est lui qui est le plus fautif dans l'histoire mais bon…inutile de ressasser ces vieilles histoires alors qu'il n'est pas prêt à en discuter. Le sera-t-il seulement un jour…?

Je soupire, encore plus désappointé que je ne l'étais peut-on vraiment en vouloir à quelqu'un pour quelque chose qu'il n'a fait qu'à moitié alors qu'on l'a fait soi-même et jusqu'au bout ? J'aurais répondu que non mais ce n'est apparemment pas le cas de Sasuke qui fait tout pour me rappeler que nous ne sommes ensembles et par la même occasion que je suis, de son avis, la raison de cette séparation. Je repousse les souvenirs qui menacent de s'emparer de mon esprit, je ne voudrais pour rien au monde revivre la scène qui a marqué notre rupture, et me dirige à mon tour hors du salon.

Itachi est à la cuisine, à mon grand étonnement, et je suppose qu'en l'absence de Deidara, le soin de cuisiner le souper lui revient de droit. Un merveilleux fumet embaume l'air et les grondements de mon estomac me rappellent soudain que je n'ai rien mangé pour dîner mais je n'en fais rien, peut-être parce que l'heure du repas du soir arrive à grands pas ou bien parce que je viens d'apercevoir Sasuke sur un des bancs du comptoir lunch qui me dévisagea d'un mauvais air. Avant même que je n'ai pu m'excuser à nouveau de mon comportement, Itachi, qui a certainement du sentir le changement dans l'atmosphère de la pièce, se retourne vers nous, son couteau de cuisine en main.

'' Écoutez je sais bien qu'en ce moment vous ne vous entendez pas très bien mais j'ai promis à Minato de prendre soin de son fils jusqu'à son retour et je compte bien respecter ma parole même si cela doit faire que mon petit frère ne me parlera plus pendant plusieurs jours, insiste-t-il en se tournant vers Sasuke qui ne répond que par un petit reniflement méprisant.

- Ce n'est pas comme si jamais le choix, rétorque-t-il d'une voix glaciale avant de quitter une fois de plus la pièce où je me suis désormais installé.

- Itachi, je murmure tout bas. Si j'avais su que cela te poserais autant de problème je…

- Sasuke est un enfant gâté, me coupe-t-il et je reste muet devant son affirmation. Il a toujours eut ce qu'il désirait et puisque la solitude qu'il réclame avec tant d'ardeur lui est refusée, il se met en colère et te prend pour responsable.

- Je suis responsable, je dis tout bas.''

Quelque chose dans ma voix sonne pourtant faux et Itachi le remarque aussi car il me dévisage un instant avant de retourner à ses légumes. Je n'ajoute rien, conscient du fait que je suis effectivement le seul responsable de cette mascarade et qu'il serait plus judicieux de ma part de me faire tout petit pour le bonheur de Sasuke. C'est en ruminant mon mal être et par désir de me montrer coopératif que je ne tente pas de rejoindre Sasuke qui, je le sais très bien, est allé s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque pour penser. J'aurais bien aimé lui parler, tenter de lui faire comprendre que je ne désire pas lui rendre la vie impossible, au contraire, lui faciliter les choses en disparaissant mais même si ces mots parvenaient à franchir mes lèvres, mon cœur, lui, saurait qu'ils sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus faux.

Après le souper, Sasuke monte s'enfermer dans sa chambre et bien que cela me peine beaucoup, c'est plutôt moi qui devrait tenter de disparaître de sa vue, je tente de me faire une raison. Certes je suis un envahisseur de son espace privé, quoi que la maison me semble suffisamment grande pour que nous nous croisions le moins souvent possible mais nous n'avons pas d'autres choix. De plus, si on se fit aux dires d'Itachi, mon père doit rentrer au pays dans les jours à venir ce qui devrait abréger les si terribles souffrances du cadet de la famille.

Confortablement installé dans un fauteuil du salon, un livre de botanique callé au creux de mon bras, je me serais bien endormis là si le téléphone ne s'était pas fait entendre. N'habitant pas la demeure, je laisse le soin au maître de maison de répondre mais quelle n'est pas ma surprise lorsque je vois Itachi pénétrer le salon en me tendant le combiné.

'' Allô ?

- Naruto…

La vois est hésitante mais je n'ai aucun mal à la reconnaître.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Gaara ?, je lui demande en tentant de mettre assez de rigidité dans ma voix pour lui faire comprendre qu'il me dérange et que je n'apprécie pas vraiment de lui parler.

- Je sais que tu m'en veux…je…pardon…Naruto…je ne voulais pas…te faire du mal, murmure-t-il alors qu'il me semble très bien qu'il aurait pu se mettre à pleurer dans l'instant suivant.

- Gaara, je soupire pourquoi je me sens si faible face à cette petite voix vibrante d'émotions… Gaara, je reprends, tu sais que tu m'as fait du mal alors pourquoi essaies-tu de recoller les pots cassés ?

- Parce que…malgré le fait que tu ne veuilles sans doute plus de moi, et je le comprendrais très bien, s'empresse-t-il d'ajouter, tu restes mon meilleur ami et la personne que je désire le moins voir souffrir.

- Tss c'est un peu tard pour le pardon tu ne trouve pas ?, je lui réplique durement.

- Oui…oui tu as sans doute raison Naruto. J'ai été stupide de croire que tu me donnerais une deuxième chance. Pardon, je ne te le dirai jamais assez mais je suis sincèrement désolé de ce qui est arrivé c'est que…, souffle-t-il je sens que les aveux arrivent. À la fête d'il y a quelques jours, je ne savais pas encore que Sasuke et toi n'étiez plus…m'enfin tu sais…j'ai donc pris Kankuro à part après que vous soyez partis en lui disant bien de faire attention à qui il faisait de l'œil mais voilà… Quand il a su que vous n'étiez plus ensemble, je te jure que ce n'est pas moi qui lui ait dit mais les nouvelles vont vite tu le sais bien, s'excuse-t-il à nouveau. Quand il l'a su, il m'a accusé de vouloir l'éloigner de Sasuke pour le garder pour moi. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que je n'ai rien à faire de lui, la seule personne que je n'ai jamais voulu c'est…

-Moi, terminais-je à sa place.

Un silence gênant s'installe alors des deux côtés de l'appareil. Les paroles de Gaara résonnent en moi comme une supplication. Dois-je vraiment repousser la seule personne qui me semble encore attachée ? Même si lui a commis l'impair de le faire, dois-je vraiment me venger de lui de la même façon ? Non, ce n'est pas ma manière d'agir et il doit certainement sans douter, toutefois, le fait qu'il ait pris la peine de m'appeler, de vouloir me parler de vive voix me montre une fois de plus que, même prémédité, son geste n'avait pour but de me blesser.

- Naruto, dit Gaara au bout d'un moment, je comprendrai que tu veuille tourner la page avec moi aussi et même si cela me ferait mal, j'accepterai ton choix… Mais si tu penses pouvoir me donner une seconde chance, j'aimerais bien qu'on puisse se voir…aller prendre un café demain. Tu voudrais bien ?, me demande-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Maudit Gaara, je ne le connaissais pas aussi sentimental mais d'un côté ça me touche beaucoup plus que je ne l'aurais pensé.

- Bien sur, cédais-je. Tu passes me prendre à quelle heure ?

- Disons…treize heures ça te va ?

- C'est d'accord.

- Ok j'appellerai Shika et Kiba, on se retrouvera là-bas.

- Euh…, dis-je un peu crispé c'est que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y est d'autres personnes mais en y repensant bien, c'est mieux ainsi, inutile de répéter le fiasco de ma sortie de douche… Ok je serai prêt pour cette heure alors…à demain.

- Bonne soirée, termine-t-il à son tour avant de raccrocher.''

Je reste un moment immobile, de plus en plus inconfortable dans le fauteuil et avec raison j'ignore pourquoi mais je le pressentiment que quelque chose de tourne pas rond. Pas nécessairement avec Gaara, plus j'y repense, et plus je me dis que Sakura a raison et que c'est moi qui suis sauté trop vite aux conclusions. Gaara n'a fait qu'agir pour le mieux envers son frère…et pour le pire envers moi. Bon d'accord ce n'était pas très délicat de sa part, surtout du fait que je n'ai pas de foyer fixe jusqu'au retour de mon père, ce qui commence sérieusement à m'agacer mais bon…je prends mon mal en patience et attends, c'est tout ce que je peux faire…attendre…et m'endormir.

C'est un bruit de porte que l'on ouvre suivit de pas plus ou moins silencieux qui me font ouvrir les yeux. Je met un moment à réaliser que je me suis endormi sur le fauteuil où j'ai terminé ma conversation téléphonique et donc que la seule porte qui soit susceptible d'avoir été ouverte est celle de la seconde chambre d'ami qui se trouve à l'étage principal. Mais qui diable a bien pu dormir dans cette chambre ? Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir vu quelqu'un d'autre à part moi et les deux frères de la maison… Je baille discrètement et m'étire avant de jeter un coup d'œil surpris à la vielle horloge du salon il est à peine six heures du matin.

Je me lève et me dirige vers la pièce en question, plus que curieux de découvrir l'identité de la personne qui, apparemment, n'a pas dormit dans sa propre chambre ainsi que de le pourquoi de la chose. Tout de même, on ne se lève pas à six heures de martin sans raison un Dimanche…et encore moins quand on a pas dormit dans notre chambre ! La porte est entrebâillée, signe évident que la personne qui en est sortie n'est pas encore revenue, et bien que je sois parfaitement conscient du fait qu'il n'est pas très judicieux de ma part de fouiner dans la vie privé d'un ou de l'autre des Uchiwa de cette maison, ma curiosité est trop grande.

À pas de loup, je m'approche de la porte, me disant du coup qu'il pourrait très bien s'agir de Deidara revenant de chez ses parents qui n'a pas voulu déranger tout le monde en montant ses bagages au beau milieu de la nuit… Je m'avance un peu plus, jette un regard à l'intérieur et manque bien faire une crise cardiaque au moment où la voix d'Itachi se fait entendre derrière moi.

'' Naruto…, m'appelle-t-il fermement alors qu'il me semble entendre un froissement de tissu de l'autre côté de la porte qu'il a subitement refermée.

Je suis stupéfait, figé et pour le moins très étonné. Je me tourne vers un Itachi visiblement mal à l'aise qui paraît hésiter entre s'enfermer à son tour dans la pièce où rester quelques instants à mes côtés. Je reste immobile, tentant de faire le tri dans mon cerveau qui s'est affolé l'espace d'un court moment. Je n'y crois pas…c'est tout simplement impossible…Itachi ne peut pas faire ça…pas à Deidara… Ma bouche semble à nouveau m'obéir et c'est d'une voix hésitante que je lui demande finalement.

- Qui c'est ?

Il sursaute. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je parle ou peut-être est-ce la question en elle-même. Il hésite et je crois même distinguer une certaine rougeur au niveau des joues mais il reprend rapidement le contrôle de la situation et m'amène un peu plus loin dans le couloir.

- C'est…un ami, répond-t-il finalement en baissant les yeux au sol.

J'en aurais bien rigolé si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave. Ouais c'est ça, un ami mon cul ! Car malgré la noirceur présente au moment de mon intrusion visuelle de la pièce, j'ai parfaitement vu que ce cher ami comme l'appelle Itachi n'était qu'à moitié recouvert par le drap du lit, se remettant apparemment d'une activité physique pour le moins intense et complètement nu. Si en plus Itachi venait de cette chambre au moment où je me suis réveillé…pas besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre ce qu'il y faisait.

- Écoute Naruto, reprend-t-il visiblement redevenu maître de ses émotions. Je sais que tu ne me dois rien mais…je t'en pris…ne dit rien à personne.''

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitre :<strong>

[…] - Qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches à mon frère ?, déclare la voix de Sasuke par-dessus mon épaule je suis surpris d'ailleurs; il devait pas…ne pas être là lui ?

- C'est que…, je bafouille mal à l'aise je suis dans une merde pas possible mais je sais que Sasuke n'en démordra pas facilement... Je l'ai surpris au lit…avec…quelqu'un d'autre ! […]


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

_Voici (déjà/enfin) la suite. Vous avez ici la deuxième partie de l'explication du pourquoi il n'y a plus de Naru/Sasu et aussi le retour tant attendu de…vous verrez bien -) En espérant que cela vous plaise, n'hésitez pas pour les reviews^^_

J'ouvre les yeux. En jetant un coup d'œil au cadran de la chambre j'estime avoir pu dormir trois heures de plus mais j'hésite encore à me lever. Et si 'l'ami' d'Itachi n'était pas encore partit ? Mes doutes s'envolent alors que j'entends du bruit de vaisselle en provenance de la cuisine Sasuke doit s'être levé depuis peu et je ne crois pas que son frère aurait apprécié qu'il le surprenne à son tour. Je me lève donc et après une petite toilette, descend à la cuisine. Évidemment, ma bonne humeur s'effondre lorsqu'à mon arrivé, le plus vieux des frères me lance un regard lourd de sous-entendus. Moi qui pensais pouvoir au moins compter sur la bienveillance de quelqu'un ici, j'aurais peut-être mieux fait de rester chez Sakura.

Le reste de l'avant-midi passe rapidement. À midi, je ne mange rien, laissant donc la possibilité à Sasuke de pouvoir dîner dans la cuisine sans avoir à garder une tête d'enterrement en raison de ma présence et vais prendre une douche. Pas la peine de préciser que depuis le dernier incident, je n'utilise plus que mon savon et mes produits de bain pas la peine d'ajouter à la torture routinière des fantasmes du passé. De retour dans la chambre d'ami, mon regard se pose sur le calendrier épinglé au mur. Si j'en crois ce que m'a dit Sakura, il ne reste plus que deux jours, aujourd'hui compris, avant le début des classes et bien que je sois plus qu'impatient de reprendre l'école, je préfère encore profiter pleinement de la journée qui s'annonce.

J'entends justement la sonnerie annonçant que quelqu'un demande l'accès au portail de la maison et m'empresse de terminer mes préparatifs. Comme je m'y attendais, Gaara est à l'heure. En descendant, je me demande soudain quelle devra être mon attitude à son égard, après tout, pas plus tard qu'hier nous étions encore en froid. Je constate avec horreur ma réflexion depuis quand dois-je avoir une attitude autre que la mienne, froid ou non ? C'est à croire que de vivre une année aux côtés de Sasuke m'aura affectée plus que je ne le pensais. Je suis d'ailleurs heureux de ne pas le voir au premier, déjà que j'ai accepté la présence de deux autres personnes, je ne voudrais pas en plus avoir à supporter la sienne. Mon ami me sourit timidement avant de me demander si nous partons maintenant. Je confirme et nous sortons. Le trajet jusqu'au café n'est pas très long mais j'en profite pour m'excuser des propos blessants que j'ai pu lui tenir au téléphone, il me sourit et me dit que c'est déjà oublié. Nous nous garons dans une petite rue et marchons jusqu'à l'artère principale.

Gaara me pointe une table libre sur la terrasse et nous nous y installons en attendant Shikamaru et Kiba qui ne tardent pas à nous rejoindre. Le premier s'affale sur une chaise en rondin d'un air blasé alors que Kiba vient me saluer d'une chaleureuse accolade. Il me dit être heureux de me revoir et commence aussitôt à me parler de ses projets pour le trimestre qui vient. Je l'écoute d'une oreille distraite, mon regard ayant accroché un jeune brun au visage familier qui s'approche de nous, un plateau à la main.

'' Saï !, je m'exclame. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Il me dévisage d'un drôle d'air mais finit par me sourire avant de se tourner vers les autres.

- Je suis heureux de vous voir, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a le privilège de pouvoir servir ces amis, dit-il.

- Saï travaille ici, m'explique alors Gaara mais j'aurai certainement pu comprendre par moi-même.

- Ce sera …, commença Kiba.

- …un grand milkshake à la vanille, chantilly en extra, et une part de cheesecake à la framboise avec fondant au chocolat noir, débita le serveur avec un grand sourire pour mon ami. Vraiment Kiba, tu deviens très prévisible, gloussa-t-il. Je suppose que ce sera un allongé double pour le grand endormi ?

- 'suis pas endormi, protesta faiblement Shikamaru, la tête couchée sur la table, bien enfoncée dans ses bras.

- Gaara, demanda alors Saï en se tournant vers nous. Comme d'habitude ?

- Et c'est quoi, demandais-je à mon tour, curieux.

- Une assiette de petits biscuits sablés au gingembre avec un grand verre de lait aromatisé à la noisette et un bol de capuccino avec poudre de cacao pour plus tard, compléta joyeusement Saï sous le regard ahurit de tous, le mien y compris. Par contre pour toi Naruto, ce sera une surprise.

- Hein ?, je réponds très brillamment.

- Tu n'es jamais encore venu ici et il ne sait pas ce que tu prends donc ce sera une surprise quand tu le lui diras, traduisit Gaara pour moi.

- Ah oui et bien…un café au lait, s'il te plaît.''

Aussitôt la commande terminée, Saï se dirige vers l'intérieur du café quand un homme, assis à une table non loin, le saisit soudainement par la taille pour le faire asseoir sur ces genoux. Son visage se transforme du tout au tout et je ne peux qu'assister, impuissant à la scène qui se déroule sous mes yeux. L'homme en question finit par le relâcher quelques instants plus tard, non sans avoir violement claqué ces fesses au passage. Saï retourne alors à l'intérieur, sans un mot ni même un regard à l'homme.

'' Vous avez vu ça ?, je m'exclame, rapportant l'attention de mes amis sur moi. Saï vient de se faire donner la fessé sans même réagir. Il faut faire quelque chose, je m'emporte à nouveau devant l'air impassible de mes amis.

- Naruto, me retient alors Gaara, une main bien ferme sur mon bras. Ne fais pas ça.

- Quoi ? Mais je ne me gênerai certainement pas pour aller m'en plaindre au patron ! C'est pas possible de pas réagir comme ça bon sang !

Et justement, quelque chose cloche. Si mes amis viennent de façon assez régulière pour que Saï connaisse leur commande par cœur, ils ont bien du remarquer ce genre de situation par le passé alors pourquoi ne réagissent-ils pas ?

- Saï a besoin de ce travail, déclare soudain Kiba en se penchant un peu plus sur la table avant de baisser la voix. Il s'est endetté pour pouvoir terminer ses études et doit à tout prix économiser pour pouvoir tout rembourser.

- Mes ses parents ils…, je commence avant de voir Gaara secouer doucement la tête d'un air désolé.

- Il n'a jamais connu sa mère et…

- C'est son père qui dirige le café, continue Kiba. Mais ce n'est pas…le genre de parent aimant si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Puisque Saï est son fils, il l'oblige à travailler pour l'aider ici mais il peut aussi se permettre de le sous-payer car il sait qu'il ne viendra pas s'en plaindre, c'est le seul travail qu'il puisse faire sans que son argent ne disparaisse mystérieusement de ses poches.

- Son père n'est pas fou, il sait que Saï doit gagner assez d'argent pour ne pas devoir payer lui-même ces études mais ce travail c'est…

Gaara n'a pas besoin de terminer sa phrase pour que je comprenne les enjeux de la situation. Quelques instants plus tard, Saï revient avec notre commande, il reste un instant à nos côtés, prenant des nouvelles de chacun avant de se déclarer plus qu'excité à l'approche de la rentrée. Je partage aussi cette sensation quand je repense au fait que je n'ai pas revu l'établissement depuis plus d'un an, étant en stage à l'extérieur du pays. Il repart finalement vers une autre table, à mon grand désarroi, celle de l'homme au veston qui m'a fait tant frissonner un peu plus tôt. Je vois très bien sa main baladeuse sur les fesses de mon ami et je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à ce que m'ont dit mes amis.

En tant que fils, Saï doit une certaine allégeance à son père qui l'oblige à travailler pour lui mais en le payant bien en deçà du minimum. En échange, il est certain de ne pas avoir à dépenser plus pour les études de son fils et peut compter sur un employé qui, je le devine bien, ne peut lui refuser grand-chose. En le voyant repartir, visiblement mal à l'aise du comportement de l'homme devant nous alors que ce porc le déshabille littéralement des yeux, je crispe les poings sur la table et lâche un juron très sonore.

'' Ça va pas Naruto, me demande Kiba.

- Non pas du tout ! D'abord y'a Saï qui endure ça tous les jours, dis-je en m'emportant, puis y'a Itachi qui…

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui reproche à mon frère ?, déclare la voix de Sasuke par-dessus mon épaule je suis surpris d'ailleurs il devait pas…ne pas être là lui ?

- C'est que…, je bafouille mal à l'aise je suis dans une merde pas possible mais je sais que Sasuke n'en démordra pas… Je l'ai surpris au lit…avec…quelqu'un d'autre !

- Itachi ?, répète alors Gaara après un silence.. Tromper Deidara ?

- T'en es sur, demande Kiba en se penchant vers moi par-dessus la table.

- À moins qu'il ne soit subitement devenu roux, pas de doute c'était pas Dei, je renchéris alors que tous les regards convergent vers Gaara qui le remarque après un moment.

- Ohé ! Je coucherais jamais avec un Uchiwa moi, réplique mon ami en grimaçant lorsque je tique au 'moi'.

- Attention à ce que tu dis, gronde Sasuke d'une voix menaçante en s'asseyant tout de même à notre table.

- N'empêche, faut être franchement mal pour aller voir ailleurs.

- Je vois pas le mal, répond Sasuke.

- On devrait pas faire ça à celui qu'on aime, renchérit Kiba visiblement tout aussi dégoûté que moi par la situation.

- C'est à croire que c'est un pli de famille, je réponds avec un regard évocateur pour Sasuke qui l'ignore royalement.

- Quelqu'un m'a dit un jour que le sexe c'était pas l'amour, déclare-t-il sournoisement.

À ce moment, je regrette de ne pas avoir gardé ma dernière gorgée de café pour lui jeter au visage et le mien doit certainement avoir changé d'un coup car tous, lui excepté, me dévisagent d'un drôle d'air et avec raison; cette personne, c'était moi…

**FlashBack **

_J'étais rentré seul à l'appartement le jour de mon écart avec le tatoueur et je n'y serais jamais retourné si j'avais su ce qui m'attendait. Aussitôt arrivé, un froid glacial s'était abattu sur mes épaules à la vue de Sasuke, tranquillement assis sur une chaise de cuisine qu'il avait volontairement planté au beau milieu du salon de sorte que je ne puisse pas l'ignorer en rentrant. Les bras croisés sur le torse, un éclat meurtrier dans les yeux et le visage fermé comme jamais, il ne m'avait pas lâché du regard jusqu'à ce que je consente enfin à lui faire face._

'' _Sasuke je…je suis désolé, me suis-je piteusement excusé._

_- Désolé ?_

_Il avait bondit de sa chaise comme si une mouche l'avait piqué et avait franchit toute la distance qui nous séparait en un battement de cœur, se plantant devant moi avant de faire les cent pas sous mon nez._

_- Désolé, avait-il répété d'une voix encore plus énervée. De quoi ? De t'être fait peloter par ce mec ou du fait que je vous ai surpris alors que tu en redemandais presque ?, m'avait-il jeté au visage sans toutefois que cela semble le calmer._

_- Putain Sasuke c'était un accident, me suis-je énervé à mon tour._

_- Un accident mon cul ! On se frôle par accident mais pas alors qu'on est nu et qu'on l'a bien profond._

_- Il m'a juste touché, je murmure en reconnaissant tout de même ma part de responsabilité normalement ça le refroidit un peu de voir que j'en ai conscience mais là, rien ne semble vouloir l'apaiser._

_- Juste touché hein ? Et ça c'était avant ou après te l'avoir mis ?_

_- Arrête Sasuke ! Je t'aime et je suis déso…_

_- Ça c'est bien la meilleur ! Tu m'aimes ? Si c'était vraiment le cas rien de tout ceci ne se serait passé…_

_Je ne m'étais pas attardé à la suite, je ne l'entendais plus du tout en fait, sa voix pleines de reproches, son regard dédaigneux, sa rage…et la mienne ! Je me suis soudainement redressé et aie planté mon regard dans le sien en maîtrisant de mon mieux le ton de ma voix._

_- Le sexe c'est pas l'amour Sasuke, avais-je dit. Même si je regrette amèrement ce qui c'est passé, je continue de t'aimer et à n'aimer que toi.''_

_Il n'avait rien répliqué, à mon grand étonnement et c'était contenté de préparer le souper. Les jours avaient défilés avec une facilité telle que je me suis demandé si je n'avais pas rêvé notre altercation du début de la semaine. Notre vie avait repris son cours et comme chaque soir depuis que nous étions maintenant en stage, nous faisions l'amour. Rien ne semblait avoir changé et je me suis mis à espérer qu'il m'avait bien pardonné jusqu'à la semaine suivante. _

_Ce soir-là, nous avions prévu une petite soirée, disons-le franchement, cul. Bien que notre vie sexuelle était épanouie et établie sur une base régulière, il n'était pas rare de prévoir une ou deux soirées par mois exclusivement réservées à la réalisation de nos petits fantasmes. Ce soir-là, donc, était l'un d'eux et j'étais plus qu'impatient de voir Sasuke franchir le seuil de la porte puisqu'il comptait maintenant plus de deux heures de retard sur le 'programme' établit. Je m'étais dit en souriant qu'il me ferait peut-être une surprise si j'attendais encore un peu…et elle m'a sonné comme un coup de poing cette surprise peu de temps après le retour de mon amant._

_Il ne m'avait pas adressé la parole, à peine un regard avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain où il avait prestement retiré son chandail qui le moulait tellement bien. Surpris, je m'étais approché, peut-être voulait-il prendre une douche avant de commencer, lorsque mon regard fut attiré par un scintillement dans le reflet du miroir. Mon regard a alors glissé jusqu'à son torse où je vis briller un tout petit anneau en argent au pectoral gauche. _

'' _Sasuke, me suis-je exclamé. Tu t'es fait percer ?_

_- Mouais, m'avait-il répondu avec quelques difficultés._

_Mes yeux s'étaient écarquillés de surprise à la vue de sa langue encore un peu épaisse où je voyais également un reflet argenté. Mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Se faire percer ? Alors qu'il m'avait fait une scène pas plus tard que deux jours avant sur le fait que je devais modérer mes dépenses puisqu'il avait du bourrer son crédit pour nous assurer un mois de plus de loyer. Un doute m'avait alors assaillit. Je ne su dire si c'était le fait que la barbèle en question me rappelait vaguement celle de Yahiko ou le fait que, contrairement à son habitude, il ne m'avait même pas embrassé en rentrant ? _

_- T'es allé le voir hein ?, lui ai-je demandé en tentant de contrôler l'émotion dans ma voix. T'as plus un rond Sasuke comment t'as payé ?_

_Erreur fatale ! Ne jamais laisser à un Uchiwa la possibilité de vous remettre sous le nez ce que vous avez utiliser, volontairement ou non, pour le blesser dans son orgueil. Ils sont terriblement rancuniers et dégustent leur vengeance sur un plateau d'argent._

_- J'ai couché avec lui, m'avait-il tout bonnement répondu. Comme je n'avais pas d'argent, il a accepté et ne s'est pas gêné pour en redemander, je ne me suis pas refusé, avait-il ajouté en haussant les épaules avant de venir tendrement m'embrasser baiser qu'évidemment je n'eu pas la force de lui rendre. Du coup, reprit-il en plongeant son regard ténébreux dans le mien, je me suis demandé pourquoi je l'avais fait puisque je t'aimais…mais c'est idiot non ? Parce que le sexe c'est pas l'amour hein ?''_

_Il avait ricané un moment avant que mon poing ne s'écrase brusquement sur son visage il avait encaissé et avait déclaré ne pas vouloir rester plus longtemps pour les vacances. Nous avons donc trouvé un vol peu de temps après qui nous a ramené à Konoha. _

**Fin FlashBack**

Le souvenir se dissipe enfin, à mon grand soulagement, et je sens mon sang bouillir dans mes veines non pas en raison de la chaleur ambiante mais bien au souvenir de la remarque acérée de Sasuke. Ce dernier d'ailleurs, est le seul à ne pas me porter attention alors que j'entends la voix inquiète de Kiba qui me demande si tout va bien. J'hoche doucement la tête, mon regard ne quittant pas un instant le visage détourné du brun hautin assis en face de moi avant que je ne me retourne vers ma droite où Gaara se trouve.

'' Désolé de vous gâchez ça mais j'aimerais bien rentrer, dis-je d'une voix basse et un peu chevrotante. Tu me raccompagnes ?''

Pour toute réponse, Gaara se lève, paie à Saï sa facture et la mienne en lui laissant un généreux pourboire qu'il s'empresse de placer en sûreté…dans sa chaussette ? Je n'ai même pas le cœur à rire de la chose et suis docilement mon ami roux jusqu'à sa voiture garé dans la rue voisine. Il est vrai que les paroles de Sasuke sont parvenues à considérablement me refroidir et je suis reconnaissant à mon ami de conserver le silence tout au long du trajet de retour au domaine. J'ai soudain l'impression de retrouver mon ami taciturne d'autrefois celui qui me jette de brefs regards via le rétroviseur pour s'assurer que je ne sombre pas dans la déprime mais qui respecte mieux que quiconque mon silence.

À nouveau garés dans l'entrée du manoir, nous nous avançons jusqu'à la porte que j'ouvre de moi-même, ayant déjà signalé ma présence au moment de passer la grille. Personne ne vient nous accueillir et j'en suis légèrement surpris bien sur, Sasuke ne doit pas être rentré avant nous mais je m'attendais tout de même à ce qu'Itachi me rejoigne. Gaara me fait signe depuis l'entrée du salon, un large sourire au visage qui me fait soudain redouter un apocalypse. Je m'approche doucement, guettant le moindre signe de tremblement de terre ou de bruits sourds annonciateurs de pluies diluviennes soudaines mais…rien, juste sous sourire et…

'' Papa ?, je m'exclame surpris en me précipitant tout de même dans ses bras.

J'entends le ricanement de Gaara dans mon dos et comprends bien que la scène doit être des plus étranges à mon âge, on ne salue pas son père de la même façon que lorsqu'on était gamin mais après une année entière passée à ne pas l'avoir vu, je me sens en droit d'agir ainsi. Il me tient un long moment dans ses bras à me serrer aussi fort que je dois le faire puis m'oblige gentiment à me reculer. Son regard plonge dans le mien et nous restons ainsi pendant quelques instants, à nous parler silencieusement alors que je lis de troublantes choses dans ses yeux : joie, tristesse…inquiétude ? Mon père se tourne vers Gaara qui se tient immobile dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je sens les questions venir mais aucune d'entre elles ne franchissent ses lèvres pas même lorsqu'il semble chercher Sasuke du regard. Il se retourne finalement vers moi, un sourire un peu crispé aux lèvres.

- Beaucoup de choses semblent avoir changées…

- Mais votre fils est resté le même, renchérit Itachi alors qu'il se lève de son fauteuil suivit de près par Deidara.

Une étrange sensation se fait sentir lorsque mon regard se pose brièvement sur lui, il a du revenir au courant de l'après-midi et même si je n'aime pas cette pensée, je soupçonne Itachi d'avoir tout prévu. La visite de son 'ami' ce matin et l'heure de retour de son 'amant'. Ce dernier croise un instant mon regard et je détourne aussitôt la tête, plus que mal à l'aise de la situation. Suis-je vraiment capable de jouer l'hypocrite ? Je n'arrive même pas à regarder Deidara en face et pourtant, lui, lui tient la main comme si de rien était alors qu'il est le seul et unique coupable !

- Vous vous joignez à nous pour le souper, demande alors Itachi en ramenant mon attention sur la conversation.

- C'est très aimable à toi Itachi mais je ne voudrais pas abuser plus longtemps de ta gentillesse, répond poliment mon père en se tournant vers moi. Je propose plutôt d'aller chez Ichiraku, dit-il en moment ou la porte d'entrée se referme sur Sasuke qui vient d'arriver.

Toutes les têtes convergent vers lui, la mienne y comprit et je le regrette aussitôt car un regard dédaigneux se pose alors sur moi. Il doit certainement s'attendre à une autre de mes danses débiles à l'annonce de mon restaurant préféré au lieu de quoi, je reste immobile et prononce quelques mots qui stupéfient tout le monde.

- C'est gentil Papa mais je n'ai pas très envie de ramens, je préfèrerais rentrer tout de suite.''

**Dans le prochain chapitre : **

[…]

'' J'ai cru comprendre que tu n'es plus avec Sasuke, commence mon père alors que j'avale de travers ma gorgée de thé.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler, je lui réponds calmement.

- Oui bien sur… J'aimerais seulement savoir si toi et Gaara avez une relation.

Cette fois, c'est immanquable, je recrache violemment mon thé. […]


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

_Voilà la suite ! Petit chapitre en perspective et peut-être aussi un peu faible au niveau du contenu si vous n'aimez pas l'architecture et le design intérieur mais il faut parfois des intermédiaires comme celui-ci pour pouvoir mieux attaquer ce qui vient alors j'espère que cela vous plaira. Un grand merci à ceux/celles qui me font l'honneur de partager leurs impressions avec moi, ça fait toujours plaisir de vous lire^^ _

**- C'est gentil Papa mais je n'ai pas très envie de ramens, je préfèrerais rentrer tout de suite.''**

Un lourd silence s'abat sur le salon, la tête basse, je ne vois pas les regards ébahis et surpris de tous, mon père y compris, qui doivent à leur tour redouter un cataclysme devant mon refus. Je quitte la pièce sans un mot, monte à l'étage pour y chercher mes valises et redescend sans grand entrain, je m'étonne mon père est enfin de retour et je trouve le moyen d'avoir une tête d'enterrement. On nous raccompagne dans le hall, mon père près de la porte remercie Itachi d'une poignée de main, Deidara se tient en retrait aux côtés de, ô miracle, Sasuke qui n'a pas profité de mon absence pour s'éclipser.

J'évite judicieusement son regard et rejoint mon père à la porte pour remercier à mon tour l'aîné de la famille qui se crispe en me voyant me retourner vers Deidara. Lui me sourit gentiment alors que je vois Gaara s'approcher de moi et me serrer dans ces bras. Je reste un peu surpris mais lui rend son étreinte au moment où sa voix parvient à mes oreilles.

'' Prends soin de toi, Naruto et s'il y a quoi que ce soit, tu peux m'appeler, me dit-il en se reculant quelque peu pour…m'embrasser ?''

Enfin non, pas tout à fait mais c'était là…juste là au coin des lèvres, trop près pour qu'on puisse confondre avec une simple bise sur la joue et pas assez pour parler de vraie embrassade mais tout de même ! J'ouvre grands les yeux et me retourne subtilement pour savoir si quelqu'un nous a vu, la réponse ne tarde pas tout le monde nous a vu. Je crois même voir l'espace d'un instant un regard noir de la part de Sasuke envers Gaara mais je n'ai pas le temps de le confirmer qu'il retrouve son masque impassible et monte à l'étage. Mon père ne dit rien, il se contente d'ouvrir la porte par laquelle je sors sans plus attendre.

Il ne dit pas un mot de tout le trajet et même si ça me peine un peu, après un an d'absence je m'étais attendu à un peu de conversation de sa part, je ne lui en veux pas, trop content de pouvoir repousser l'inévitable moment des questions. Je vois à peine la façade du domaine, je n'y porte pas vraiment attention en fait, et avec le soleil couchant, on y voit pas aussi clair qu'en plein jour. Je remarque la grille, l'allée qui mène aux marches de pierres, la grande porte d'entrée double…et comme si tout ça n'était qu'un rêve, je me retrouve soudain assis à table dans une pièce qui aurait pu être une salle à manger si elle n'avait pas été aussi grande.

'' Un problème Naruto ? Tu n'as pas faim, me demande Jiraya en me faisant sursauter.''

Je baisse les yeux sur mon assiette et réalise qu'en effet, je joue avec le même morceau de panais depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Je prends une bouchée qui me roule sur la langue quelques instants, en réalité, je n'ai pas très faim…même que, je n'ai plus faim du tout alors que j'ai à peine touché à mon assiette. Je lève les yeux vers Jiraya et m'excuse d'un regard, je ne lève jamais le nez sur sa cuisine normalement mais ce soir…je ne me sens pas très bien, la preuve, j'ai refusé un souper chez Ichiraku ! Pire, je ne m'en sens aucunement triste !, seulement soulagé de ne pas avoir à jouer la comédie pour ne pas inquiéter davantage mon père.

Le dessert suit assez rapidement et j'apprécie beaucoup plus les petits biscuits au gingembre qui, au moins, me permettent de ne pas m'endormir l'estomac vide. Jiraya nous sert le thé, à travers la brume de mes songes, je ne peux que remercier bien bas cet homme qui fait désormais parti de notre vie depuis plusieurs années déjà. Contrairement à ce que je croyais, il n'a jamais essayé de jouer les remplaçants, que ce soit dans le rôle de ma mère où celui de mon père à ses absences. Il s'est toujours contenté de me montrer la voix comme l'aurait fait un maître à son élève. Mon père a bien des raisons de l'aimer autant et je suis heureux que lui le soit à nouveau.

'' J'ai cru comprendre que tu n'es plus avec Sasuke, commence mon père alors que j'avale de travers ma gorgée de thé.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler, je lui réponds calmement.

- Oui bien sur… J'aimerais seulement savoir si toi et Gaara avez une relation.

Cette fois, c'est immanquable, je recrache violement mon thé.

- Non mais ça va pas ?, je m'exclame aussitôt. Je suis revenu depuis trois jours à peine comment veux-tu qu'il y ait eu…

Je me tais soudain, victime d'images qui se succèdent en rafale dans mon esprit. Ma nuitée chez Gaara…ma sortie de douche…lui s'approchant…ces mains sur ma peau…la serviette tombant au sol… Je me lève brusquement de ma chaise, les bras largement écartés et les mains prenant appui sur la table comme si j'allais m'écrouler d'un instant à l'autre. Jiraya rie sous cap, marmonnant que pour quelqu'un qui n'a rien à cacher, je réagis plutôt brusquement. Et il a parfaitement raison, rien n'est pire que de nier un fait avec empressement pour camoufler la vérité, il l'a compris et mon père aussi semble-t-il. Il n'insiste pas et je lui en suis reconnaissant, je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir cette conversation maintenant et même si je ne doute pas qu'il reviendra à la charge demain, je préfère encore aller me coucher pour ne plus y penser.

- Je…suis vraiment fatigué…je peux savoir où est ma chambre ?, je demande en réalisant que je n'ai vu jusque là que le hall et la salle à manger.

- La porte au fond du couloir de gauche après l'escalier. T'es bagages y sont déjà, ajoute-t-il.

- Merci Papa. Bonne nuit à vous deux.

- Bonne nuit, me disent-ils avant que je ne quitte la pièce.''

Je trouve l'escalier, insensible au décor qui m'entoure, le gravit avant d'ouvrir la porte de ma chambre. Je ne prends pas la peine d'allumer la lumière, je marche jusqu'au lit, me déshabille, glisse sous la couette et m'endors aussi sec, simplement vêtu d'un boxer.

Un grondement me sort de mon état léthargique j'ai la désagréable impression d'être une coquille vide et je me demande bien pourquoi jusque le grognement ne se fasse entendre à nouveau. J'ouvre un œil en souriant bêtement c'est mon ventre qui gargouille bruyamment mais aussitôt je ne m'en soucis plus car mon regard s'immobilise sur de brefs ondulations de tissu, juste au-dessus de moi. Depuis quand ai-je des rideaux au-dessus de mon lit ? Je me redresse soudain, toute trace de sommeil définitivement enrayée de mon esprit, et observe attentivement ce qui aurait pu être ma chambre si elle n'avait pas, à elle seule, la superficie d'un petit appartement.

Une douce lumière éclaire mon lit aux draps couleur tan que je repousse lentement pour me redresser et détailler ce qui m'entoure. Mon lit, bien évidemment, une table de chevet sur laquelle repose une petite lampe et un cadran numérique, une commode en bois sombre et un secrétaire qui attire mon attention. Je m'en approche d'un pas traînant, malgré ma surprise de découvrir un tel endroit, il est encore tôt et mon corps ne me répond pas encore entièrement. Un ordinateur portable est posé sur le meuble ainsi qu'une pile de livres et manuels divers que j'identifie comme étant mes fournitures scolaires. Mon regard glisse sur la peinture des murs qui m'entoure et un indéchiffrable sourire me vient aux lèvres quand je reconnais la ma palette fétiche tous les dérivés inimaginable du orange, passant par le très léger beige crème à l'accrocheur caramel brûlé. Sourire qui s'étire encore plus si possible lorsque j'aperçois deux grandes portes-fenêtres que j'ouvre sans plus attendre.

Un petit balcon surplombe une cour intérieure dans laquelle une immense piscine creusée prend place. Loin d'être la seule installation d'eau, un spa frétille non loin, à demi caché par un paravent en treillis. De retour dans ma chambre, un miroir plein mur me fait hausser un sourcil est-ce vraiment possible ? Je le fais lentement glisser vers la gauche et une lumière s'allume automatiquement sur…un walk in ! Je reste tout simplement bouche bée devant les deux rangées de vêtements allant du simple pull au complet veston cravate. Je choisis au hasard un pantalon, une chemise orange brodée du logo familiale au dos et des sous-vêtements propres avant de me diriger vers la porte de ce qui doit être ma salle de bain personnel. Petite, m'enfin…c'est relatif, mais très fonctionnel un miroir au-dessus d'un comptoir en céramique nervurée, une douche italienne en verre floué, une toilette et…un bidet ?

'' AAAHHH mais pourquoi c'est là ÇA !, je m'écris en reculant prestement comme si la chose en question pouvait se mettre à bouger à tout moment.''

J'avoue, du coup, je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir ÇA dans ma toilette un jour et même si selon les dires de mon père c'est bien pratique, je ne suis pas prêt à m'en servir un jour. Mal à l'aise, non !, pour tout dire…terriblement gêné par le fait que ce soit certainement une idée de mon père, j'évite judicieusement la chose, me déshabille en vitesse avant de me glisser sous l'eau chaude de la douche. Propre, vêtu et maintenant parfaitement réveillé, je descends à l'étage pour satisfaire la demande plus que pressante de mon estomac qui, je crois bien, commence à s'auto digérer.

Une fois le déjeuner terminé, la voix de mon père qui doit être dans la cuisine me propose de découvrir les lieux, après tout, c'est maintenant ma maison et je n'ai pas vu grand-chose hier soir en raison de mon humeur disons…plutôt difficile. Je pense appeler Gaara pour partager avec lui ce moment particulier mais l'image de son baiser et le souvenir de ma réaction face aux questions de mon père la veille me font changer d'idée. Pas que j'ai quoi que ce soit à lui cacher, d'ailleurs, il n'y a réellement rien eu entre lui et moi mais je préfère tout de même éviter de lui donner une vraie raison de ramener le sujet. Je pars donc explorer la maison et en viens vite à la conclusion que si l'ancienne était déjà très bien, celle-ci est carrément mortelle !

La cuisine, adjacente à la salle à manger, est parfaitement équipée pour répondre aux milles et un caprices du plus pointilleux des maîtres du manoir, évidemment j'ai nommé, moi-même ! Un réfrigérateur d'inspiration américaine, un poêle au gaz, un grand comptoir en céramique noire et un îlot en retrait devant lequel mon père est assis avec une tasse de café. Il sourit en me proposant de poursuivre mon exploration en commençant par le hall, historie que je ne tourne pas en rond et manque quelque chose. Une fois en place, je remarque automatiquement une porte sur la gauche et comprend qu'il s'agit du quartier des domestiques en apercevant une vielle dame au tablier en sortir. L'aile Ouest du manoir leur est donc exclusivement réservée et je ne me donne pas le droit d'y entrer pour seule raison de satisfaire ma curiosité.

À droite, un petit boudoir, une pièce d'attente sans doute et un peu plus loin, l'accès principal au reste du manoir vers laquelle je me dirige. Il y a d'abord un salon d'affaire directement relié à un bureau. Je reconnais tout de suite l'antre de mon père un bureau de bois blanc, des fauteuils en cuir devant lesquels je dois résister pour ne pas m'y asseoir quelques instants et des lampes ça et là pour un éclairage tamisé en tout temps. Je retourne dans le couloir et continue mon chemin jusqu'à rencontrer la pièce qui fait le coin Nord-Est de la demeure. Je devine rapidement de quoi il s'agit un salon…mais quel salon ! Le vrai, le seul et l'unique. Celui dans lequel je prévois passer beaucoup de temps, en d'autres mots, la salle de son. Au fond de la pièce, un meuble dans lequel repose l'écran plasma beaucoup trop grand pour que je puisse le mesurer ainsi que toutes les caisses et emplis digne de ce nom…de quoi faire pâlir les salles de ciné j'en suis certain.

Après le salon, la cuisine que je connais déjà, la salle à manger et…un solarium ? Je m'approche de l'entrée que je n'avais pas vue et contemple les vitres qui font office de murs à travers lesquelles j'aperçois les plates-bandes du jardin qui se trouve à l'arrière du manoir. Je ne m'y attarde pas trop, me contentant de profiter de la chaleur du soleil avant de gravir l'escalier en bois d'acajou qui me mène au deuxième étage. Je sais où se trouve ma chambre, au fond du couloir de gauche, et découvre une autre chambre au début de celui-ci une chambre d'invités certainement. Une autre quasi identique se trouve dans le couloir de droite et je déduis donc que la porte au fond est celle des appartements de mon père.

En revenant sur mes pas, je poursuis dans l'autre sens du couloir et découvre deux autres portes. J'en ouvre une au hasard et pénètre dans la pièce.

'' Tiens, Naruto, bonjour, me dit Jiraya en levant les yeux d'un parchemin.

- Jiraya je…je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te déranger, dis-je en me demandant bien pourquoi je n'avais pas pensé à une telle situation, je viens d'entrer dans son bureau sans même prendre la peine de frapper…j'ai honte.

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'allais descendre de toute façon. Tu as vu la bibliothèque ?, me demande-t-il et j'en déduis aussitôt qu'il s'agit de la dernière porte que je n'ai pas visitée.''

J'hoche négativement la tête en m'excusant à nouveau de l'intrusion et vais voir la dite pièce. Si j'avais su ce qui m'attendait, j'y serais allé tout de suite. De toute la maison, je crois bien préférer cet endroit à tous les autres, le grand salon y compris. Des livres…Kami-sama qu'il y en a ! Mais bien plus que ça, je réalise que la bibliothèque fait le coin Sud-Est de la maison et qu'il s'agit en fait d'un espèce de tourelle avec baie vitrée donnant sur la partie avant de notre domaine. Je me sens soudain comme la princesse de ce film pour enfant que Sakura m'avait obligé à regarder il y a quelques années et où elle découvre une immense pièce remplis de livre sur plusieurs étages. Bien que celle-ci ne soit que sur un étage, la quantité de livres est vraiment impressionnante et je suis ravi d'y retrouver quelques ouvrages de politiques qui, j'en suis certain, me seraient d'un grand appuie pour mes cours. Je m'arrache douloureusement à ce petit paradis et descend d'un étage pour retrouver le solarium et la porte qui donne accès à l'extérieur.

Je pénètre enfin dans les jardins, dernier arrêt de mon exploration, et ne peux que m'émerveiller devant tant de beauté. Des arches de fleurs, des fontaines, un bassin et un petit chemin qui mène un peu en retrait où je découvre un lieu de repos. Une sculpture de pierre rouge représentant un animal mythique que j'identifie comme étant celui que je porte désormais sur mon dos, trône au centre d'un cercle composé de bancs graniteux. En m'y assoyant, je ferme les yeux, m'emplissant du chant des oiseaux et de celui, un peu moins distinctif, de l'eau qui coule des fontaines avoisinantes. Je soupçonne d'ailleurs Jiraya d'être pour quelque chose dans la confection de ce jardin qui me rappelle la description que faisait mon père dans ces récits des lieux de repos du temple où ils se sont rencontrés.

'' Tu aurais pu appeler Gaara si tu avais voulu, déclare une voix dans mon dos qui me fait sortir de mes rêveries.

- Et pour quoi faire, je demande en me tournant vers mon père qui s'installe à côté de moi sur le banc de pierre.

- Tu te serais peut-être senti moins seul aujourd'hui…

- Papa ! Je ne sors pas avec Gaara, je m'énerve un peu.

- Oui mais c'est un bon ami n'est-ce pas ? Tu aurais pu préférer qu'il soit avec toi aujourd'hui c'est tout.

- Je…non je ne crois pas, dis-je en regrettant de m'être emporté si facilement contre lui. C'est que…je n'ai pas très envie de voir des gens…j'ai besoin…d'être seul.

- C'est à cause de Sasuke c'est ça ?

Je me surprends qu'il soit si insistant, normalement, il aurait laissé passer et aurait attendu que je vienne lui en parler mais d'un autre côté…je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de s'inquiéter pour moi. J'hoche doucement la tête pour lui indiquer qu'il a vu juste, il le sait déjà sans doute mais je confirme tout de même. Je n'ajoute rien d'autre, visiblement, je ne suis pas encore prêt à aborder le sujet mais une question me revient alors à l'esprit et je profite du moment pour obtenir une explication.

- Papa, je reprends au bout d'un moment. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ?

Je fais évidemment référence à cette année entière où je n'ai eut aucune nouvelle de lui. Bon d'accord j'étais en stage et je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps mais tout de même! C'est à son tour de garder le silence et j'en suis d'autant plus surpris; il est du genre à répondre spontanément que ça plaise ou non à son interlocuteur. Au lieu de quoi, il cherche mon regard et ce que je lis dans le sien me laisse sans voix. Un léger voile le rend trouble me faisant aussitôt comprendre sa peine mais quelque chose que je n'avais jamais encore vu dans ces yeux m'apparaît soudain. Il semble…inquiet, non c'est bien plus que ça, il a l'air effrayé. Mon père a peur !, mais de quoi impossible de le dire avec certitude.

- Mes contacts à l'étranger sont étroitement surveillés et…je ne voulais pas prendre le risque qu'il puisse t'arriver quelque chose, lâche-t-il après un moment.''

Je ne suis pas du tout convaincu, d'autant plus qu'il a légèrement baissé les yeux au lieu de me regarder en face et même si je n'aime pas le dire, j'ai l'impression qu'il me cache quelque chose. Je n'insiste pas, certain que la réponse me viendra en temps et lieu et lui propose de retourner à l'intérieur le vent vient de se lever, mon estomac gargouille depuis plusieurs minutes déjà et si je ne mange pas bientôt je risque d'être encore plus de mauvaise humeur…

Le souper se déroule sur une note un peu plus joyeuse, le repas est délicieux et Jiraya ne manque pas de sourire devant mon retour d'appétit. Il est vrai qu'il s'est surpassé avec ce pavé de saumon à l'orange et j'en viens à me demander si ce ne sera pas entièrement lui qui prendra le rôle de cuistot à partir de maintenant. Le dessert ne tarde pas mais je me contente d'une simple tasse de thé tellement j'ai l'impression d'être rempli. Un silence s'installe dans la pièce, chacun dégustant à sa façon la fin du repas, moi avec mon thé et mon père avec…les lèvres de Jiraya… Ça ne me choque pas mais les voir ainsi me rappel que je n'ai maintenant plus cette chance de pouvoir partager avec quelqu'un mon affection et mon amour.

'' Ce stage était bien au moins ? me demande mon père après avoir rompu le baiser et s'être levé de table pour s'asseoir à mes côtés.

- Oui, c'était bien.

- Tu dois être impatient de recommencer les cours, tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour demain ?

- Oui j'ai vérifié les livres ce matin, tout y est.

- Parfait dans ce cas si tu te lève assez tôt demain je pourrai peut-être t'amener puisque ta moto n'est pas encore arrivée.

À ces mots, mes yeux s'écarquillent et ma bouche s'ouvre en grand. Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Une moto ? Non, pas seulement une moto, _**ma**_ moto ! Je ne comprends pas, j'ai vendu la mienne pour m'assurer un peu de liquide en cas de besoin avant le stage alors comment ce fait-il que mon père me parle d'un tel engin ? Un large sourire éclaire son visage alors qu'il me scrute attentivement, semblant suivre le cours de mes pensées.

- Quoi ? Je ne te l'avais pas dit ?, demande-t-il bien inutilement juste à voir ma tête c'est évident que je n'étais pas au courant de la chose.

- Mais…pourquoi ? Comment ?

- Oui et bien on ne s'est pas vu depuis toute une année et comme je ne pouvais pas te l'envoyer par la poste prend-le comme un cadeau d'anniversaire en retard.

- Tu as onze mois de retard Papa, dis-je en faisant la moue.

- AHAHAH, s'esclaffe-t-il en m'ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux. Disons plutôt un cadeau de rentrée.

- Elle arrive quand ? Elle est comment ?, je demande tout de même excité par la nouvelle.

- Tu verras bien, conclut-il avec un sourire en posant sa main sur mon épaule.''

Je comprends par là qu'il ne m'en dira pas plus jusqu'au jour où je serai en mesure de le voir par moi-même. Je lui souhaite donc bonne nuit et ne tarde pas à prendre le chemin de ma chambre pour me mettre en pyjama. Il n'est pas très tard mais la journée a été longue et je veux être frais et dispo pour la première journée de cours qui aura lieu demain. J'ose espérer que tout se passera bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitre :<strong>

[…]

'' Désolée de vous interrompre au début de votre cours professeur mais Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiwa sont demandés au bureau de la directrice immédiatement, annonce l'adjointe alors que je me raidis sur mon siège le première journée ne fait que commencer et je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de faire des bêtises, que peut bien nous vouloir la directrice ?''[…]


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

_Voici un autre chapitre ! Il y aura seulement un petit changement à partir de celui-ci, vous rencontrerez quelques passages qui ne sont pas POV Naruto mais que j'ai décidé d'ajouter pour que vous puissiez avoir une meilleure compréhension des évènements. J'espère que ça ne vous déroutera pas trop et que vous saurez apprécier quand même^^ _

Qui a dit que le premier jour de classe devait être un Mercredi ? Et qui a décidé, trop inquiet d'arriver en retard à cette dite journée, de mettre son cadran deux heures à l'avance ? Je suis donc assis au bord de mon lit, les yeux ensommeillés et le moral plutôt à plat à l'idée que je sois debout avant que les oiseaux n'aient commencé à chanter et à fusiller mon cadran du regard comme s'il était le seul responsable de ce désagrément. Du coup, j'ai toutes les raisons du monde de me prendre pour une fille et de me pomponner jusqu'à ce que soit l'heure de partir. Un petit tour à la douche, j'en ressort uniquement vêtu d'une serviette autour des hanches et ouvre mon dressing-room. Si seulement j'avais su devant quel dilemme je me retrouve, j'aurai ajouté une demi-heure de plus à l'heure de mon réveil. La question existentielle qui à l'ordre du jour est à savoir comment je vais m'habiller.

Oui, je sais. Penser ainsi me fait davantage ressembler à une fille mais quel mal y a-t-il à vouloir faire bonne impression le premier jour de classe ? Bon d'accord, je ne me donne certainement pas autant de mal pour plaire aux professeurs mais…pourquoi je me justifie moi ? Je veux être beau, c'est pas un crime que je sache ! Donc une demi-heure plus tard, après avoir passé et repassé toutes les combinaisons possibles, j'opte pour un jeans cobalt, une chemise blanche que je ne boutonne évidement pas jusqu'en haut et mon éternelle longue veste noire sans manche. Un petit anneau en or au lobe, mon collier porte-bonheur et le tour est joué. Je descends en quatrième vitesse les escaliers au pied duquel, mon père m'attend avec un grand sourire.

'' Je dois partir plus tôt que prévu mais si tu veux toujours m'accompagner, Jiraya t'a préparé un déjeuner pour emporter, dit-il en me tendant un sac en papier.

Je le saisis, remonte la bandoulière de mon sac d'école sur mon épaule et suis mon père jusqu'à la sortie. En chemin, je sens son regard sur moi, il a l'air inquiet mais n'ouvre la bouche qu'une fois à destination.

- Jiraya et moi partons pour le week-end alors si tu veux inviter quelques amis pour fêter la rentrée libre à toi, propose-t-il avant d'enserrer mes épaules de son bras quelques instants. Nous reviendrons Dimanche en soirée alors ne nous attend pas pour souper.

- C'est gentil Papa.

- Allons ! Il n'a pas de quoi. J'ai moi aussi eu ton âge et fais la fête à la fac. Quoi que je ne me souviens pas d'avoir autant aimé que toi mais…

- Hey ! Mais ça veut dire quoi ça ?, je m'offusque gentiment en sachant très bien que mon père connaît mon goût plutôt prononcé pour les fêtes de ce genre.

- Tout ce que je demande, commence-t-il avant que je ne complète par moi-même le reste de sa phrase.

- C'est de retrouver l'endroit tel qu'il était à ton départ. Papa, je n'ai plus quinze ans.

- AHAHAH j'espère bien. Tu t'es assagi avec le temps et je ne voudrais pas devoir revivre cette année là encore une fois, rigole-t-il avant que je ne sorte de la voiture, un peu vexé par ces paroles.''

Bon d'accord, je n'ai pas toujours été un ange mais tout de même, je n'étais pas un diable non plus ! J'avoue que le choc doit plutôt être dur à encaisser pour un père qui apprend dans la même année que son fils n'est plus vierge, que ce n'est pas grâce à une fille et qu'il recommence presque tous les week-end depuis. Ajouté à ça quelques échecs en cours et plus d'une convocation pour discorde avec un ou plusieurs élèves de ma classe. Je ne lui ai pas donné la vie facile c'est certain. Heureusement que maintenant je me suis calmé, faut dire, entretenir une relation pendant presque deux ans, être accepté malgré tout dans le prestigieux programme de Politique et Langues de la Fac la plus réputée qui soit…je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix.

Je franchis enfin le portail du pavillon principal et un sourire indéchiffrable éclaire mon visage lorsque j'aperçois au loin Kiba et Shikamaru qui viennent à ma rencontre. Une chaleur réconfortante monte en moi et je réalise à quel point mes amis m'ont manqué au court de ce stage à l'étranger. Kiba ne fait pas de façon et me prend dans ses bras à grand renfort de tapes dans le dos, je reconnais très bien là mon ami bruyant et démonstratif, tout comme moi. Shikamaru se contente de me tendre la main mais je vois dans son regard qu'il est tout aussi heureux que Kiba de me revoir.

'' Où sont les autres ?, je demande après les salutations d'usage.

- Il n'y a que Gaara et il est à la Fontaine.

- Où ça, je demande à nouveau.

- Ah mais c'est vrai, s'exclame Kiba. T'étais pas là à l'Inter, c'est la première fois que tu viens ici alors.''

Oui, il a raison. L'année Intermédiaire, c'est-à-dire celle qui sépare le lycée et la Fac, dans le système scolaire de Konoha, se donne dans le même établissement que les études supérieures donc celui où je suis mais puisque mon année Inter était en fait le stage auquel j'ai participé avec Sasuke, je n'ai encore jamais mis les pieds ici. C'est sous les râlements de Shikamaru que nous nous dirigeons vers la dite Fontaine un endroit plutôt calme, un peu en retrait de brouhaha des couloirs qui possède son propre comptoir de service où on peut se procurer café, croissants, brioches et autres trucs à grignoter. Gaara est assis à une table et malgré le malaise qui me prend soudain de le revoir après notre dernière rencontre, je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver drôlement beau. Vêtu de noir avec un pantalon droit et un pull à col roulé, ses yeux verts semblent briller de milles feux lorsqu'ils se posent sur moi.

'' Bonjour Naruto, prononce-t-il gravement en me tendant la main.

J'en reste un peu surpris d'ailleurs. Lui qui ne s'est pas gêné pour m'embrasser devant mon père, voilà qu'il joue les parfaits gentlemans avec une poignée de main. Et puis…non mais pourquoi est-ce que ça me dérange tout à coup ? Je devrais être plutôt content qu'il refreine enfin ses pulsions au lieu de quoi, je m'en plains. Non mais franchement, j'ai besoin qu'on me remette les idées en place moi. Et comme pour m'exaucer, qui est-ce que je ne vois pas se diriger vers nous avec une classe et un magnétisme hors du commun…

- Sasuke, s'étonne Kiba avant de le saluer de la même manière qu'il l'a fait avec moi.

Gaara va faire de même à mon grand étonnement, pourquoi lui a-t-il droit à un câlin alors que je n'ai eu que sa main !, alors que Shikamaru reste un peu en retrait. Ces deux-là ne se sont jamais vraiment sentit et allez savoir pourquoi, je n'en ai aucune idée. Quand son regard sombre se tourne enfin vers moi, je me sens comme une souris devant un serpent prêt à bondir. Ma respiration devient difficile et mon cœur frôle la crise quand il s'approche peu à peu de moi, une chose est sur, il a fait fort sur ses habits ce matin. Pantalon noir, chemise blanche judicieusement déboutonnée sur le haut, veste rouge sans manche et ceinture de cuir de la même couleur, il porte son éternelle chaîne d'argent au bout de laquelle pend le médaillon de son père au symbole de sa famille, le fameux éventail blanc et rouge.

- Sakura commence seulement à midi, déclare Gaara en me sortant de mes rêveries, je remarque au passage que Sasuke a disparu. Elle m'a téléphoné hier soir pour me le dire, continue-t-il et une fois de plus, je m'en étonne.''

Bien que Gaara soit devenu mon meilleur ami, je connais Sakura depuis l'enfance et je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'ils puissent s'entendre si bien. Peut-être mon départ pour le stage les a-t-il rapproché ? Quoi qu'il en soit, l'heure avance et je ne veux surtout pas être en retard, je me lève donc, suivit par Gaara qui est dans le même programme que Sasuke et moi. Il est aussi en première année donc à défaut de devoir me torturer à l'idée de partager la même classe que mon ex, je me réjouis d'être dans celle de mon meilleur ami. Le premier cours passe rapidement, c'est le premier jour et le professeur, Kurenai Yuhi, ne semble pas vouloir nous retenir bien plus longtemps que ce que le nécessaire l'oblige. Présentation de la personne, explications du contenu du cours de _Langues - Débutants _ et c'est tout. Nous finissons donc une heure en avance sur l'horaire établi et j'en profite pour retourner à la Fontaine qui, je le sens, deviendra notre point de ralliement à tous. Je ne m'attendais toutefois pas à ce qu'il y est autant de monde dans notre groupe plus si petit que ça.

Gaara sur mes talons, nous rejoignons Sakura qui est assise à côté de Tenten. Elles nous saluent en même temps que Sai et Deidara qui arrivent de l'autre côté du couloir, ces derniers partageant le même programme à la différence que Deidara se trouve en troisième année et que Saï réalise sa seconde. Le blond s'assoit alors sur les genoux d'Itachi qui fait signe à Sasuke, derrière moi, d'approcher. Kankuro lui jette un regard et a droit à un sourire en réponse avant que Temari ne rappelle l'heure à son frère qui file à son cours. Tout ce petit monde réunit, je vois Shikamaru et Neji s'y ajouter, Itachi lançant un regard mauvais au premier lorsqu'il s'approche de la grande sœur de Gaara, visiblement il n'a pas digéré qu'elle retourne dans les bras de ce 'gamin' comme il l'appel. Je me plante ensuite en plein milieu du cercle formé par les tables et demande l'attention de tous.

'' J'organise une petite fête ce week-end et vous y êtes tous invités. Amenez qui vous voulez ce n'est pas la place qui va manquer, je précise avec un grand sourire devant les têtes réjouies de mes amis.

- Nous on vient c'est sur, s'empresse de répondre Sakura en prenant la main de Saï. Tu veux de l'aide pour organiser la soirée ?, me demande-t-elle.

- Pas la peine je m'en charge, je réponds. Il y aura des encas mais apportez vos consommations !

- J'y serai aussi, répond Neji en s'approchant pour me faire un câlin avant de se diriger vers son prochain cours.

- Ajoute deux places, renchérit Shikamaru. J'en parlerai à Kiba, continue-t-il plus bas en me désignant Neji qui s'est légèrement crispé à l'entente du nom, c'est vrai que s'ils viennent faudra faire attention mais ils sont tous les deux mes amis donc…

- Faites passer le message moi je file à mon cours, je leur lance par-dessus mon épaule avant que Gaara ne m'entraîne dans la bonne direction.''

Je m'étonne toujours de voir les salles aussi grandes, c'est vrai qu'au Lycée, ce n'était pas vraiment la même chose… Je m'installe au milieu des gradins, ni trop près, ni trop loin de la sortie, Gaara à ma droite. Beaucoup d'élèves sont arrivés dont Sasuke que je repère au premier rang et le professeur ne tarde pas à faire son entrée. L'homme se présente, Iruka Unimo, avant que quelqu'un ne toque à la porte de la classe.

'' Désolée de vous interrompre au début de votre cours professeur mais Sasuke Uchiwa et Naruto Uzumaki sont demandés au bureau de la directrice immédiatement, annonce l'adjointe alors que je me raidis sur mon siège le première journée ne fait que commencer et je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de faire des bêtises, que peut bien nous vouloir la directrice ?''

Inquiet, je me lève de mon siège et me dirige vers la femme aux cheveux bruns, Sasuke devant moi que j'ai vu froncer les sourcils à l'entente de son nom. Où était-ce parce que je suis également interpellé ? L'adjointe nous mène jusqu'au bureau, à l'étage principal, toque pour nous annoncer et attend que l'on nous autorise à entrer. Nous nous retrouvons devant une femme aux longs cheveux blonds qui nous invite à nous asseoir dans les deux fauteuils devant elle. Involontairement, mes yeux s'abaisse au niveau de la forte poitrine de la femme, loin d'être dans mes habitudes, je suis toutefois incapable de ne pas la remarquer. Je crois bien que je n'ai jamais été aussi crispé de toute ma vie, d'abord la convocation et ensuite l'air trop sérieux de la directrice me font redouter le pire.

'' Sasuke Uchiwa et Naruto Uzumaki, commence-t-elle d'un ton grave. Vous avez tout les deux participé au stage à l'étranger dans le cadre de l'année Intermédiaire du programme de Politique et Langues est-ce exacte ?

- Oui Madame, répondons-nous à l'unisson.

- Dans ce cas, félicitations à vous ! J'ai reçu, un peu plus tôt cette semaine, les résultats de vos évaluations qui devaient déterminer si vous aviez ou non les qualifications requises à l'entrée du programme de cet établissement. Je n'ai que de bons commentaires à vous transmettrent, en particulier sur l'acharnement exemplaire dont à fait preuve Monsieur Uzumaki.

Je me sens légèrement rougir est-ce en réaction à la façon plus que singulière dont la directrice m'a appelé ou bien pour le compliment lui-même. Un bref regard à Sasuke m'indique que lui n'en a rien à faire et que je ferais mieux de garder la tête froide pour ce qui suit. Il n'a pas tout à fait tord, la directrice ne nous aurait pas fait sortir de notre cours si c'était simplement pour nous féliciter.

- Cette bourse dont Monsieur Uchiwa a pu profiter ainsi que ce stage qui a été une grande réussite, n'était en fait qu'un essaie d'une année. Le programme n'étant pas entièrement reconnu par les membres du Conseil, nous organisons une grande conférence en milieu d'année, soit à la fin de votre actuel trimestre, pour faire valoir nos objectifs aux autres dirigeants de faculté des environs.

- Ce sont de bien nobles causes, Madame, mais en quoi cela nous concerne-t-il ?, demanda enfin Sasuke avec un ton à la fois calme et désintéressé, à la limite de la provocation.

- Il vous concerne d'autant plus pour la simple raison que c'est vous qui devrez organiser non seulement la conférence mais son contenu.

- Quoi ?, je m'exclame.

- Puisque vous représentez, pour ainsi dire, les pionniers de ce projet, vous êtes les mieux placés pour nous exposer tous les bienfaits que cela a pu vous apporter. De ce fait, la réalisation de ce projet représentera un pourcentage non négligeable de chacun de vos examens finaux de ce trimestre. En d'autres mots, vous ne pouvez vous permettre d'échouer, termine-t-elle avec le sourire de quelqu'un qui vient de conclure l'affaire du siècle. Des consignes vous seront remises en temps et lieu et je compte sur vous pour faire honneur à cette faculté. Sur ce, veuillez m'excuser mais j'ai d'autres importantes choses qui m'attendent aujourd'hui.''

Je reste comme pétrifié par les paroles de cette femme que je commence à redouter de plus en plus. Non seulement elle vient de nous assigner à un projet qui, selon moi, ne nous concerne pas si directement que ça, mais en plus les échecs possibles seront répercutés sur notre année scolaire ! À la sortie du bureau, ce que je redoute le plus arrive au galop, Sasuke se tourne vers moi, le regard méprisant.

'' Je refuse de travailler avec toi, lâche-t-il tout simplement.

Du coup, je fige. Bon, bien sur je m'attendais à ce genre de réaction mais ne peut-il pas comprendre mes propres motivations ? Je tente de lui faire entendre raison.

- Sasuke s'il te plaît…

- C'est hors de question que je perde mon temps avec un projet aussi ridicule que celui-là.

- Mais tu n'écoute pas quand je parle bon sang !, je m'emporte.

Quelques têtes curieuses se retournent après mon éclat de voix mais je m'en moque complètement, trop absorbé par ma colère qui monte en flèche.

- J'en ai rien à foutre de cette bourse, je continue en ne baissant pas le ton d'un cran. C'est pas l'argent qui manque mais à la différence de toi, je ne suis pas un génie. J'ai besoin de ce projet comme du stage pour m'assurer de bonnes notes et une place en deuxième année ! Ce programme j'y tiens beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois et je ne veux pas risquer de tout faire foirer à cause de toi !''

C'est d'un pas rageur que je vais récupérer mon sac au bureau de la secrétaire et en ressort aussitôt sans même un regard pour cet imbécile. Alors que je marche le long du couloir, je sens mon cœur qui se serre douloureusement dans ma poitrine et je réalise trop tard que mes pas m'ont mené à l'extérieur du pavillon principal. Je ne suis pas fier de moi et mon père sera certainement profondément déçu de mon attitude mais je ne peux rester plus longtemps dans cet endroit, surtout en sachant que dès le moment où je remettrai le pied dans la classe, mon regard se portera sur Sasuke et là… Je refoule les larmes qui menacent de s'écouler de mes yeux et prend la direction du terminus. Autant me faire une raison, il ne changera pas pour si peu et son refus de collaborer en est la preuve, il doit désormais me considérer comme une véritable nuisance.

**POV Extérieur**

Sasuke pénètre dans l'amphithéâtre, légèrement essoufflé du pas précipité qu'il a dû emprunter pour ne pas se retrouver dernier arrivé au cours intitulé _Konoha en Histoire et en Politique_ qui ne tarde pas à commencer. Bien entendu, les seules places encore disponibles se trouvent tout en haut des gradins et il se presse pour y accéder. Heureusement pour lui, cet emplacement lui donne une vue d'ensemble sur la classe et il ne peut retenir son regard de parcourir les têtes devant lui alors que le professeur, un certain Hashirama Senju, fait distribuer le plan de cours. Toute à son observation, l'Uchiwa passe d'une main distraite les quelques papiers restants à son voisin, prenant bien soin d'en prélever un pour lui, et conclut rapidement que Naruto n'est pas dans la classe.

Un léger pincement lui serre alors le ventre se pourrait-il que cette absence ait un lien avec leur dernière discussion ? Le mot juste est plutôt dispute mais n'était-ce pas normal compte tenu du fait qu'ils ne soient désormais plus ensemble ? Non cela n'a aucun rapport, il s'est délibérément montré agressif dans l'espoir de faire partir Naruto au plus vite. Mais pourquoi ? Parce qu'il ne supporte pas sa présence ? Ou le fait de se retrouver près de lui l'affecte-t-il au point de lui faire perdre son sang-froid et qu'il doive ainsi tout faire pour le faire partir ? Irrité de devoir réfléchir à cela dans un moment pareil, Sasuke se penche vers son sac à bandoulière pour y prendre son portable et un bloc-notes quand sa main s'immobilise. Depuis quand un livre se trouve-t-il dans la pochette intérieure ? Étonné, le jeune homme ouvre en grand le sac et en vient vite à la conclusion qu'il s'agit de celui de Naruto. Mais alors…où est-il, le sien ?

Certain que c'est le blond qui les a interchangés lors de leur altercation, il soupire de découragement. Pourquoi aussi avait-il acheté le même sac que lui lors de leur première semaine de stage ? Parce qu'il l'avait trouvé classe et n'avait pas supporté l'idée que ce soit Naruto qui le porte s'il ne pouvait pas lui non plus en avoir un parfait exemplaire. Et regardez où ça le menait maintenant…fichu fierté ! Les présentations terminées et le plan de cours expliqué, l'homme libère ses étudiants, au grand soulagement de Sasuke qui n'aurait pas été en mesure de prendre de notes, faute de ne pas avoir son propre matériel. Bien décidé à régler cette histoire au plus vite, il quitte l'endroit et se dirige vers le terminus d'autobus d'où il prend le seul qui puisse le mener à l'autre bout de la ville. Naruto ne serait certainement pas heureux de le voir débarquer chez lui après avoir quitté l'établissement par sa faute mais la confrontation est inévitable et ne peut attendre au lendemain.

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitre : <strong>

[…] Un doute me saisit soudain nous avons les mêmes cours, étant dans le même programme, et donc les mêmes livres alors comment a-t-il pu savoir qu'il avait mon sac à moins de l'avoir fouillé ? Je vide brusquement son contenu sur mon lit à la recherche de l'élément manquant qui m'indiquerait qu'il a bel et bien osé violer mon intimité. La pochette interne est vide et la fermeture est ouverte; pas de doute possible, il a pris mon journal ! […]


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

_Alors voilà un autre petit bout d'histoire que j'ai retourné longtemps dans ma tête avant d'en être satisfaite. Plusieurs ont souligné le comportement particulier de Sasuke du chapitre précédent et j'espère que vous pourrez mieux le cerner après la lecture de celui-ci (Enfin…m'en demandez pas trop non plus on parle encore d'un Uchiwa alors…fierté oblige complications et complexité) J'espère que vous aimerez^^_

'' Naruto ?

Minato relève la tête de son document pour voir passer son fils en coup de vent, bien sur, le boucan créé par la porte d'entrée s'écrasant contre le mur du hall ne l'a pas laissé indifférent mais c'est le bruit d'un sanglot étouffé en provenance du bas des escaliers qui le fait lever du fauteuil dans lequel il est assis.

- Naruto, commence-t-il en s'approchant doucement. Gaara m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il t'avait vu quitter l'école à la course…il s'inquiète beaucoup et…

- J'en ai rien à foutre, crie le plus jeune en posant son pied sur la première marche.

- Peut-être bien mais je m'inquiète aussi, le retient Minato, une main agrippant doucement mais fermement le bras de son fils pour l'empêcher de fuir. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu t'es disputé avec quelqu'un ? C'est Sasuke.

Alors, le visage jusque là énervé de Naruto devient complètement écarlate mais pas de gêne, Minato le comprend très vite et relâche prestement le bras qu'il tient encore.

- JE LE DÉTESTE ! JE NE VEUX PLUS ENTENDRE PARLER DE LUI !, hurle alors Naruto à la grande surprise de son père qui ne l'a jamais vu aussi emporté.

Un nouveau sanglot s'échappe de sa gorge au moment où son corps se détend brusquement deux puissants bras l'enserrent tendrement et les larmes coulent enfin.

- Je…ne veux plus le voir…Il est…tellement méchant et moi…moi je l'aim…

- Chut ça va aller, murmure Minato contre ces cheveux en lui frottant gentiment le dos. On en reparlera plus tard d'accord ? Va te reposer dans ta chambre et tu redescendra quand tu seras mieux ?''

Le hochement de tête contre son torse lui indique que Naruto a compris et il obéit sans un mot, seuls les bruits de pleurs étouffés lui parviennent encore un instant avant qu'il ne se rassoit dans son fauteuil, profondément bouleversé. L'appel de Gaara l'avait laissé perplexe, ce n'était pas le genre de Naruto de quitter sa première journée de cours avant le temps mais le ton inquiet du jeune homme l'avait convaincu. Son fils avait eu un pépin certes mais il ne s'était jamais imaginé le retrouver dans cet état. Fragile, démoli, visiblement victime d'une colère qui renfermait un chagrin encore plus profond et tout ceci en raison d'une seule et unique personne Sasuke Uchiwa. Minato l'avait compris au moment où Naruto avait craqué dans ses bras il n'avait jusque là versé aucune larme et il lui sembla qu'il vivait enfin pleinement le deuil de sa rupture.

C'est le bruit de la sonnette de l'entrée, deux heures plus tard, qui fait à nouveau relever la tête du Président, ayant donné son congé au majordome, il se lève donc de son siège pour aller répondre.

'' Bonjour Sasuke, le salue-t-il avec un grand sourire qui camoufle aussitôt sa surprise.

- Monsieur Nimekaze, lui répond l'Uchiwa.

- Ah non ! Pas de ça ! Depuis le temps, Sasuke, appelle-moi Minato.

- C'est gentil mais je ne voudrais pas…

- Déranger ? Allons, tu peux bien rester pour un thé. Entre, insiste le grand blond.

Sasuke soupire discrètement, lui qui ne voulait pas s'éterniser, le voilà coincer pour un thé. Enfin…coincer est un bien grand mot puisque Sasuke doit bien admettre que son ancien beau-père est un homme des plus charmants qu'il a su très vite apprécier. Il le suit donc à travers la demeure, remarquant au passage l'aisance qui se dégage des lieux sans pour autant être chargé d'un luxe étouffant, et se retrouve assis dans un fauteuil de cuir sombre, une tasse de thé à la main et Minato de l'autre côté de la table basse.

- Naruto n'est pas là ?, demande Sasuke au bout d'un long silence.

- Si tu me disais plutôt pourquoi tu es ici, dévie habillement Minato.

Seul le silence lui répond. Un poids énorme semble soudain peser sur les épaules de Sasuke qui baisse la tête et se surprend à triturer nerveusement sa tasse de thé qu'il repose un peu brusquement sur la table basse. Incapable de mentir à l'homme qui lui fait face, le brun inspire lentement en priant pour retrouver son calme habituel et ne pas perdre la face.

- Avec Naruto on…on s'est disputés et…il…

- À quel propos ?, le coupe aussitôt l'homme qui s'intéresse davantage au déclencheur de la situation qu'aux conséquences elles-mêmes.

- C'est idiot, laisse tomber Sasuke, la directrice nous a convoqués dans son bureau et…

- La directrice ?

- Oui, c'était pour le stage mais…j'ai paniqué et j'ai dis non et…

- Tu as refusé d'aller chez la directrice ?, demande à nouveau Minato qui commence à se perdre dans le récit.

- Non bien sur que je suis allé dans le bureau mais quand on est sortit je savais plus quoi faire. J'avais…peur…, continue Sasuke en buttant légèrement sur le mot, que Naruto s'imagine des choses si je disais rien et que j'acceptais et là bah…

- Sasuke, l'interrompt Minato. Calme-toi et répond à ma question. Que s'est-il passé chez la directrice ?

Conscient qu'il se donne en spectacle à bafouiller et à chercher ses mots, l'Uchiwa ferme un instant les yeux en serrant les poings. Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Il n'a pas l'habitude de se confier ainsi et encore moins de perdre ses moyens pour une simple histoire d'échange de sacs…

- Elle veut que nous orchestrions la conférence de fin de session, résume-t-il.

- Oui je dois y assister d'ailleurs.

- Mais la seule chose que j'ai trouvé à répondre c'est que je refusais de travailler avec Naruto.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Cette fois, fierté ou pas, Sasuke baisse la tête. Une étrange grimace tord alors son visage avant qu'il ne lève les yeux vers Minato, révélant une expression impuissante.

- Je ne sais pas…j'ai pensé…Naruto et moi c'est fini…alors…, bafouille à nouveau le brun.

- Tu avais peur que Naruto ne se fasse de faux espoirs si tu ne te montrais pas désagréables à son égard, complète habilement Nimekaze.

- Je n'ai pas été…, commence Sasuke avant d'accepter la vérité en face. Oui, c'est vrai, se reprend-t-il avec un pincement au cœur. Ce que j'ai fait…depuis le début…et à la fin c'était…

- Écoutes-moi bien Sasuke. Je ne connais pas l'histoire et je ne cherche pas à trouver de coupable mais je connais mon fils et je sais qu'il souffre en silence de ce qui a pu se passer.

- Je suis…désolé.

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire, Sasuke et je peux comprendre que tu ne sois pas encore prêt pour ça mais retiens bien ceci. Quels que soient les évènements que vous avez rencontrés, ou ceux qui vous feront face dans l'avenir, tu auras toujours une place dans son cœur.

- Quoi ?, se surprend le brun. Que voulez-vous dire ?, demande-t-il en se redressant soudainement dans son siège.

- Vous vous connaissez depuis tout petit, Sasuke et tu as une place dans sa vie au même titre que Neji par le passé ou même Gaara depuis quelques années. Peu importe le titre qu'il te donnera, celui de connaissance, de meilleur ou de petit ami, il a besoin de toi auprès de lui.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas, intervient l'Uchiwa. Après ce qui c'est passé, je comprends qu'il veuille s'éloigner.

- Mais pourtant c'est toi qui le repousses… Tu sais…il le cache sans doute maintenant mais son cœur n'a pas changé en si peu de temps…Naruto…il t'aim…

- Papa ?, interrompt une voix depuis le seuil du salon.

**POV Naruto**

J'étais en haut des escaliers quand des bribes de conversation me sont parvenues et puisque je venais de croiser Jiraya à la bibliothèque, je me suis demandé avec qui mon père pouvait bien parler. De là où j'étais, je ne distinguais que le visage de mon père et l'arrière d'une tête brune et c'est maintenant seulement, une fois dans le cadre de la porte du salon, que je regrette d'être descendu.

'' Papa ?, je l'appelle au moment où la dite tête se retourne vers moi.

Je retrouve Sasuke, oui retrouve car il n'y a pas, cette fois, de masque sur son visage comme depuis l'incident du tatou, seule une expression de profond trouble et de…désolation ? Regret ? Mon esprit se ferme soudain, non !, je ne veux pas y croire. C'est tellement facile pour lui de se jouer de moi que je ne veux pas croire qu'il prend enfin conscience de ses actes, ce doit seulement être un autre de ses coups fourrés pour mieux me poignarder le cœur ensuite. Je le vois qui s'approche, presque chancelant, et j'ai l'audace de lui emprunter ce sourire moqueur et hautain qui m'a tant de fois fait souffrir. Si c'est la guerre qu'il veut, il va l'avoir et en puissance mille maintenant que j'ai compris comment il joue.

- Je…tu as pris mon sac, dit-il finalement en me tendant ce que je comprends être le mien.

Je ne le prends pas, me retourne et rejoint l'escalier pour me diriger vers ma chambre son sac est à l'entrée, sagement appuyé contre le mur comme si j'avais inconsciemment su que sa place n'était pas dans ma chambre. Je redescends en moins de deux, notant au passage que mon père a déserté la pièce et que Sasuke y est seul à m'attendre, avant que je ne sois à nouveau face à lui. Il semble aussi avoir repris un peu d'aplomb mais je ne me laisse pas berner si facilement et perce très bien ce nouveau masque qu'il tente de me montrer. Je souris et lui tend nonchalamment son sac avant de gentiment le raccompagner à la porte d'entrée où je le pousse presque dehors.

De retour dans ma chambre, mon sac à la main, je me surprends à ne pas avoir remarqué l'échange avant. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas d'étude à faire, les professeurs des deux premiers cours ont été assez laxistes pour la première journée donc… Un doute me saisit soudain nous avons les mêmes cours, étant dans le même programme, et donc les mêmes livres alors comment a-t-il pu savoir qu'il avait mon sac à moins de l'avoir fouillé ? Je vide brusquement son contenu sur mon lit à la recherche de l'élément manquant qui m'indiquerait qu'il a bel et bien osé violer mon intimité. La pochette interne est vide et la fermeture est ouverte; pas de doute possible, il a pris mon journal !

Cette constatation me stupéfie, comment ais-je pu ne pas y penser plus tôt ? Mon journal est sans doute la seule chose que j'ai osé mettre dans mon sac en plus des innombrables livres de cette première journée, sachant très bien que je n'aurais pas eu de place pour autre chose tellement il serait plein. Mais la question qui me vient ensuite n'est pas vraiment à savoir pourquoi il ne l'a pas laissé en place mais plutôt ce qu'il conte en faire car je serais vraiment étonné d'apprendre qu'il me l'a pris dans le seul but de me mettre en rogne. On a passé ce genre de chose tout de même ! L'heure du souper approche mais la boule qui me noue soudain le ventre m'empêche d'avoir véritablement faim. Si j'apprends qu'il a osé… Mes poings se crispent violemment et je préfère ne pas penser à demain…quand je l'aurai en face de moi…en sachant très bien qu'il aura lu mon journal…

_« Ça y est, je l'ai fait ! J'ai embrassé Sasuke et Kami-Sama c'était incroyable ! Je n'ai pas eu la patience d'attendre à la fête qu'Ino va donner pour la fin de l'année et après avoir passé la soirée d'hier au téléphone avec Gaara - lui est d'avis que j'aurais dû agir depuis longtemps – j'ai décidé de me lancer. Je me suis dit que le pire serait d'avoir une baffe et que toute l'école soit officiellement au courant de mon homosexualité – au fond, j'en ai rien à faire puisque c'est ma dernière année de Lycée – mais non ! Il s'est laissé faire ! Je crois bien que je vais utiliser la petite fête d'Ino pour rendre ça public, enfin…s'il le veut aussi parce que je n'ai pas vraiment eut le temps de lui parler après l'avoir fait – peut-être parce qu'on était en plein escalier principal aussi - mais bon…il ne m'a pas repoussé c'est déjà ça…»_

_« …Gaara m'a assuré que tout ce passerait bien mais j'ai quand même peur que quelque chose dérape. Déjà, mon père sera présent – ok il n'irait pas jusqu'à exiger qu'on dorme séparément – mais j'aurais eut envie de quelque chose de plus intime pour la première fois… J'ai peur...et si je lui faisais mal et s'il ne voulait plus recommencer après et s'il voulait déjà me laisser ? Gaara dit que je me prends trop la tête et il a sans doute raison. Parfois je me demande ce que je ferais sans lui. Il a toujours le bon mot pour me remonter le moral et accepte plutôt bien que je sorte maintenant avec Sasuke. Kami c'est incroyable ce que ce simple nom peut me faire…j'ai des frissons rien qu'à l'écrire ! Ce que je peux être gaga…»_

_« Oh ! Ah ! Hi ! OUIIIIII ! C'est fait ! Sasuke Uchiwa est à moi plus que jamais. Il vient juste de partir et j'ai foncé dans ma chambre pour ne rien oublier. Je veux écrire tous les moments de cette fin de semaine…ou plutôt, de ces deux premières nuits que nous avons passées ensembles. Je ne crois pas pouvoir tout écrire, il est plus de 22h et j'ai exam de sciences demain mais l'important est là. Nous avons fait l'amour…3 FOIS ! Bien sur c'est moi qui dominais, c'était l'entente qu'on avait prise de toute façon, mais si j'avais su que c'était si bon je l'aurais fait bien avant. J'en tremble encore. D'abord nous avons passé une partie de la soirée à nous embrasser – je crois que je ne me passerai jamais de ces lèvres – puis j'ai retiré son tee-shirt, il a rougi sur le coup et j'ai craqué…il est si beau nu ! On a du attendre à Samedi soir par contre pour le refaire parce que même si j'y suis allé doucement il a eut mal, normal aussi. Mais les deux autres fois étaient complètement ouf – par chance que Papa était sorti avec Jiraya pour la soirée – parce que là…j'aurais été incapable de me retenir…»_

_« …j'ai à peine eut le temps de parler à Papa mais il semble très heureux pour moi. C'est vrai que ça va durer toute une année mais c'est pour mes études alors il n'aurait jamais dit non. Ce stage promet d'être quelque chose. Travailler à l'étranger, avec des professionnels, du coup, j'ai la poisse de ne pas être à la hauteur mais avec Sasuke à mes côtés, rien ne peut m'arriver non ? Après tout, c'est grâce à son génie s'il a remporté cette bourse et ce stage. J'ai aussi parlé à Gaara, il est très déçu, lui qui descendait pour les vacances d'été, il va se retrouver tout seul mais il était très content que je puisse profiter d'une chance pareille. C'est vrai que les programmes à Suna sont très stricts et que de telles choses n'arrivent jamais. Bon, j'arrête ici pour aujourd'hui, je dois préparer mes bagages. »_

_« …l'appartement est un peu petit – bon, c'est vrai qu'on habitait tout les deux dans des maisons plutôt luxueuses – mais i lest bien ! La chambre est grande et le lit…on l'a essayé dès qu'on est arrivé ! J'ai vraiment ce sentiment que je ne me lasserai jamais de son corps, de sa voix, de son…amour ? HIHI ! On a deux semaines devant nous avant de rencontrer les dirigeants de la société dans laquelle nous allons travailler pour le stage et Sasuke m'a proposé d'en prendre la moitié pour visiter la ville. C'est qu'il est presque romantique dis donc ! …»_

_« Hier soir, c'était le grand soir. On a tout les deux eut une journée chargée – ce stage c'est vraiment pas des vacances en fait – et j'ai osé questionner Sasuke sur ses fantasmes. J'ai comme une petite idée derrière la tête qui nous permettrait de casser un peu la routine. Je ne dis pas que je suis insatisfait, loin de là !, mais je me demande parfois s'il ne voudrais pas quelque chose de plus…exotique ? Changeant ? Excitant ? Disons…une soirée, de temps à autre, seulement pour le sexe. Oui j'ai l'air d'un obsédé. Non je n'en suis pas un…en fait…peu être un peu mais bon, c'est pas ça l'important parce que Sasuke a l'air d'accord avec moi. Je suis curieux d'essayer et je crois même que je vais commencer maintenant. J'entends l'eau de la salle de bain couler et il m'a justement dit qu'il rêvait de le faire sous la douche. C'est ma chance !»_

_« ...ma vie est devenu un tapis roulant - à pleine vitesse – tellement que ça fait presque un mois que je n'ai rien écrit. Ce stage est vraiment éreintant mais on apprend tellement de choses que je ne peux pas m'en plaindre. Heureusement que les vacances de Noël approchent – bon vacances est un grand mot puisqu'on a à peine deux semaines de libres – mais ça nous laisse un peu de temps pour souffler et vivre comme un parfait petit couple. Sasuke est tellement adorable dans son long manteau de cachemire noir et son foulard noué à l'aristocrate. Il fait très sérieux et je ne doute pas qu'il fasse bonne impression au dîner officiel de l'entreprise…»_

_« 14 Février. Cette date que je redoutais temps par le passé va être un véritable cadeau du ciel cette année. Enfin…pour Sasuke parce que la surprise c'est moi qui la prépare. L'adjoint m'a donné ma journée et je suis presque content que Sasuke doive rester toute la journée au bureau, ça me permettra de tout mettre au point. Au menu, un souper aux chandelles cuisiné par nul autre que moi – oui bon je veux effacer mon fiasco de Noël et lui préparer un repas digne de ce nom sans risquer de l'empoisonner à nouveau – une soirée détente rien que tous les deux : petit film, bain moussant, séance massage et plus…s'il me reste des forces car vu l'heure qu'il est, je vais devoir courir pour que tout soit prêt à temps. Bon bah, je file !»_

_« …c'est là que je l'ai vu. Une vitre teintée, un logo accrocheur et la porte grande ouverte…quelle tentation ! J'y suis entré pour découvrir une boutique de tatou et piercing. J'avais à peine une heure avant que Sasuke ne revienne à la maison mais je ne pouvais pas laisser cette chance passer. Je suis allé au comptoir et la femme, les cheveux bleus avec une fleur blanche accrochée dedans, m'a dirigé vers le dessinateur. Quand j'ai sortit de ma poche le dessin que j'avais moi-même gribouillé il avait l'air surpris. Bon c'est pas tous les jours qu'on trimballe sur soi le dessin d'un renard appartenant à la mythologie japonaise, surtout que je n'étais même pas au pays, mais il a semblé heureux et m'a donné son prix. Et quel prix ! C'était bien plus que ce que j'aurais prévu c'est certain, presque la moitié de toutes mes économies ! Je me suis dépêché à revenir et Sasuke a du remarquer quelque chose car il n'arrête pas de me regarder bizarrement. Qu'est-ce qu'il en penserait lui, si je me faisais tatouer ?...»_

_« Enfin, la dernière journée de travail – ou de stage je devrais dire – quoi qu'avec le temps j'ai appris à apprécier cette routine qui me faisait revenir à la maison avec le sourire. Sur le chemin du retour, Sasuke a voulut faire un détour et nous sommes passés devant la fameuse boutique… J'ai du me retenir à deux mains pour ne pas y entrer et prendre un rendez-vous. Plus j'y pense, plus je le veux ce tatou mais Sasuke trouve ça un peu idiot de claquer temps d'argent pour une chose de ce genre, pourtant, il s'est bien amusé à imaginer ce que ça donnerait quand je lui ai indiqué l'endroit où je le voulais le bas du dos c'est pas n'importe quoi non plus !, surtout quand on prévoit même une petite partie sur les fesses… Je crois que je vais y aller la semaine prochaine. Je prendrai un rendez-vous pour la suivante, de toute façon, je suis en vacances maintenant, de vraies vacances en plus ! On ne prévoit pas retourner à la maison avant la fin du mois d'Août ce qui laisse encore presque deux mois. J'ai hâte de revoir mon père et suis un peu déçu de ne pas avoir eut de ses nouvelles, il n'a même pas appelé pour Noël ! Bon…je n'ai pas vraiment cherché à le contacter non plus mais c'est pas comme si j'avais les moyens de me payer des appels internationaux tous les mois non plus…»_

_« Sasuke a essayé de me prendre ! Je sais bien que c'est idiot de m'en faire, ça prouve qu'il me désire et tout mais…il a essayé de me prendre ! Je sais que dans un couple on doit partager, que ce n'est pas toujours au même de tout faire et bla et bla mais j'ai paniqué moi ! Je lui ai dis non…ou plutôt, je lui ai fait comprendre en m'enfuyant de la chambre, quel imbécile je fais là et du coup, je suis encore super excité et… J'aurais vraiment du mal s'il tente encore quoi que ce soit…il ne sait pas, je ne lui ai jamais dis mais…il n'est pas obligé de le savoir non plus… Je souhaite qu'il ne m'en veuille pas trop mais pour ce soir je n'ai pas vraiment envie de réessayer._

_P.S. plus que 3 jours avant le grand saut, mon rendez-vous est pris et j'ai bien hâte de revoir ce tatoueur – plutôt mignon d'ailleurs !»_

_« Mais quelle merde cette journée ! Sasuke qui se pointe VRAIMENT PAS AU BON MOMENT dans la boutique et moi, qui le regarde sans faire le moindre geste. Et BAM voilà le résultat il me pète un câble dès que je mets le pied dans l'appart. Pire ! Il m'accuse d'avoir couché avec Yahiko. Comme si j'avais pu faire une telle chose. ON A MÊME PAS COUCHÉ ENSEMBLE ! Il n'a fait que - bon d'accord déjà le 'que ça' est de trop – mais il m'a simplement touché. Oui j'aurais pu le repousser mais j'en avais pas envie merde ! Ça lui arrive pas à lui d'avoir des pulsions, des envies soudaines de se soulager ! Et là qui la ramène à se demander si je l'aime vraiment. Putain c'est quoi son problème ! Je l'aime, je l'aime c'est pas possible d'aimer comme ça ! Une dérape voilà ce que c'était mais bon sang jamais j'aurais cru qu'il en viendrait à douter de mes sentiments. D'accord c'était pas brillant de ma part de me laisser faire mais s'il n'a plus confiance en ma parole je deviens quoi moi…j'ai pas tout filmé quand même ! Comment je lui fais entendre raison maintenant ? Comment je lui prouve que c'était que du désir ET SEULEMENT ÇA. Que je l'aime plus que tout et que je ne veux pas dormir seul ce soir…je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille…quand il est loin de moi je…je…»_

_« On vient de faire l'amour. Là, à l'instant. C'était tellement doux que j'ai du mal à reconnaître Sasuke. Oui c'était moi qui dominais mais il était…complètement passif, ça m'a troublé de le regarder dans les yeux au moment où on a jouit…ensemble oui je sais que c'est plutôt rare mais…j'ose croire que c'est sa façon de me dire qu'il m'a pardonné…» _

_« Il l'a fait ! Il a osé faire ce pour quoi il m'a fait la gueule toute une soirée en me faisant croire le lendemain que tout allait bien avec son sourire d'hypocrite ! Il a couché avec lui ! LUI ! PAS MOI ! LUI ! Et ce sourire ! Ce maudit sourire qui me nargue chaque fois que j'ai le malheur de poser les yeux sur lui et qui me serre le cœur à m'en faire pleurer…mais pas devant lui ! Non, je ne veux surtout pas lui montrer qu'il a encore plus de contrôle sur mon cœur que ce qu'il croit déjà. Je le déteste ! Oui, c'est ça. Je le déteste ! À force de répéter on finit par y croire c'est ce qu'on dit non ? Parce qu'au fond tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il me pardonne. Oui je veux qu'il me pardonne pour ne pas lui pardonner ce qu'il a fait. Mais qu'il comprenne que je l'aime et que jamais je n'aurais voulu que ça se passe ainsi…»_

_« Nous sommes de retour à Konoha…j'ai le cœur en lambeaux…devant tout le monde, il l'a dit. Il a dit à tout le monde qu'on était plus ensemble. Comme ça, sans même me regarder, alors que moi j'essayais de nous sauver…Ils semblent tous différents…Gaara aussi a changé, il ne me regarde plus de la même façon qu'avant…ou plutôt, exactement de la même façon qu'**avant**…pas avant le stage mais…avant Sasuke. C'est quand même le seul ami qu'il me reste donc…»_

_« …au manoir, c'est l'enfer. J'essaie de me faire tout petit, de l'éviter même si ça me brise le cœur à chaque fois mais son regard…sa voix froide comme si je n'étais rien d'autre qu'une nuisance. Rien que d'en parler j'en pleure encore, quel crétin je fais à penser que tout ce serait arrangé à notre retour ! J'avoue qu'en ce moment je ne sais plus du tout ce que je ressens pour lui…c'est peut-être l'espoir qui me rend aveugle plutôt que l'amour que je pensais encore lui porter.»_

**POV Extérieur**

Sasuke referme enfin le carnet, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, les mains tremblantes et les yeux brûlants de larmes, ou était-ce seulement la fatigue de cette journée plus que merdique ? Les dernières pages sont légèrement ondulées et l'encre semble s'être effacée aux endroits où les larmes de Naruto ont visiblement coulées. Ses doigts se crispent sur la couverture alors qu'il ferme les yeux en soupirant il n'aurait pas dû lire ce journal, il le sait mais la tentation était tout simplement trop forte. Aussi forte et grande que la colère de Naruto lorsque je lui remettrai demain, pense alors l'Uchiwa. Oui, il allait certainement se faire casser la gueule mais cela lui permettrait au moins d'avoir un contact physique avec le blond car depuis qu'il l'a vu chez lui, quelque chose le titille.

Quelque chose dans sa posture, ce dos droit…ce sourire arrogant, le sien...et cette nouvelle assurance comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si Naruto se porte à merveille et qu'il n'attend plus que son départ pour reprendre quelque chose de beaucoup plus important. Non !, ça ne peut pas se passer comme ça parce que lui, Sasuke Uchiwa, ne se porte pas bien. Alors le blond ne peut pas reprendre sa vie en souriant…parce que lui ne s'est pas encore remis et qu'il refuse que Naruto retrouve le bonheur avant lui…ou plutôt, _**sans**_ lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitre : <strong>

[…] –Pense un peu à moi. J'ai pas envie de te voir tous les jours en plus du temps ou je dois te supporter en cours, dit-il.

Mais là s'en est trop. J'explose il ne peut pas sérieusement penser ce qu'il vient de me dire.

- Penser à toi ? Penser à toi hein ? Je n'ai fait que ça pendant un an et demi alors pardonne-moi si pour une fois j'ai porté de l'intérêt à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à ta petite personne !'' […]


End file.
